tambores y cantos de guerra
by ninllot
Summary: (historia #2) Continuación de fluttershy y el apache, eventos que podrían llegar a la destrucción de equestria se ven enfrentadas las mane 6, pero contaran con el apoyo de su nuevo amigo guerrero salvaje: el lobo de medio corazón
1. Chapter 1

**si, ya se lo que piensan: "¿porque le cambie el titulo?" la cosa es que no solo se vera el pow wow en este fic, sino que muchas otras cosas mas**

**este fic sera mas ligero que el primero, mostrando mas vida diaria que solo... equestria al borde de la destruccion**

* * *

Capitulo 1: llegada

En un tren que se dirigía al suroeste Guerrero salvaje sacaba la cabeza por la ventana dejando que su lengua ondulara por el viento, al igual que Pinkie abajo de él

-Guerrero salvaje, por favor, ¿quieres concentrarte?- le decía Twilight desde el interior del tren –debemos informar a la princesa todo lo que podamos, y como me dio esa tarea a mí y tú que eres el único salvaje, digo, conocedor de esto me tienes que ayudar como el amigo que eres-

El lobo entra la cabeza y mira a la unicornio lila y su amiguito con escamas que sostenía una pequeña cantidad de papeles –bien, desde el principio. ¿Adónde vamos?-

Spike mira entre los papeles –al Pow wow-

-¿Por qué?-

-para elegir un patriarca tras el nacimiento del búfalo blanco-

-¿y porque viene Twilight?-

Twilight se le adelanta –para registrar todo lo ocurrido y llegar a negociaciones con el patriarca elegido antes de la celebración-

-¿y porque viene Spike?-

Sigue a hablar la unicornio –para anotar todo lo sucedido-

-¿y porque viene Rainbow?-

-porque quería ver a su amiga corazoncito fuerte-

-¿y porque viene Pinkie?-

-porque no se pierde una fiesta y/o celebración, menos una que no se ase ase décadas-

-¿y porque vienen las Cutie Mark Crusaders?-

-porque Rarity estaba muy ocupada para cuidarlas y no las pudieron dejar ni con Applejack ni Fluttershy-

-¿y porque viene Fluttershy?-

Twilight entrecierra los ojos –porque insististe-

-ah… claro, ¿y porque viene Applejack?-

-porque insistió-

-¿y porque vengo yo?-

-no lo sé, no eres chaman ni jefe para poder elegir al patriarca-

-¡ya me acuerdo!- exclama con felicidad –mi madre me contaba historias geniales del gran Pow wow- comienza a relatar con la mirada en el techo –todas las tribus se reunían a honrar al gran espíritu y nuestra cultura. Cantaban, bailaban, hablaban fumaban la pipa de la paz y más importante… intercambiaban enseñanzas en combate…- se le empieza a escurrir saliva -…y comían esa deliciosa comida de más de 20 tribus distintas- saca la cabeza por la ventana -¡YA PUEDO SABOREAR EL PAN FRITO! AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

-¡deja de aullar lobo!- decía el pawnee entrando en el vagón que estaban todos –aun no puedo creer que valla al Pow wow después de tantos años- decía con ilusión –y nunca creería que iría en estas maquinas de los pelajes de arcoíris-

Spike se acerca al jefe -No se preocupe jefe, en esto llegaremos mas rápido-

-lo que me preocupa no es eso, lo que me preocupa es que no hace muchas lunas estuvimos a un paso de la guerra con los pelajes de arcoíris y ahora debemos atravesar sus tierras para llegar al Pow wow-

-no tiene de que preocuparse- decía Twilight con orgullo –le escribí a la princesa y dio permiso para que todos los suyos pudieran pasar por equestria sin ningún problema-

-me alegra, mi madre me contaba que hasta los pelajes de arcoíris eran bienvenidos a la celebración- dice el lobo

-así es muchacho, cuando hijo de la luna era patriarca, y aun podía llegar hasta las tierras sagradas del sur, se celebraba el Pow wow, todos los años y todos eran bienvenidos, hasta aquellos que eran de las especies de nuestros enemigos-

-¿y porque se dejo de celebrar?- preguntaba Pinkie apareciendo entre ambos salvajes -¿es que ya se les acabo el pastel?-

-no pequeña- decía el pawnee –es que el patriarca era muy viejo para llegar a las naciones-

-¿las naciones?- pregunta Spike.

Un aun más anciano pawnee se acerca al grupo -se refiere a donde se hace el Pow wow, para elegir al patriarca este declara el inicio del Pow wow, pero para elegir al patriarca deben ir todos los chamanes y jefes acompañados por sus hijos mayores de estos últimos-.

Guerrero salvaje se pone una pata en la frente -aaaahhhhhh es por eso que vengo, porque después de seleccionar al patriarca todo que llegue es bienvenido, lo olvide- .

Los tres pawnee se le quedan mirando -¿Cuántas historias dijiste que escuchaste de cachorro?-.

* * *

Appleloosa 

El ferrocarril se detiene en la estación del pequeño pueblo, Applejack se bajo primero y fue seguida por las otras ponis –mi primo debe estar por aquí-

-¡hola prima!- dice Braeburn apareciendo delante de la pony amarilla –me alegra que hallas llegado, no entendí mucho de lo que me dijiste sobre un patrón y lo del pon wau o algo así- fija su atención en los pawnee que bajaban del tren y sale disparado a ellos –supongo que estos son los compadres de los que me escribiste, es verdad, me recuerdan a los búfalos-.

Un pawnee ya maduro se acerca al oído de su padre –¿pelaje de arcoíris beber agua de fuego?- el jefe se recoge de hombros.

-y dime prima ¿Dónde está ese "amigo especial" y fascinante que me dijiste que vivía en ponyville hace meses?- empieza a entrar al tren pero choca con algo –disculpe pero creo que no vi por donde….- se calla al ver a Guerrero salvaje agachándose para salir por la puerta terminando por erguirse delante del pony quien casi se desmaya al verlo delante de él a más del doble de su tamaño.

Applejack se apega al costado del lobo con una gran sonrisa –te presento a Guerrero salvaje, un lobo del norte-

-hau- dice sonriendo el lobo

Braeburn no dejaba de sudar –Ho… hola-

El lobo empieza a olfatear al pony –tu hueles a búfalo-

-¿has estado en contacto con ellos primo?-

El pony se sonroja y empieza a sudar aun mas -¿Qué?, yo no he hablado con ellos hace mucho tiempo, para nada-

-¿estás seguro? Porque siento un muy, muy intenso olor a búfalo en ti, y es recién…-

Braeburn lo interrumpe -¡¿bien pero a que vienen?!-

Twilight se acerca al pony –venimos al gran evento tribal que se realizara dentro de poco, miles de tribus vendrán para el gran evento que se reunirán cada año, la princesa me mando para negociar tratados de paz con quien seria declarado su nuevo líder-

-exacto- dice Guerrero salvaje saliendo de nuevo del tren con pieles y telas sobre su espalda enrolladas sobre sí mismas para colocarlas sobre unas varas amaradas formando un triangulo cuya punta estaba atada a la espalda de los pawnee, los cuales llevaban una cada uno

-¿y para qué son esas cosas?- pregunta Pinkie toda animada

El lobo le contesta –son para la celebración y el viaje, por eso yo también traje- dice amarrándose las varas a la espalda y poniendo un costal en ellas a lo que se voltea a Braeburn –dime amigo, ¿Dónde están los búfalos?-

El pony pone una cara de tristeza –ellos se están quedando cerca del rio desde el ataque-

El lobo cambia su cara a una de preocupación -¿Qué ataque?-

-los búfalos fueron atacados por otra tribu, querían no se qué cosa y secuestraron a dos de ellos- baja la cabeza con tristeza –de hecho escuche que murieron muchos de ellos-

Todos ponen una cara de preocupación, guerrero salvaje se saca las varas de la espalda y corre en dirección del olor de los búfalos

-¡espera!- le "grita" Fluttershy mientras este se alejaba

Los minutos pasaron y Braeburn alojó a las ponis en su granero mientras los pawnee fueron caminando por donde el appleloociano los dijo donde estaban los búfalos

* * *

Tribu pesuña relámpago

Los búfalos estaban descansando del trágico evento que fue el perder al regalo del gran espíritu que era el búfalo blanco

El jefe pesuña relámpago estaba afilando su cuchillo hasta que escucha unos pasos acercándose –me pregunto si será corazoncito fuerte- en ese instante aparece a la lejanía la figura blanca que era el lobo –¡miren todos!, un apache luna llena, es extraño que llegara un luna llena antes que un chiricahua-

* * *

Appleloosa 

Ya de noche las ponis se acomodaban en sus camas -¿qué creen que pase?- preguntaba Fluttershy.

Rainbow le contesta con tristeza –no lo sé, solo espero que corazoncito fuerte este bien-

Pinkie le abraza con tristeza –tranquila dashy, estoy segura de que nada malo le paso a nuestra amiga- le decía tratando de tranquilizarse a sí misma también.

Twilight mira con melancolía el cielo nocturno por la ventana temiendo lo que podría pasar, hasta que logra ver la silueta de un pony caminando detrás del granero de Braeburn.

La sombra se alejo de la vista de la pony hasta perderse en los frondosos árboles de manzana, en estos es iluminada por la luna rebelando al Apple local –¿está ahí?-

-sí, estoy aquí- contesta una voz femenina entre las sombras de los arboles-

-¿alguien te vio venir?-

La voz contesta con tristeza -no, todos están muy afectados por el ataque-

Braeburn empieza a cercarse lentamente –me alegra que estés bien, han llegado barios como tú en el tren esta tarde, tres ponis manchados y un enorme lobo blanco-

-¿un apache luna llena?, ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido si están tan lejos?-

-¡eso no importa!- dice acercándose aún mas a la sombra –lo que quiero saber…- le levanta a la sombra unas enormes pesuñas pegadas a unas piernas el doble de gruesas a las del pony –es cuándo podremos estar juntos tú y yo-

-no… no lo sé, ¡sabes que si él reclama ser patriarca no podremos estar juntos!-

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!- le grita con furia, a lo que la sombra retrocede el rostro –si tengo que pelear contra una manada de búfalos yo solo para que estemos juntos lo hare sin pensarlo-

La sombra sale a la luz de la luna rebelando a corazoncito fuerte –no podrás con él, vámonos, vámonos lejos y podremos estar juntos-

-mi huerto es mi vida- pone las pesuñas de la búfalo en su propio pecho –dejare lo que sea para estar juntos tú y yo- ambos se acercan para fundirse en un delicado y tierno bezo a la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

* * *

**por favor dejenme reviews ya estaba pensando en dejar de escribir por creer que solo 3 personas leen mi fic, quiero saver si realmente a alguien le gusta lo que puede dar mi imaginacion**


	2. sueños, camino a seguir

**espero les guste... sino, ¡ jódanse!**

**es broma, espero sus reviews**

* * *

Capitulo 2: sueños, camino a seguir

Guerrero salvaje

El apache estaba acostado boca abajo mirando el cielo nocturno cerca del campamento búfalo

-¿Qué ves joven guerrero?- le pregunta una anciana búfalo acercándosele.

El lobo sigue mirando las estrellas –a mis antepasados-

-¿ah sí?, ¿y qué te dicen?-

-bastardo, monstruo, vago, deshonra, recuerdo cuando los otros cachorros de mi tribu se burlaban de mi y al no tener un padre que me enseñara a defenderme solo me ocultaba tras mi madre, recuerdo cuando en las tierras de mi padre los otros caballeros ponían una línea roja sobre los escudos familiares en mi ropa burlándose por yo ser un bastardo-

-¿eso te ase entristecer? ¿Los odias?-

Guerrero salvaje bajo la mirada frunciendo el seño –de hecho debo agradecerles… como me dijo un hombre, porque gracias a ellos me supere a mí mismo "tener enemigos permite ser guerreros"-

-¿entonces ahí algo de lo que sientas que te pone peso sobre los hombros?-

-(suspiro) el búfalo blanco, haré lo que sea para rescatarlo-

-¿Por qué?, Esta no es tu pelea-

Vuelve a mirar al cielo –ninguna pelea es de nadie realmente, solo se elige el porqué pelear, y yo elegí dar mi vida a Dios-

-entonces hazlo, dedica tu vida a él, pero recuerda que con un gran sacrificio viene una gran recompensa-

Guerrero salvaje se voltea a la búfalo -¿de que esta hablan…?- se calla al ver a una anciana búfalo blanca

-se te fue elegido un buen camino desde que naciste… y lo seguiste sin pensarlo dos veces, el gran espíritu te bendiga apache, y te guie-

* * *

Guerrero salvaje despierta dentro del tipi del jefe que dormía a su lado –me pregunto por qué habrá sido eso-

-los sueños nos enseñan el camino a seguir- dice el jefe aún con los ojos serrados –esta tierra despierta lo que está dentro de nosotros y acerca a quienes están lejos. Descansa muchacho y sigue el camino que te indican los sueños-

El apache se queda mirando al jefe sin saber que decir –….seguir los sueños….-

* * *

Rainbow

-flashback-

La pegaso estaba dando piruetas en el aire como siempre, hasta que un ruido en el bosque le llama la atención, al acercarse nota a Gilda haciéndole señales para que se acerque

-¿Gilda?, te dije que no te quería volver a ver después de tratar de quemar el pueblo-

-si, si ya lose, pero escucha tengo algo que decirte-

-bien… ¿espero que sea rápido?-

-es sobre el salvaje, no es de fiar-

-¡mira quien lo dice, ¿Quién eres para juzgar?-

-escúchame dashy, los grifos conocemos bien a esos salvajes, de hecho un filósofo dijo algo específicamente sobre los salvajes como tu amigo-

La pony se voltea furiosa y se cruza de brazos –no pienso escucharte-

Gilda empieza a elevarse –como sea, el dicho dice: "nunca te acerques a un pony por detrás, un búfalo por delante, un grifo por arriba, un dragón por abajo ni a un lobo… ¡por cualquier dirección!- la pony se voltea –recuerda mis palabras dash, su corazón es una dirección- dicho esto sale volando

-¿a si?, bueno ¡tú te acercaste por detrás a una pony al traicionarme!-

-fin flashback-

Rainbow estaba en cloudsdale caminando junto a una pegaso mayor que ella con crin como la zulla, solo que más larga y pelaje blanco –mami, me gusta mucho tu sombrero- le dice dash señalando al gran sombrero que traía su madre.

Su madre frota la nariz con la de dash –gracias hija, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-bien… por algún motivo me siento completa junto a ti, como si hubiese sigo huérfana durante mucho tiempo-.

-y lo eres- contesta un lobo gris anciano desde lo lejos.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta dash poniéndose en guardia.

-conocí a tu madre… y es hora que la dejes marchar dashy-.

-¿Qué?- se voltea, pero solo logra ver el sombrero y una de las plumas de su madre y detrás una poderosa tormenta eléctrica, Rainbow se sienta y extiende los brazos -¡MADREEEEEE…!- en ese instante levanta la cabeza de la cama mientras le corría un mar de lagrimas de los ojos.

* * *

Fluttershy

Fluttershy estaba saltando alegremente con sus amiguitos del bosque por un hermoso campo de flores, hasta que ve a lo lejos la espalda de guerrero salvaje asomándose sobre las flores.

Rápidamente cabalga en dirección al lobo mientras saltaba sobre las flores –guerrero salvaje, ¿qué haces?- decía tocando el costado del lobo con el casco, pero se da cuenta que la figura blanca es más pequeña y estilizada que su amigo.

Esta levanta la cabeza y rebela a una loba de la edad de la alcaldesa de ponyville mirándola con sus ojos grises a los azules de fluttershy –hola linda- dice con un dulce tono que demuestra amor y cariño.

La pegaso se oculta tras su melena –por favor disculpe, no quería molestar-.

-no te preocupes hija- se pone de pie y empieza a recoger flores con el hocico y a ponerlas en canastas de mimbre a modo de alforjas en sus costados -¿te gustan las flores?-.

-am… si me encantan las flores-.

La loba se voltea a mirar frente a frente a la pegaso –estas son flores de muchas que hay en el mundo- dice mirando a sus canastos, saca una blanca de detrás de su oreja y la pone en el cabello de la pony –esta es la que yo misma cultive- pone una cara de suplica mientras ladea la cabeza y dice en tono relajado –por favor cuídala, es el más grande tesoro que tuve en mi vida, y este te ha elegido a ti para que lo cuides-.

La pony pasa un casco por la flor blanca con un centro gris y una línea roja que le pasaba en medio -¿a qué te refieres con que me eligió?- se voltea a la loba quien ahora llevaba un hermoso vestido de la tribu de guerrero salvaje.

La loba pone una pata en su hombro –se supone que yo debía elegirte para él, pero ahora que me he ido en paz solo puedo dar mi bendición- la loba le da un beso en la frente, un cálido y relajante beso en la frente, a lo que Fluttershy se siente tan relajada que cierra los ojos y despierta abriendo los ojos de golpe con una gran sonrisa en la cara juntando sus cascos en su pecho.

* * *

Applejack

Guerrero salvaje estaba sentado en el granero de los Apple detrás de una pila de heno, sobre sus piernas estaba Applejack rodeándolo con sus piernas mientras este le acariciaba la melena.

-Applejack, embardad que deseo estar contigo, eres la única para mí-

-lose, lose nunca me cupo una sola duda mi lobito- cierra los ojos, apoya la cabeza en el pecho del can y siente las caricias tranquilamente del lobo que empezaba a recorrer todo el cuerpo de la pony.

En un momento siente algo extraño, pasa sus cascos por las patas del lobo y se encuentra con unos dedos largos sin garras ni pelaje. Al voltearse se haya con unas manos de una criatura que jamás había visto, al abrir los ojos y voltearse se encuentra con unas manos de un tono café que estaban manchadas con sangre.

El apache dice en un suspiro -si me aceptas…- la pony se voltea a verlo –deberás aceptarme como soy…- Applejack queda aterrada a encontrarse con una criatura de cara plana, nariz pequeña, un largo cabello negro y todo esto cubierto por una piel morena, pero lo mas traumarte era que conservaba los ojos grises de guerrero salvaje –totalmente como soy-

Dicho esto le dio un profundo beso a la pony, a lo que ella quedo con los ojos abiertos sin saber qué hacer, inmóvil por el miedo y la sorpresa… pero eso era lo que ella deseaba. Sierra los ojos e se pierde en el ese beso que la derrite por dentro.

* * *

Twilight

Twilight estaba leyendo su mar de libros típico en la biblioteca, típico para un fin de semana, hasta que la puerta se abre de golpe, la pony se voltea y encuentra a la princesa celestia con un mar de luz que salía de detrás de ella dándole un aura aún mas majestuosa

-¿princesa que sucede?-

La princesa sonríe entrecerrando los ojos –ha llegado la hora…-

-… ¿la hora?- la princesa agacha su cabeza y levanta su corona con su magia y se la pone en la cabeza a Twilight -¿princesa?- celestia se saca de la misma manera sus elegantes zapatos, levanta a la unicornio morada con su magia y se las coloca en los cascos -¿Por qué es esto su majestad?-

-porque ha llegado la hora mi alumna fiel- se quita el collar de oro y rubíes poniéndoselo a su aprendiz

-¿Qué hora?-

-mi hora- se voltea y sale por la puerta –por favor… cuida a mis ponis- cae al piso combirtiendose en polvo y dispersándose con la briza

-¡celestia!- se voltea y se haya convertida en una alicorneo del tamaño de celestia mirando a una montaña morada llena de musgo.

Sale una anciana voz de la montaña - ¿Twilight….? ¿Después de tantos siglos eres tú?-

-¿Spike?- La unicornio mira con lagrimas en los ojos a un anciano Spike con una gran barba -¿Qué te paso?-

-los años… gracias por estar a mi lado- levanta una garra rompiendo las rocas que se formaron sobre ella y acaricia el rostro de la alicorneo –gracias por estar ahí toda mi vida-

Twilight se arroja a darle un abrazo a la nariz de Spike –siempre estaré contigo Spike-

-gracias Twilight, tú y solo tú fuiste quien le dio sentido a todos los milenios que he vivido, prefiero que mi huevo se hubiera estrellado contra el piso que haber vivido mil años sin haberte conocido… madre-

Esas dulces palabras dan consuelo al corazón de Twilight, cierra los ojos acurrucándose contra el dragón y despierta con Spike durmiendo junto a ella mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas viendo a su pequeño dragón –buenas noches Spike- le da un beso en la frente y se abraza a él.

* * *

Pinkie: soñaba con comer un mar de leche achocolatada.

* * *

Scootaloo: soñaba que volaba con el uniforme de los wonderbolt justo atrás de dash.

* * *

Sweetie Belle: soñaba que cantaba en un gran escenario con miles de admiradores.

* * *

Apple Bloom: soñaba que construía una licuadora que sacaba un brazo robot y tomaba las manzanas de los arboles, las licuaba y convertía en una malteada que Apple Bloom derramo en un vaso largo de vidrio, del cual bebió con una pajilla junto con Spike mientras se miraban con cara de enamorados-

* * *

Lejos de ahí un búfalo café claro de un gran penacho se calentaba las pesuñas en el fuego, hasta que el chaman, un anciano búfalo café oscuro, se le acerca –jefe, deberíamos hablar-.

-no hay nada que hablar chaman, seré patriarca-.

-te lo digo como consejero, a los espíritus no se les ase enfadar y menos se roba un regalo del gran espíritu-.

El jefe se levanta de golpe y derriba al anciano de una coz en la cabeza derribándolo al contacto -¡NO ME IMPORTAN LOS ESPÍRITUS!- levanta la pesuña a su izquierda –si no soy nombrado patriarca, el búfalo blanco pasa a la historia- decía señalando a una jaula hecha con ramas y custodiada por 2 búfalos con pintura de guerra, que resguardaba una asustada búfalo que abrazaba asustada un bulto de telas que cubrían la radiante piel blanca del legendario búfalo blanco.

* * *

**generalmente tengo planeado parcialmente todos los capitulos ase meses, pero hasta yo me sorprendi con este, espero lo disfrute y me dejen reviews**


	3. guerra corta

Capitulo 3: guerra corta

Justo antes de que el sol saliera por el horizonte el jefe pesuña relámpago, con pintura de guerra en la cara, estaba parado a la orilla de un risco contemplando el horizonte y el canto de un búho se escucha a lo lejos.

-te escucho mujer búho- dice el jefe, a eso guerrero salvaje aparece poniéndose a su lado vestido con una camiseta de guerra café de piel con pantalones que le hacían juego, una cinta roja en la frente y pintura de guerra en la cara que era la marca en rojo de su pata y una crus en medio de ella con pintura borrada de la marca de la pata.

-significa que alguien va a morir hoy jefe- dice el lobo a su lado.

-así es muchacho… espero por nuestro bien. Y el del continente que tu plan resulte-

-(suspiro) yo también jefe- rápidamente el risco es llenado por una gruesa fila de búfalos con pintura de guerra –yo también-

El jefe respira hondo -¡A LA CARGA!- todos salen corriendo ante el grito del jefe mientras daban sus gritos de guerra.

Al fondo del risco se hallaba una fila mucho más numerosa de búfalos cargando contra la tribu pesuña relámpago, el centro de la tribu enemiga se hallaba el búfalo café claro responsable del secuestro del búfalo blanco. En el otro bando se hallaban al centro de la fila el jefe pesuña relámpago y justo frente a este estaba guerrero salvaje alejándose más y más de la fila de su aliado.

El jefe secuestrador entrecierra los ojos viendo al lobo delante zullo dirigiéndose a él –no me robara el puesto otro luna llena- se decía susurrante mientras fruncía mas y mas el seño por cada paso que daba al lobo, ya a metros entre el encuentro entre la estampida y el lobo, lo suficientemente cerca para que el jefe lograra ver los ojos grises del can, completamente enfurecido y enloquecido por la avaricia grita a sí mismo -¡ SERÉ EL PATRIARCA!-

En ese instante justo debajo de los búfalos se abre un agujero en el piso al que cayeron todos menos el jefe, el cual miro de reojo a sus guerreros caer al piso mientras corría contra el lobo, al voltearse solo vio la estampida pesuña relámpago.

Hasta que al levantar la vista logra ver al lobo en el aire con la espada en ambas patas apuntando al cuerpo del jefe café claro -¡Dios te tenga misericordia!- grita el lobo justo antes de encajarle la espada justo en la cabeza.

* * *

Applejack era despertaba por el casco de Fluttershy – Applejack, es hora de despertar-

–m…. ¿con que para eso sirven las manos he?, ¿quieres seguir cabalgando?-

-¡Applejack!- la pony granjera despierta de golpe

-fluttershy…. me despertaste de un muy bonito sueño, ¿en dónde estamos?- decía mirando a todas partes.

-este es el hogar del jefe pesuña relámpago, guerrero salvaje te trajo en su lomo porque al parecer no querías despertar. ¿Qué soñabas?-

Applejack se sonroja y mira a todas partes –am…. Pues…. Ya sabes… manzanas-

-¡déjame Twilight!-

-¿ese fue Spike?- pregunta la granjera a Fluttershy

-así es, por alguna razón se despertó muy cariñosa con el bebe dragón, lo que me parece muy tierno-

* * *

-Twilight, por favor ya déjame, no necesito mas abrazos- decía el dragón siendo abrazado por Twilight

-pero Spike, tenemos que aprovechar todo el tiempo que tengamos para estar juntos-

-¡no se a que te refieres pero suéltame!-

Pinkie y las Cutie Mark Crusaders estaban viendo la escena mientras se reían, mientras que guerrero salvaje estaba con el jefe pesuña relámpago mostrándole las cosa que trajo envueltas en las telas para el Pow wow.

* * *

-siempre quise venir al Pow wow, mira tengo cascabeles para los tobillos, plumas para los hombros…-

-tienes una gran colección muchacho- mira al piso con tristeza.

El lobo le pone una pata en el hombro -tranquilo jefe, ese jefe era el malvado, el chaman de su tribu está con nosotros y el búfalo blanco a vuelto-

-no es eso chico… solo desearía saber si llegara a perdonarme por dejar morir a su padre-

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunta Fluttershy volando sobre la cabeza del can

-ha, hola Fluttershy- dice el lobo muy alegre de la presencia de la dueña de su corazón -¿quieres ve mis implementos para el Pow wow?-

-por supuesto- toma los cascabeles y los hace sonar mientras se ríe suavemente conmoviendo el corazón del lobo –jiji esto es tan divertido- se fija en una fotografía boca abajo entre las cosas –¿Qué es eso?-

-eso- toma la fotografía y la mira sonriendo nostálgicamente –es de cuando era cachorro, fue tomada por uno de los guardias de mi padre después de que yo nací- voltea a la fotografía y se la muestra a Fluttershy –estos son mis padres y el cachorro soy yo-

Fluttershy no podía creer lo que veía, dos lobos adultos sentados en el suelo, el lobo macho era café de ojos azules que traía puesta una elegante camisa blanca con botones de oro, guantes de cuero, sombrero con una pluma de fénix, capa color escarlata y la espada en el cinto. Un cachorro de lobo sostenido a la espalda de su madre por unas varas y telas, siendo mostrado por la loba que mostraba su espalda.

Pero lo que más impresiono a la pegaso fue que la loba blanca que tenía al cachorro en su espalda era la misma con quien había soñado esa misma noche, vestida con el mismo vestido tradicional de las tribus.

-¿Dónde está corazoncito fuerte?- preguntaba Spike, aun entre los brazos de Twilight al jefe pesuña relámpago

El jefe se rasca el mentón –mmm… de hecho hasta yo me lo pregunto-

* * *

Corazoncito fuerte despertaba debajo de un árbol de manzana, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Braeburn –es hora de despertar- decía la búfalo levantándose del pecho que era más pequeño que su cabeza.

Braeburn toma la cabeza de la búfalo y la apoya en su pecho –tranquila linda, nadie nos vera aquí- se sube sobre el estomago de la búfalo que se acostó sobre su espalda mientras la veía a los ojos –y si no te molesta e deseado esto toda la noche-

Justo arriba de ellos estaba rainbow sobre una nube mirándolos con los ojos y la boca abierta y las alas estiradas.

* * *

Ese medio día la tribu estaba en sus labores de siempre, o seo creían las pony, pero dos ponis hallaron su oportunidad, guerrero salvaje estaba fabricando flechas con los otros guerreros mientras Fluttershy arreglaba a Applejack.

-lamento que no esté Rarity aquí Applejack, pero estoy segura que esto funcionara-

-¿tú crees Fluttershy?, no quiero que lo tome como insulto o algo así-

-no te preocupes, le encantara- dijo sonriendo y luego la empujo fuera del tipi

Todos los búfalos se quedaban mirando con cara de idiotas y derramando saliva a medida que caminaba sonrojada la pony granjera por la tribu.

Guerrero salvaje terminaba de amarrar la última piedra que tenia a la ultima rama terminando así por arrojarla a la gran pila de flechas que se hallaba en el circulo que hacían los guerreros, pero su mirada se desvía viendo al jefe caminando fuera de la tribu.

* * *

-cumplimos con nuestra parte- le dice el perro diamante que secuestro a Rarity al jefe búfalo –cavamos como nos pidió el lobo, ahora paganos-

-(suspiro) bien…- levanta la pesuña a una montaña a lo lejos –esa montaña no es sagrada para mi pueblo y está llena de turquesas, pueden sacar todo lo que quieran, siempre y cuando lo tomen y se vallan-

El perro sonríe y agacha la cabeza –fue un placer hacer negocios con usted- dicho esto da un salto y cava un túnel justo debajo de él

* * *

- Twilight, ¿Cuántas flechas tenemos?- pregunta el lobo mientras el jefe volvía con los guerreros

Twilight ve la libreta que sostenía Spike sentado en su lomo -1.840 guerrero salvaje-

-ya veo… harán falta al menos 3 más- siente que alguien le toca tímidamente la espalda con un casco, se gira –si, ¿que su se….?- Applejack estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido de delgada piel con cuerditas de esta misma que le colgaban de todas partes, que a su vez sostenían un caparazón de caracol marino cada una, sumando todo su cabello rubio suelto volando con el viento.

Applejack estaba toda sonrojada desviando la mirada de la del lobo –me preguntaba si… querrías dar un paseo con migo por un lago que me dijeron estaba por aquí- al fin se digna a ver a los ojos al lobo, queda embobada al ver su apariencia más elegante a estilo de los salvajes y con más clase que jamás lo había visto, el equivalente a las camisas a cuadros que usaban sus primos en las reuniones familiares.

Guerrero salvaje le sonríe levemente –me encantaría- se gira al jefe mientras Applejack estallaba de la emoción, parándose en dos patas y bailando con los superiores (como discord sobre el vitral de twilight) –jefe, ¿podría ocuparse del resto?, y sobre todo si empiezan a elegir al patriarca por favor haga señales con humo para esta aquí a tiempo, ¿está bien?-

-está bien chico, no te preocupes-

Guerrero salvaje asiente y se voltea a la pony, quien paro de bailar justo antes que el lobo la note –¿nos vamos?- pregunta el lobo.

-Em.…. Está bien- dice Applejack mirándose un casco.

* * *

Guerrero salvaje y Applejack estaban a la orilla de un hermoso lago viendo el reflejo de las montañas en sus cristalinas aguas mientras estaban sentados en el suave pasto uno a un lado del otro.

- Guerrero salvaje-

-¿si Applejack?-

-me preguntaba, si… bueno….-

El lobo se voltea a verla –¿si?-

-pues…. ¿Qué asen los lobos cuando se aman?- se trata de esconder tras su sombrero después de la pregunta, pero no lo traía asique solo mira los ojos del lobo tras su casco vacio mientras se sonrojaba de vergüenza.

-mmmmm…..- pensaba el lobo rascándose el mentón viendo al horizonte –pues algo como los ponis, ustedes frotan sus narices entre sí, nosotros nos acariciamos-

-¿Cómo?-

Guerrero salvaje empieza a restregar lentamente so cabeza contra el cuello de Applejack, quien respondió sonrojándose y quedando completamente petrificada ante las caricias del enorme y fuerte lobo que seguía con una vestimenta que le apareció completamente atractiva en él y lo hacía parecer más gallardo.

La pony granjera empezó a acariciar lentamente su cabeza contra la del lobo, este delicadamente movió su cabeza hacia atrás, pasando su boca justo delante de la cara de la pony dejándola sentir su aliento y pasar a la otra mejilla mientras seguía acariciando lentamente a la pequeña pony con su cabeza.

Applejack quedo completamente en shock al sentir el aliento del salvaje que le robo el corazón y además le estaba acariciando su cuerpo delicada y románticamente, a lo que esta sale de su shock y empieza a acariciar al lobo con sus cascos y cara cada vez mas apasionadamente, a lo que este respondió fregando mas su cara contra la pony campirana, de un mentó al otro Guerrero salvaje se pone mas juguetón y apasionado con las caricias y derriba a la pony y se pone sobre ella rodeándola con sus patas mientras jadeaba con la lengua afuera.

Applejack lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados coquetamente -_¡por fin!, gracias celestia y adiós virginidad- _el lobo la seguía mirando con la cara que un cachorro mira a otro y se deja caer sobre la pony mientras restregaba su cara contra la de ella y daba debes un cuando unas péqueñas mordiditas a su cuelo, quien trataba de besarlo y lo abrazaba con sus patas traseras apretándolo con tanta fuerza como sus fuertes patas podían.

Applejack estaba completamente extasiada al sentir al inmenso salvaje cargar su cuerpo contra su parte más sensible y se moría de ganas por poder juntar sus labios con los suyos, el lobo por otra parte no se daba cuenta de la intención de la pony y solo creía estar jugando con otro lobo que no podía sacarlo de enzima suyo.

De repente el lobo levanta la cabeza mirando al horizonte, Applejack ante esto levanta la cabeza tratando de llegar a besarlo, pero este era muy alto, para su decepción este se quita de encima de ella y camina unos pasos lejos de ella.

-¿qué sucede?- pregunta decepcionada e insatisfecha la pony

-lo siento Applejack- dice Guerrero salvaje en tono serio –no podemos seguir jugando- levanta la pata a un grupo de pequeñas nubes de humo negro que salían esporádicamente –es la señal y no me lo quiero perder- se voltea sonriendo –luego jugamos en la aldea-

-¿jugamos?- pregunta Applejack mientras se levanta y arregla su crin.

-sí, así es como los lobos jugamos- dice aun mirando las señales de humo.

La pony se sorprende, finge ahorcarse y toma una barra en el piso fingiendo que es un cuchillo que usa para cortase las venas. El lobo se voltea a verla, pero justo antes esta arroja la barra y oculta sus cascos detrás de ella mientras daba una sonrisa fingida.

-¿ya nos vamos?- pregunta Applejack con la misma cara.

-sí, ya debemos irnos- se voltea y camina hacia la aldea de los búfalos, a lo que Applejack empieza a seguirlo mientras fruncía el seño.

* * *

Al llegar ambos a la tribu se hallaron con una mucho más grande con más variedad de tipis de distintas etnias.

Twilight estaba escribiendo emocionada lo que un puma le narraba –wow, eso es asombroso, ¿asique pueden escuchar a los cuervos y saber el futuro?-

El puma contesta –no, solo si el cuervo decide contarnos-

Mientras Spike anotaba lo que decía un oso –entonces… ¿ustedes invernan?- se acerca al oído del oso -¿les molestaría si lo hago con ustedes el próximo invierno?-

* * *

Guerrero salvaje le llama la atención el sonido de cascos acercándose, a lo que Pinkie logra escucharlo al estar cerca -¡genial! Mas ponis- a lo lejos empieza a divisarse una gran cantidad de lobos cafés, negros y grises sobre caballos manchados y pintados como lobos que los cabalgaban –esos no son ponis-

-no Pinkie- dice Guerrero salvaje emocionado –son apaches chiricagua-

Los lobos llegan hasta la aldea y se bajan de los caballos siendo recibidos por el jefe pesuña relámpago, casi de inmediato empezando a armar sus tipis entre los de los otros.

Mientras los apaches hacían sus tipis mientras su jefe estaba con los otros en uno grande justo en el centro de la aldea notaron a un primo acercarse a ellos –hau- decia Guerrero salvaje acercándoseles.

-hau hermano- contesta un lobo sonriéndole –es un placer ver un luna llena en el pow wow-

-lo mismo digo, es un placer ver de dónde venimos los luna llena-

Se escucha una vos tras Guerrero salvaje –y es un placer ver que has crecido aun mas- se voltea encontrándose con un lobo blanco que conocía –muchas lunas hermano-

-¡plumas azules!- exclama Guerrero salvaje y se abalanza a abrazar al lobo -¿Cómo has estado?-

-bien gracias, ¿y tú? Escuche que mataste a quien robo al búfalo blanco, mi padre está hablando con los otros jefes y chamanes para elegir al patriarca-

Guerrero salvaje se queda mirando al gran tipi que estaba al centro de la tribu -¿A quién crees que eligiran?-

-de seguro a última estrella, es el único hijo del anterior patriarca que sigue con vida-

-pero es muy viejo para hacer el viaje hasta las naciones- alcansa a escuchar un llanto a lo lejos –disculpa, vuelvo enseguida- dicho esto se va caminando buscando el origen de ese llanto.

* * *

Al entrar a un tipi se encuentra con corazoncito fuerte llorando mientras era rodeada por las ponis y Braeburn –se que hiso cosas malas…- decía entre sollozos la búfalo –pero aún así, no puedo creer que haya muerto-

-tranquila linda todo estará bien- decía Braeburn mientras acariciaba la nariz de la búfalo con la zulla, a lo que todas lo quedaron mirando, este se separo de golpe –te lo digo como tu amigo y compadre claro que si-

-¿qué sucede?- pregunta el lobo.

Fluttershy se le acerca triste –resulta que el jefe de los otros bufalos era el padre de corazoncito fuerte-

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- se escucha un aullido fuera del tipi, todos dentro de este se voltean a la salida –ya es hora- dice el lobo justo antes de salir.

* * *

Todos los jefes y chamanes estaban sentados entre el tipi en que hablaron y la hoguera del centro de la tribu mirando de frente a todos los participantes del Pow wow que se reunieron detrás de la hoguera esperando la resolución.

El jefe pesuña relámpago da un paso al frente –escuchen tribus que un anciano va a hablar, durante tiempos inmemorables hemos recibido al búfalo blanco como señal del gran espíritu para que nos reunamos para los tiempos por venir, en este día el búfalo blanco y su madre a vuelto con su tribu- se ase a un lado dejando ver al búfalo blando amarrado a la espalda de su madre con telas tradicionales.

Spike escribía cada palabra del jefe mientras a Twilight le brillaban los ojos con la idea de ser la primera pony en establecer negociaciones con un patriarca salvaje –que emoción, podre estar ante alguien tan importante como la princesa celestia- decía con emoción la unicornio.

El jefe se voltea frente a los otros jefes y chamanes y sigue hablando –el próximo patriarca será…- Guerrero salvaje cruzaba los dedos para que fuera el chaman de su tribu, hijo del mar, quien se encontraba entre los ancianos. El jefe levanta su pesuña y la baja apuntando a la multitud -¡GUERRERO SALVAJE!-

-¡rallos yo quería que fuera mi chaman!... esperen ¡¿Qué cosa?!-

* * *

**espero les halla gustado, lamento el haberme demorado, y por favor dejenme reviews... eso ase que publique mas rapido XD**

**tambien e ayudado a KuroDerpy con su fic "amor frio" cullo capitulo 12 aparece guerrero salvaje XD, cualquier consulta mandenmela por mp**


	4. el regreso del gran pow wow

Capitulo 4: el regreso del gran pow wow

Guerrero salvaje estaba en shock, no daba ninguna reacción. Al contrario de todos a su alrededor que en cuanto el jefe apunto a él todos empezaron a vitorearlo, al no moverse de su puesto un ciervo de detrás de él lo empuja con un casco haciéndolo sobresalir de entre la masa de salvajes viendo a su nuevo líder.

-¡así se hace!- se escuchaba desde la multitud a medida de que el lobo avanzaba tímidamente a los ancianos.

-¡eres un héroe!-

-¡el gran espíritu te guie!-

-¿marcas con tu pata la cara de mi hijo?-

Las pony veían impresionadas a su amigo sentado delante de la hoguera de la tribu viendo a través de esta los ojos de todos los ancianos que lo eligieron.

Dash se voltea a corazoncito fuerte -¿y ahora que va a pasar?-

-la ceremonia en que se nombra y se viste al patriarca con vestimenta ceremonial y este da inicio al Pow wow-

-esperen- dice Spike -¿esto quiere decir que guerrero salvaje tiene tanto poder como la princesa celestia?- todos se voltean al dragón.

Al volver a ver al lobo este estaba rodeado de hombres y mujeres de distintas tribus, al separarse del can este estaba con los ojos serrados y vestido con un gran penacho de plumas de fénix, al igual que unas grandes que salían de su espalda y sus hombros, una pechera de huesos con turquesas entre cada hueso, un collar de cuencas purpuras brillantes, un escudo de piel de dragón café con una tortuga dibujada en la pata izquierda y una enorme pipa de la paz en la derecha.

Se volteo lentamente ante la gran multitud que lo vitoreaba con gritos de guerra, pero lo que pasaba por su mente no le permitiría asimilar el cargo tan importante, pero algo vino a su mente que si lo animo a aceptar…. La cara de fluttershy al verlo como máxima autoridad para las tribus, el verlo en esas ropas tan elegantes y con un cargo de tanta importancia.

Deja de girarse hasta donde savia que se hallaban las ponis, lentamente empezó ha abrir los ojos y se encontró con todas sus amigas sonriéndole, de golpe levanta la pipa de la paz haciendo que todos se callasen -…- todos guardaban silencio ante el nuevo patriarca –antes que todo, debo decir una proclama…. Todas las tribus deberán unirse bajo un solo nombre, desde ahora en adelante seremos una nación libre y reconocida por todas las demás, doy por fundada ¡la confederación tribal!- todos vitorearon con gritos de guerra -¡Y QUE EMPIESE EL GRAN POW WOW!-

La multitud estallo en rizas y bitores al igual que las ponis que saltaban y reían mientras las pegasos volaban por todas partes, las ponis no pudieron evitar saltar por la alegría contenida, saltaban por el inicio de la fiesta y porque su amigo era el nuevo soberano de todas las tribus del continente. Ahora llamadas la confederación tribal.

El lobo estaba más que feliz al ver a fluttershy volando a su alrededor fascinada por su apariencia, así fue por unos minutos, hasta que la pegaso se fue con sus amigas a disfrutar del evento.

Al ver a su amada irse el lobo cambia su expresión a una totalmente seria y le apunta con la pipa que sostenía en una pata al pecho de un ciervo a su lado –manda un mensaje a Appleloosa, diles que quiero reunirme con el sheriff y que es urgente-

* * *

Esa noche

Las ponis se quedaron en el tipi del nuevo patriarca, todos estaban durmiendo menos uno, el patriarca era bañado con la luz de la luna que entraba a través de la puerta abierta y era refrescado por la suave briza.

Guerrero salvaje mira sobre su hombro al enorme penacho de plumas de fénix que brillaban bajo la luz de la luna –(suspiro) si quisiera un cargo me hubiera quedado en Dragonia-

-¿estás bien?- el lobo se voltea a la voz de detrás de él, era fluttershy –no estás tan feliz como lo sería cualquiera al ser nombrado rey, digo patriarca-

El lobo vuelve a ver al frente con melancolía –ambos son casi lo mismo fluttershy-

-¿y porque estas tan triste?-

El lobo mira al piso –(suspiro) ¿no te he contado mi historia cierto?-

La pony se acuesta a su lado –si me has contado mucho sobre tu vida-

-¿sabes porque Salí de Dragonia, o porque estuve ahí?-

-ammm…. No, creo que no-

-mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 14 otoños, estuve vagando por los bosques durante 2 años. Un día un dragón como el que nunca había visto descendió casi hasta el nivel del piso con una cebra macho el doble del tamaño de zecora montándolo mientras sostenía una rienda que salía de la boca del dragón, aún recuerdo sus palabras- _¡TU PADRE QUIERE VERTE! _Recuerda el lobo.

-¿quién era?-

-un sirviente de mi padre. Cuando llegue a Dragonia paramos en una ciudad llamada patris, era igual a Trottingham o Fillydelphia, y seguimos hasta un castillo que le pertenecía a mi padre-

A la pony se le dilatan los ojos –¿tu… tu padre tenía un castillo?-

-… Dragonia estaba dividido por muchos feudos, un señor feudal rompió la leí mas sagrada de Dragonia… salió de esta misma con un gran ejercito e invadió zebrica la tierra de las cebras, durante 5 años sus tropas estuvieron matando y saqueando, quemando las aldeas y esclavizando a todo aquel que no pudiera huir como los niños y los viejos, estos últimos no duraban mucho. Durante esos años su poder y riquezas se hacían mas y mas fuertes, reclutaba mas y mas hombres que salían con su ayuda de Dragonia al tener comprado al rey con los diamantes que sacaba de los ríos de zebrica que eran llamados "diamantes de sangre" por las horribles matanzas que generaba para obtenerlos-

-el príncipe William sin siquiera contarle a su padre llamo a los abanderados y a los señores feudales y atravesó la frontera con 200.000 hombres, aquellos que estaban más cerca de esa frontera, los otros no se decidían si ir o no, durante 6 meses se libro una guerra en la que luche desde que empezó a quilómetros de la frontera, hasta que termino en las costas de zebrica contrarias a la frontera con Dragonia, en donde acabo el conflicto y se trajo paz a las cebras-

-(suspiro) pero el rey no estaba feliz- mira al cielo con melancolía –aún recuerdo lo que paso-

-flashback-

-¡WILLIAM!- le gritaba y apuntaba el rey de Dragonia en forma humana vestido con una túnica templaría con una capucha de la cual tenía encima una hermosa corona de oro y que le cubría la cara en las sombras a su hijo parado a varios metros del trono -¡LA LEY MAS AGRADA DE DRAGONIA DICE QUE NADIE DEBE SALIR DE ESTA, Y TU LA ROMPISTE CON INSOLENCIA!-

-¡DE LO UNICO QUE SOY CULPABLE PADRE ES DE ASER JUSTICIA, MIENTRAS TU TE QUEDAVAS MIRANDO!- le responde el príncipe en forma humana vestido con una maravillosa armadura plateada con bordes dorados de cuyo yelmo se asomaban muchos cabellos rubios y encima tenía una pequeña corona de oro.

-¡SILENSIO! Declaraste la guerra a un reino vecino, has comprometido nuestro bienestar económico y les has dado a los barbaros voz en el consejo real, ¡salvajes piojosos en mi consejo!-

-¡derroque a un tirano y traidor, salve a un país entero y trate como iguales a aquellos que han sido despreciados durante siglos!-

-¡ya es suficiente!, ven aquí que te voy a nalguear frente a todos los nobles de Dragonia, escudero quítame el cinturón-

-no será necesario padre, había tenido planeado esto hace tiempo-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaba el rey mientras alzaba los brazos y su escudero le quitaba el cinturón de debajo de su túnica

El príncipe se quita lentamente la corone de su yelmo y la arrojo con fuerza su a los pies del trono del rey.

-fin flashback-

-aun recuerdo el sonido de la corona del príncipe rebotando contra el suelo (suspiro) en ese instante subí a mi caballo y me fui sin despedirme, aun extraño a quienes eran mis amigos, leidi Opalo y su hermano Dark…. O Darkkayser para los amigos, los mejores guerreros y personas que podrás conocer- se gira a la pony -me recuerda a la relación que tienes tú con las chicas-

La pegaso estaba tirada en el piso completamente paralizada con los cascos apuntando al cielo –con razón escuche algo caer secamente al mencionar lo que pasaba en zebrica- toma a la pegaso con el hocico y la pone sobre unas pieles que le servían como cama, a su vez se acostó a su lado rodeándola con una pata, a lo que ella empezó a relajarse y a cerrar los ojos. –_lo que daría por decirte que te amo-._

* * *

Al día siguiente

El Pow wow estaba a su máximo esplendor, todos los invitados bailaban y cantaban con fuerza, el olor de la comida llenaba el lugar mientras mas y mas tribus llegaban, su número era multiplicado en cada momento, pero no para una guerra, sino para una celebración, los tipis cubrían barias hectáreas a la redonda, todos disfrutaban del encuentro…. Excepto en el tipi del patriarca.

Guerrero salvaje estaba sentado frente a la fogata dentro de su tipi acompañado por el chaman hijo del mar a su lado y el sheriff silverstar frente a ellos.

-¿para que es que me han llamado señores?- preguntaba el pony a los lideres frente a el.

El lobo hablaba con las manos como con la boca –durante mucho tiempo los búfalos han sido dueños de estas tierras, ustedes han colonizado sus tierras- acerca su vista seriamente al pony –ahora les pedimos que nos las devuelvan-

-¿pe… pero de qué habla señor?- se levanta de golpe ofendido –nosotros hemos hecho de este lugar nuestro hogar, y no dejaremos este lugar solo porque nos lo piden-

El lobo lo queda mirando con una ceja alzada –se les permitirá quedarse con los arboles de manzana y con las vías del tren para que sea fasil el trasporte de la fruta y el impuesto seguirá siendo los pasteles de manzana, pero deberán mover su pueblo 16 km al Este en donde termina el territorio de la federación e inicia el de equestria-

-disculpe señor mío, pero para mí no existe esa nación- se pone a caminar a la salida –y no iremos a ningún lado porque un salvaje sin influencia verdadera nos lo pide-

Justo antes de que saliera el patriarca saca una nota de entre su ropa –de echo con la ayuda de twilight y su mensajero Spike, hemos sido reconocidos como nación independiente por la princesa celestia el mismo día que hice la proclama-

El pony se detiene de golpe y se pone helado –¿e… es enserio?-

El lobo sonríe de un solo lado –de hecho lo que le escribí iba incluido el tema de Appleloosa y ella estuvo deacuerdo con lo de mover el pueblo con estas mismas condiciones-

-(suspiro) esta noche empezaremos a desarmar el pueblo- dicho esto sale del tipi casi arrastrando los cascos-

-¡díganles que son bienvenidos en el Pow wow! Me pregunto si me escucho- el patriarca siente la pata del chaman gris asió en su hombro.

-eres un buen líder, si tan solo te hubieras quedado en Dragonia pudrías ser el más grande líder que haya estado en la familia de tu padre y ahora eres elegido patriarca, Dios quiere que lideres a tu pueblo-

-no… no lo soy- se voltea a ver al chaman de ojos azules –solo hago lo que creo que es bueno, pero lo haré y luego seguiré mi camino-

El chaman lo suelta –¿a qué te refieres chico?-

-que el ser líder me costara mi libertad, por eso deje Dragonia, porque me costaría la libertad de hacer lo que es correcto- pone una pata en el hombro del anciano –he hecho todo lo que creí era lo correcto como patriarca en tiempos de paz, ahora es hora de que alguien que se siente atado a su pueblo y sepa lo que es correcto de verdad tome el cargo y la responsabilidad de cuidarlos y guiarlos-

El chaman lo queda mirando con una ceja alzada –no querrás decir lo que creo quieres decir-

-así es, el gran Nataniel Díaz renuncio al trono de Dragonia para dedicarse a la iglesia, tu también renunciaste a tu titulo y te convertiste en sacerdote, y gracias a que preferiste servir como misionero envés de quedarte en la santa sede, en la que de seguro hubieras llegado a papa, mis padres se conocieron. Además que se que eres quien debe guiarlos- empieza a caminar a la salida.

-¿estás seguro chico?-

-lo estoy anciano, hoy te cederé mi cargo- dicho esto sale del tipi.

* * *

**perdon por aserlos esperar tanto por una bosta de capitulo, es que he estado ayudando a mi amiga "KuroDerpy" con su fic "amor frio" (leanlo, esta genial) y sobre todo no me e sentido inspirado para nada (hasta re-leerme "tempestad" de "Kolbjorn" XD) asique con esta inspiracion de seguro tendre el proximo capitulo pronto.**

**se piden comentarios, ellos me inspiran y siempre los espero con emocion**


	5. mientras tanto

**antes que todo, sepan que derpy no estara en la 4ta temporada de ninguna forma en mlp, es por eso los pido porticipen en esta campaña y compartan el video explicatibo**

/watch?v=IyC4OPaVz2U

* * *

Capitulo 5: mientras tanto….

-¡despierten, despierten!- decían las cmc empujando a las ponis mientras dormían cubiertas con telas dentro del tipi del patriarca.

Applejack se despierta por tanto ruido y empujones –ahí… ¿Qué pasa potrillas? Asen más ruido que una avalancha en biblioteca-.

Spike ahitaba el brazo de twilight –despierta, tienes que ver esto, los chamanes van a levantar el sol-.

La unicornio se sienta y se quita el antifaz de los ojos –(bostezo) Spike, sabes tan bien como yo que solo la princesa celestia levanta el sol, además ¿Qué es un chaman?-

-ya vamos- dicen los niños al unisonó arrastrando a todos del interior del tipi afuera de este

Pinkie ya estaba afuera con sus ojos brillando –chicas ya era hora, ya esta comenzando-

Un gran número de chamanes estaba en un gran corral siendo rodeado por todos los que asistieron a la ocasión.

–¿Que es esto Spike?- pregunta la unicornio purpura, todos los chamanes sierran los ojos –ven… es imposible que alguien que no sea la princesa levante el sol….- dice levantando la frente con orgullo.

Los tambores empezaron a sonar rodeados de quienes los tocaban con ramas con las puntas cubiertas con telas, en ese instante los ojos de todos los chamanes se abren de golpe con una gran luz brotando de ellos, cada chaman con un color distinto.

Todos inhalaron de la impresión, lentamente los chamanes se pararon en dos patas, a medida que se erguían flores empezaban a brotar entre sus pies y se expandían a su alrededor hasta llegar a fuera del corral donde los espectadores los veían alegres e impresionados. Las ponis no procesaban lo que veían sobre todo twilight, todas estaban anonadadas excepto las cmc Spike y Pinkie que sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a rodar sobre las flores.

Al terminar de erguirse los chamanes levantaron de golpe la mano izquierda hacia el cielo, la nubes se abrieron de golpe dejando ver la hermosa luna llena.

Lentamente empezaron a descender las patas mientras la luna seguía sus movimientos en dirección del firmamento, justo antes de desaparecer el astro nocturno en el desierto los chamanes levantaron la otra pata en dirección contraria de donde se empezaba a ver la luz del sol.

Con un delicado movimiento constante los chamanes levantaban el sol por un lado del firmamento y bajaban la luna por el otro, en el momento que el sol estaba ya completamente visible sobre las montañas del occidente los tambores dejan de tocar y los chamanes apagan lentamente las luces de sus cuerpos y caen sobre sus patas superiores quedando una vez más en cuatro patas.

Toda la multitud aplaudió asombrada ante la presentación mientras los chamanes viejos y jóvenes caminaban fuera del corral. Las mane 6 ahí presentes estaban con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que vieron, a excepción de Pinkie que no dejaba de tomar fotos con una cámara que nadie sabe de dónde saco.

-suerte que mandamos las fotografías de ayer a las princesas el mismo día, así podemos guardar mas para nosotras- decía Pinkie para seguir sacando fotografías.

* * *

…en ponyville

Rarity caminaba por la calle con alforjas hasta llegar a un garaje abierto con el herrero sumergiendo una herradura al rojo vivo en agua haciendo que mucho vapor saliera por la tremenda temperatura.

-e… disculpe- dice Rarity llamando la atención del herrero –lamento molestarlo, pero tengo mi parte que de seguro encontrara mejor que la anterior- frunce el seño y se dice a sí misma –la que decías era demasiado difícil de hacer-

-¿Qué dijo señorita?-

-nada, nada- levanta las alforjas con su magia y las pone a un lado del herrero.

Este abre las alforjas y saca unos cartones rígidos blancos doblados solo un poco –creo que estas son más fáciles de hacer, si tan solo no las quisiera templadas para que sean más fuertes no sería tan complicado-

-¿y porque lo hace más complicado eso señor?-

El semental saca una herradura al rojo de la fragua con unas pinzas –cuando el metal se mete en agua al estar al rojo vivo se vuelve más fuerte- mete la herradura en el agua –pero cuando se hace mal este resulta mal- levanta la pinza rebelando una herradura completamente doblada.

* * *

…en Canterlot

La princesa luna estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio moviendo un sinfín de papeles delante de ella con su magia además de una pluma para firmarlos y una taza de café de la cual bebía de vez en cuando para mantenerse despierta, pero en un momento mientras bebía su vista se posa en una foto sobre su escritorio.

Lentamente baja los documentos hasta que tocan el piso delicadamente mientras se queda mirando a la foto en un bello marco de plata, mira con melancolía la foto y la acerca a ella con el casco mientras sus ojos se ponen vidriosos.

-si tan solo me hubieran liberado antes- derrama una lagrima que cae sobre el vidrio que cubría la foto en blanco y negro maltrecha de un lobo blanco anciano con un penacho de plumas de fénix, telas elegantes rodeando su cuerpo que tenían encima adornos de huesos.

El lobo era rodeado de muchos otros aullando al cielo en medio de un campo de batalla lleno de ponis muertos que manchaban la nieve con su sangre.

Lentamente pasa un casco por la roca blanca que tenía el lobo en un collar –me pregunto si signifique tanto para ti como tú para mí-

-_¡Luna!-_retumba en su cabeza con la voz de un pony joven.

La princesa se sacude la cabeza ante el sonido retumbante en su cerebro –(suspiro) creo que ya es hora- dicho esto se dirige a su habitación y se acuesta a dormir en su cama.

En cuanto cierra los ojos los abre encontrándose en un paraje echo de arboles de bastones de dulces cerca de un lago de leche achocolatada, se levanta y empieza a caminar por el endulzado lugar.

Al acercarse el lago se encuentra a su fan numero uno bebiendo de este –¡he pipsqueak!-

El potro levanta la cabeza -¡princesa luna!- corre para detenerse a centímetros de ella.

La princesa agacha la cabeza para frotar su nariz con la del potrillo –un placer verte pipsqueak-

-creí que no vendrías princesa-

La princesa lo abraza -pero si nos vemos todos los días, mi pequeño y tontito potrillo-

Después de unos minutos estaba la princesa acostada junto al lago con el potrillo sobre su lomo, ambos viendo la luna de pan tostado –dime princesa, ¿Cuándo podremos esta juntos en el mundo real?-

-cuando el mundo no nos juzgue por lo que somos tú y yo, cuando la luna se ponga llena 120 veces mas, cuando seas un semental adulto podremos ser nosotros mismos- se voltea a ver que el potrillo estaba con la cabeza y las orejas bajas.

-lo lamento princesa, lamento no ser lo suficientemente grande princesa-

La princesa de la noche nota el estado del potrillo y lo abraza con dulzura –no te preocupes…- lo mira atentamente a los ojos –…además siempre tendremos los sueños- el potrillo se seca las lagrimas y le sonríe a la princesa, lentamente se van acercando hasta darse un pequeño beso en los labios.

* * *

…en el Pow wow

Guerrero salvaje aun con las ropas de patriarca estaba al centro de una fila seguido por una gran cantidad de lobos apaches de todos los colores que tenía su especie.

-¿estás seguro patriarca?- le dice plumas azules detrás de él

-(suspiro) lo estoy… ¡ADELANTE!-

En ese momento empiezan a sonar los tambores de guerra y los cascabeles en los tobillos de los apaches que avanzaban bailando a la fogata del centro de la aldea mientras entonaban cantos de guerra.

/watch?v=gt9Bor3_XFk (apache war song)

Mientras los cascabeles sonaban en los tobillos de los que podían bailas los tambores que eran tocados por los apaches que eran muy viejos mientras todos los miembros de esta etnia cantaban.

Todos hacían un gran círculo alrededor de los lobos, lobas y lobeznos que bailaban y tocaban tambores alrededor de la fogata vestidos con tambores rituales y otros accesorios para esta danza.

Guerrero salvaje aun concentrado en su baile logra ver a sus amigas sonriendo mientras ven el espectáculo, pero como sol en el firmamento le llama la atención el rostro de fluttershy entre las chicas, rápidamente corre a ella y se pasa las patas sobre la pintura que tenía en el rostro para pasársela por el de la pegaso.

-am… ¿Qué hacer guerrero salvaje?-

El lobo sin contestar toma a la pegaso del casco y la lleva al círculo donde bailaban sus hermanos y hermanas de etnia –solo haz lo que nosotros- dice mientras empieza a bailar aun con la pegaso tomada del casco.

-es… está bien lo intentare- decía mientras era movida del casco por el lobo.

El cual sonríe al ver a su amada tratar de simular el baile que hacían los lobos.

La adrenalina del canto de guerra que empezaba a entonar el lobo con mas y mas fuera hacia que sus venas corriera la sangre más rápido hasta llegar a cada parte de su cuerpo que le gritaba que hiciera algo como lo que hiso en las tierras de su padre.

* * *

-flashback-

Una enorme puerta es rota por el pie de guerrero salvaje en su forma humana que bestia su armadura templaría. Justo delante de él estaban 5 humanos vestidos con armaduras negras apuntándole con sus ballestas –fus ro… DA- grita el templario despedazando a todos delante de él con la onda de sonido que salió de delante de su yelmo –podría acostumbrarme a esto-

Justo en ese momento aparece un unicornio vestido con la misma armadura cargando su cuerno, pero antes de poder descargarlo una flecha le atraviesa el cuello –no presumas tanto- dice un joven humano de piel blanca y cabello negro muy rizado, el joven bestia una armadura templaría y tenía un arco en la mano –desde que obtuviste ese grito no sé por qué no lo usas más seguido- sin dejar de mirar al apache el joven blanco saca una flecha del carcaj y lo dispara adelante dándole justo en la garganta a un soldado humano que bajaba por la escalera.

-mi hermano tiene razón- dice una joven de piel blanca y cabello negro lizo amarrado con una cinta que sostenía una piedra verde. Esta estaba vestida con una armadura de placas plateada brillante, obviamente cara, y sobre esta la sobrebesta de ibelín -¿Por qué no usas ese grito más seguido?-

El moreno hace un giro con los ojos y comienza a caminar seguido por los hermanos –dah por favor si no puedo pelear…- de atrás de una puerta a lo lejos aparecen 4 humanos cargando contra ellos con espadas en las manos –sin usar una ventaja…- la chica y el moreno empiezan a pelear con las espadas en ambas manos contra los otros humanos mientras el arquero disparaba en los pequeños espacios que quedaban entre sus amigos con tanto movimiento entre el templario y la chica –no demostraría que soy o no un buen…- ya de rodillas frente a él el ultimo enemigo herido -…¡GUERRERO!- dice dando un rodillazo noqueándolo

La guardia de ibelín limpia su espada con un pañuelo mientras el arquero saca otra flecha del carcaj –tu y mi hermana Opalo son buenos con la espada-

Guerrero salvaje le pone una mano en el hombro –tu tampoco te quedas atrás con ese arco Darkkayser-

El joven frunce el seño y quita la mano del moreno de su hombro -¡ya te dije que no me gusta que me llamen Kayser! Solo Dark ¿de acuerdo?... está bien lo siento- se pasa dos dedos por los ojos -sabes que eso me trae malos recuerdos-

-no te preocupes, de todas formas tenemos que seguir adelante- dice parándose delante de una gran puerta.

La chica se para a la derecha de guerrero salvaje –tenemos mucho que hacer aun-

El joven con una flecha en el arco se para a la izquierda del otro templario –jajaaaa, ¡así se habla! ¡Vamos a matar algunos babosos!-

Los tres levantan una pierna y dan una fuerte patada rompiendo la puerta.

-fin flashback-

* * *

**perdon por demorarme tanto.**

**como e mencionado anterior mente, no estoy satisfecho hasta darles una embolia cerebral a mis lectores por lo complicado de mis historias... y espero que lo de luna halla matado a mas de uno mmjajajaaaa**

**se agracesen los comentarios (reviews) que me quedo esperando con una taza de cafe en la mano mientras me quedo mirando el monitor en pocicion fetal XD**


	6. renuncia y adiós

Capitulo 6: renuncia y adiós

Las distintas etnias cantaban y bailaban después de la del patriarca en la que el participo. Este estaba acostado sobre una roca mientras veía como los demás bailaban y cantaban… o eso se esperaba de él, lo que de verdad hacia era quedarse mirando fascinado a la pequeña fluttershy que después de aprender el baile de los apaches participo en cada uno de los bailes de las otras etnias.

Guerrero salvaje veía la hermosa sonrisa de fluttershy mientras agitaba su melena y cola al sonido de los tambores y cantos, pero por supuesto Pinkie no se quedo atrás, cuando fluttershy ya se había cansado ella seguía y seguía bailando incluso cuando los tambores y cantos ya no sonaban.

Ya muchos ponis de Appleloosa que descansaban de mover su pueblo fueron para ver los festejos a los que fueron bienvenidos con los brazos abiertos.

Fluttershy se acerco toda sudada y cansada a Applejack que ya seguía con el vestido tribal que se puso para tratar de conquistar al lobo de su corazón –Applejack ¿estás bien?-

La campesina solo miraba al patriarca sobre la roca con mirada gélida –lo estoy-

-¿pero porque te veo tan triste?, ¿funciono el plan?-

Baja la cabeza con tristeza –no, él me ve solo como su amiga ¡y para colmo tal ves como un amigo cachorro de lobo!- se acuesta en el piso y ocultando su cabeza en sus brazos.

-¿pero porque no le dices tú lo que sientes por él?-

Guerrero salvaje levanta una pata haciendo que todos se callen –escúchame confederación tribal, he sido nombrado patriarca por recuperar al búfalo blanco, pero hay alguien que será mejor que yo para guiaros-

Applejack seguía hablando con la pegaso amarilla -¿sabes qué?- se levanta con valor en el rostro -¡tienes razón! No me quedare aquí sin hacer nada, además como él tiene un cargo de importancia no será mal visto que sea yo quien se le declare- se voltea a la pegaso –claro sería distinto si él y yo fuéramos del mismo nivel social como antes-

-es por eso que le cederé mí puesto como patriarca para volver a ser del mismo nivel social que los otros apaches, que equivale a cualquier pony que trabaje en una granja de manzanas-

-"#$%&%#"#$- dice Applejack frustrada –ahora tiene que ser él quien se me declare-

-¿y por qué Applejack?, ¿no puedes decirle tu misma que lo amas?-

-¿estás loca?, ninguna pony que se respete puede ir rogando a los pies de un macho que este a la misma altura que ella, eso fue lo que me enseño mi abuela y lo que haré-

La pegaso asiente negativamente –Ho Applejack, tú y tu argullo-

Las cmc caminaban por el Pow wow mirando por todas partes que podían hacer entre las actividades que tenían libre acceso todo el que quisiera para compartir la cultura entre los pueblos.

Su vista se centra en un pawnee con mimbre tejiendo una canasta-¡cuite mark crusades fabricantes de canastas!- gritan al unisonó.

5 minutos después el mimbre queda restregado por todas partes e incendiándose, las potras están con la cabeza baja ante el pawnee que las ve con enojo.

Vuelven a caminar y se encuentran con un búfalo tallando un tótem -¡cuite mark crusades escultoras!-

4 minutos después el tótem está destrozado en astillas en el piso mientras el búfalo se lo queda mirando con la boca abierta y un tic en el ojo, a lo que las potras aprovechan de escapar.

Al huir se encuentran a unos ciervos disparando con arco a unos flancos de paja que se ven a lo lejos -¡cuite mark crusades arqueras!-

8 segundos después un puma estaba acostado en el tipi de un chaman ciervo con 3 flechas clavadas en los flancos, el chaman arranca de golpe una flecha haciendo gemir al puma quien luego mira con ira a las potras mientras les mostraba los colmillos.

Esa noche

Dash volaba a centímetros del piso acompañando a corazoncito fuerte quien caminaba con la cabeza baja en clara tristeza –lamento lo de tu padre corazoncito fuerte-

-no te preocupes, el nunca me quiso realmente, cuando mi madre murió al darme a luz me dio al jefe pesuña relámpago y dijo que no quería verme nunca más-

-¡eso es terrible!-

-tranquila (suspiro) solo quiero dormir un poco- dicho esto entra en su tipi mientras dash la miraba con tristeza.

-(suspiro) lo lamento amiga-

-al fin nos vemos- dice una voz a su espalda, al voltearse se encuentra con el nuevo patriarca hijo del mar –solo Dios sabia que nos veríamos-

La pony se sorprende y se inclina ante el patriarca –no sé a qué se refiero su patriarquesa… o como se diga-

El chaman sonríe tiernamente y le pone una pata en el hombro –tranquila niña, dime ¿no me recuerdas de un sueño?-

La pony levanta la mirada y al fin logra recordar el sueño que tubo –¿pe… pero cómo?- el lobo la calla con un dedo.

-tranquila pequeña, te contare la historia de tu madre y la de guerrero salvaje-

Más tarde esa noche fluttershy caminaba por la aldea disfrutando de la hermosa noche, al llegar al tipi en el que dormía se encuentra con el patriarca acostado junto a la fogata apagada frente al tipi.

La pony trata de evitar la vergüenza de verlo a los ojos a alguien de tal influencia y pasa en puntillas detrás de él en hurtadillas.

-hola fluttershy- dice el chaman asustando a la pony de detrás de él.

-¡HA!... lo siento, no quería molestarlo señor-

El chaman contesta sin voltearse -no te preocupes pequeña, ven acércate a las brazas-

La pony obedece tímidamente y se para a un lado del patriarca -¿Qué… que está viendo?-

-recuerdos, recuerdos y sombras del pasado- saca un polvo brillante de una bolsa de cuero –dime ¿Qué ves ahí?- dicho esto arroja el polvo contra las brazas convirtiéndolas en una gran llama de la cual salen muchos colores brillantes.

La pony se asusta un segundo pero después de un momento empieza a acercarse tímidamente –veo… veo- entre las llamas se visualiza un cachorro de lobo blanco que ladraba feliz en dirección de la pegaso mientras sonreirá y sacaba la lengua.

-ese es guerrero salvaje- se voltea a la pony –lo conozco de toda su vida, y sé que estas en su corazón-

La pony se voltea a verlo sin entender –¿desde cuándo que lo conoces?-

-yo mismo atendí el parto de su madre, mis ojos azules fue lo primero que vio en este mundo… sé lo que hay en su corazón, y sentí el dolor que sintió cuando perdió la mitad de este al morir roció matinal, mi querida amiga que quise como a una hija-

Baja las orejas con tristeza -lamento oír eso, pero sé que al estar en su corazón como nuestras otras amigas lo ayudaremos-

El chaman la ve con una ceja levantada -¿no entiendes verdad?-

-¿entender qué?-

-no importa-

Al medio día las ponis y el lobo estaban en la estación de tren de la nueva Appleloosa acompañadas por Braeburn.

-¿seguro que te quieres ir con nosotras?- pregunta Twilight al lobo –puedes quedarte más tiempo si quieres-

-no te preocupes, además estoy preocupado por otra cosa-

-¿de qué cosa?- pregunta Rainbow volando junto al lobo

-un chaman pie negro me dijo que el sur fue tomado por los changeling, y los príncipes han logrado escapar- se voltea a verlas de frente –por favor recuerden que si la encuentra la princesa celestia le he pedido que la mandara con ustedes para que le enseñen el significado de la amistad-

Todas las ponis se sorprendieron ante sus palabras, se miraron entre sí y Fluttershy dio un paso al frente –¿en verdad crees que podamos enseñarle?-

El lobo pone una pata en su hombro –lo creo, creo en todas ustedes chicas, pero recuerden el no decirle nada, esto debe estar bajo fuerte secreto que la princesa celestia dijo también guardaría-

-¿pero porque cariño?- pregunta Applejack -¿a qué se debe tanto secreto?-

-es que el corazón de la princesa esa congelado para evitar que se le rompa por tanto que ha pasado- se toca el pecho con una pata –yo sé lo que es eso- dice para sí mismo y se voltea a las ponys –quiero hacer algo por ella, asique por favor prométanme que si la ven no dirán nada de lo que les he dicho, ¿está bien?-

Todas responden al unisonó –está bien, lo prometemos-

El lobo da una sonrisa y mira al tren acercándose -me alegra, porque pronto sonaran los tambores y cantos de guerra en el sur-

* * *

**este es mas que nada un capitulo de trancicion, les aconsejo leer "amor frio" de KuroDerpy que cuent la historia mucho mas adelantada de lo que a pasado. el siguiente capitulo dera mejor**

**se agradecen los reviews (comentarios)**


	7. amor frio: rompiendo el hielo

Capitulo 7: amor frio: rompiendo el hielo

Cuando gs dormía un día despertó por el aleteo de un pegaso guardia solar, el cual vino de parte de la princesa celestia diciéndole que los príncipes del sur llegaron como dijo y los mando a ponyville como él lo pidió, que pronto podrían comenzar con el plan del lobo de dar un golpe duro contra los changeling.

-bien, muchas gracias- le dice el lobo al pegaso mientras camina a un lado de él saliendo de la cueva.

-perdone… ¿pero qué piensa hacer exactamente?-

El lobo se voltea seriamente al pegaso –salvar un reino- de repente siente un golpe en la cara con algo blando y abre los ojos de golpe -dah... ¿que fue eso?- dice el lobo despertando sobre un piso de madera.

Una unicornio de pelaje celeste, crin y cola rubia y de ojos vacios que dormía en una ostentosa cama a su lado le da la espalda -odio ver a alguien sonreír mientras duerme-

-o lo ciento noru, recordé cuando no conocimos su majestad- decía riéndose un momento

La yegua lo ve fastidiada -¿cuando me ayudaste en el bosque?-

Mira de lado a lado -ha... si-

El vuelve a dar la espalda -¿qué tiene de especial recordar cuando me desatoraste del árbol?-

-flashback-

Durante semanas desde lejos vigilaba a los alicorneo de alas mecánicas, el príncipe menor is vivía y trabajaba con Applejack mientras que la mayor vivía con twilight… hasta que conoció un pegaso rojo, el cual el lobo savia que era de Dragonia.

La princesa era de un corazón sumamente frio, amargada, testaruda y muy fácil de enojar.

El pegaso de quien se enamoro, y no quería admitirlo a pesar de llevar su relación… lejos, se llamaba den, era de la zona nórdica de Dragonia, pudo ser jarl: el señor de una aldea, pero renuncio al puesto cuando murió su padre.

El lobo vigilaba de lejos a la que se convirtió en unicornio al perder sus alas mecánicas entrar en el bosque everfree, en donde canto una hermosa canción a la luna, pero de un momento a otro volvió a su fría personalidad odiándose a si misma por expresar tantos sentimientos y empezó a golpear su cabeza contra un árbol dejando su cuerno aturado en el.

-valla, mejor la dejo hasta que se tranquilice- se voltea, pero no da un paso sintiendo el olor de manticoras que se acercaban –(suspiro) mi observación anónima se fue al diablo- se acerca a la yegua y le dice -Oye linda, ¿estás bien?- simulando nunca haberla visto antes-

-fin flashback-

El lobo pone las patas superiores sobre la cama y acaricia la nuca de la pony con la nariz -es que de ahí nos conocimos y me alegra haberlo hecho-

Al sentir la nariz fría contra su pelaje le recorre un escalofrió asustándola para terminar cayendo del otro lado de la cama, mira al lobo levantándose un poco solo dejando ver sus ojos -yo no tanto...-

Gs da una sonrisa, se sube a la cama, toma a la pony de la piel de la espalda y la acuesta sobre la cama a lo que el también lo hace rodeándola con una pata -no pareces muy feliz de volver a ti tierra- decía mientras calentaba el cuerpo de la pony con el suyo

La yegua lo empuja un poco con su pata trasera -no es que no esté feliz salvaje...aun...no me acostumbro y muchos recuerdos...regresan a mi...-

El lobo la ve melancólico y se baja de la cama para verla a los ojos -¿sabes porque te he ayudado este tiempo?-

Noru no quería verle a los ojos -¿por qué no tenias nada mejor que hacer?- habla con sarcasmo

-¿sabes porque convencí a todos los apaches, a los 50.000 en venir a una tierra al sur del mundo cubierta de nieve y hielo a pelear contra los changeling para que recuperes tu trono?-

Seguía sin verle a la cara -O lo dices de una vez o cierras la bocaza...y me dejas dormir-

La toma del mentón y la hace verla a los ojos -por que eres como yo, hemos pasado por mucho y quiero que mi fortaleza se la tuya, tal vez no me quieras a tu lado más de lo necesario, pero aún que este a un continente de distancia estaré siempre para ti. Porque aunque no lo quieras creer... somos las dos caras de la misma moneda- el lobo se veía reflejado en los vacios ojos de la yegua y ella en los grises del can

el lobo se dio cuenta por primera vez que los ojos vacios de la yegua decían mas de lo que parecía, ya que su rostro siempre estaba sin expresión -¿porque te importo tanto si lo que me pase no es tu problema?-

Gs baja la pata -porque espero que algún día hagan lo mismo por mí- decía con voz de un suspiro mientras la veía a los ojos

-que es lo que esperas de mi salvaje habla sin rodeos- a pesar de sus amargas palabras la voz de noru era calmada

-nada "amor frio"... nada- dicho esto toma la espada de la muralla de piedra, se la asegura y camina a la puerta

La pony aparece frente de el tapándole la puerta -no trates de escapar...con mi magia de regreso soy tu peor pesadilla- junta su nariz con la del lobo -mas hablar de una maldita vez o ¿te saco la verdad?-

la toma de las mejillas bruscamente -¿quieres que te describa que tan metida estarías en mi corazón si no estuviera siendo ocupado ya?, ¿quieres que te diga que tanto me duele es saber que conozco a alguien como yo y no quiere expresar lo que siente?- la suelta y se agacha a su altura -¿o quieres que te cuente como me veo reflejado en lo que expresan tus ojos en lugar de tu cara?- y como el lobo lo espero lo insulto para luego salir corriendo de la habitación

-(suspiro) al menos no me abofeteo como a su nórdico novio den- dicho eso baja la cabeza y sale caminando del cuarto

noru sale del lugar y camina por la nieve, la noche era tan fría que los ponys normales no podrían tolerarla, se deja caer sobre un montículo de nieve mientras maldecía sin descanso -estúpido salvaje...si supiera que una grieta en el hielo es por su culpa- se tapa la cara con las patas

Pero se escuchan dos voces femeninas a lo lejos entre los arboles -¿escuchaste algo?-

-no, pero mamá, tengo que hacerlo?-

-nada de excusas señorita, te lo digo, nuestro castillo fue liberado por salvajes y esa princesita que los acompaña, el que controla a los salvajes controlara el reino y ahí es donde entras tu-

Noru se asoma por unos arbustos y ve dos ponis de tierra, una madre y su hija de casi su misma edad.

-¿qué quieres que haga?-

-escuche que un salvaje es seguido más que el mismo patriarca, tu tendrás que seducirlo y si no sirve, lo drogamos y lo metes a tu cama, al quitarte la inocencia se verá obligado a corresponderte y tu le pedirás el mismo castillo que libero-

La princesa estaba frente a ellas- (sonido de tos) ¿que hacen es mi castillo intrusas?-

Ambas se asustan y bajan la cabeza fingiendo demencia -su majestad... mi madre y yo estábamos...-

-somos sus leales servidoras, doncellas del castillo mi señora-

La princesa las ve severamente, pues no escucho por completo su murmurar -¿qué hacen en esta zona del castillo?, la servidumbre tiene prohibido entrar a mi jardín- se acerca mas a ellas -vuelvan al castillo y hagan sus deberes o mañana los yetis estarán comiendo carne fresca-

-si su majestad- dicen al unisonó y caminan a su lado entrando al castillo

Todos los jefes estaban desayunando en el gran salón junto con noru y el pegaso den mientras los lobos que acamparon fuera de la fortaleza comían sus festines hechos de changeling

Pero noru noto algo extraño -¿desea mas leche mi señor?- dice la madre que encontró noru en el patio del castillo a gs

Con toda la intención Noru toma su plato y se lo arroja en la cara al lobo, todos se quedan callados ante esto, ella solo quería llamar la atención del lobo y no se le ocurrió mejor modo que ese

El enorme lobo se quita lentamente el plato de su cara, lo deja en la mesa y la salta caminando lentamente a noru.

Todos veían preocupados lo que iba a pasar entre un guerrero tan conocido y una unicornio tan poderosa. El enorme lobo estaba parado en cuatro patas muy por arriba de la pony viéndola a los ojos.

Antes que nadie se diera cuanta gs había estrellado un pie de limón en la cara de la unicornio, restregándoselo en la cara para terminar riéndose a carcajadas

La yegua se quita los restos del postre con su pata yendo de arriba a abajo, noru sonrió con malicia, hizo brillar su cuerno y un pastel de 3 pisos cayó en la cabeza del can

-te queda bien el merengue rosa- hablo la unicornio tratando de contener la risa

El lobo la miraba con una sonrisa juguetona, pero el pastel no solo le cayó a él, sino que salpico a otro lobo a su lado y este al notar que otro lobo se reía de él le arrojo de su comida, este se agacho y le cayó a otro lobo.

Antes que nadie se diera cuenta estaban inmersos en una gran batalla de comida. Gs apega su espalda a la de noru con un pie en una pata y puré de papas en la otra -JAJAJAA esto sí que es una batalla ¿o no preciosa?-

La yegua terminaba de estrellar el pie de queso sobre uno de los guardias ponys, el lobo volteo a verla, esta estaba roja y con una rara mueca en su cara como si tratara de contener la risa, el lobo estaba aprendiendo a leer los ojos vacíos de Noru

Da una sonrisa de satisfacción ante los sentimientos que afloran de la pony y arroja sobre la cabeza de la misma el pie dándole en la cara a un lobo que al voltearse salto sobre otro pensando que fue él quien se lo arrojo.

Gs mira a los ojos de la unicornio otra vez y le dice al oído -¿quieres salir de aquí o quieres seguir en la batalla?-

La yegua da un rápido vistazo por la habitación, ve a un lobo y un pony que toman a Den por las patas y lo meten de lleno a un pastel, ve al lobo y suspira -larguémonos de aquí ya estoy bastante pegajosa-

Los dos llegan al techo de la fortaleza, gs entra primero mientras se carcajeaba casi hasta quien creería que está más loco de lo que está en realidad -JAJAJAAJAAAJAAAJAA ¡ESO ESTUVO GENIAL!- camina a la cornisa y se apoya en ella viendo los tipis de sus hermanos acampando fuera de las murallas -tenemos que repetirlo más seguido, o no su majestad...- se queda callado al voltearse a noru

La yegua veía al frente sentada mientras lamia la crema que quedo en sus patas -supongo que... sería bueno...se llama divertirse ¿no?- la cara de ella tenía una sonrisa diminuta pero sus ojos estaban tranquilos

-(suspiro) si... lo seria- camina lentamente y se acuesta delante de ella -dime noru, ¿qué te pareció mi respuesta de esta mañana?, estoy curioso, dime la y te diré algún secreto mío-

A pesar de todo el resto de pastel que tenía en la cara se pudo ver claramente el sonrojo, frunció el ceño de inmediato –¿ha… hablas de esas tonterías que me dijiste en la habitación?-

-sí, dímela y te contare algo de mi pasado-

-repítelas una por una...y si se me da la gana te contestare...- dice la yegua girando su cabeza como si estuviera indignada, la verdad es que tantas cosas nuevas que experimentaba la ponían nerviosa

- (suspiro) está bien... la primera fue si querías que te describa que tan metida estarías en mi corazón si no estuviera siendo ocupado ya-

-no me interesa saberlo, pero...puedes decirlo si quieres...- la yegua se recuesta también pero unos centímetros lejos del lobo

El lobo mira a otro lado en claro dolor de sus propias palabras -y si... querías que te diga que tanto me duele es saber que conozco a alguien como yo y no quiere expresar lo que siente-

Noru mira a otro lado buscando algo en que distraerse por los nervios -no respondiste lo primero idiota...- luego le dan ganas de morderse la lengua -dime de una vez todo lo que me quieres decir, sabes que odio los rodeos...-

gs agita su cabeza y se voltea a noru, la ve a los ojos y le dice con tono calmo pero apresurado -se que tus ojos expresan todo lo que no quieres expresar con el rostro, veo tu sonrisa y tu emoción en ellos- se pone una pata en el pecho -siento dolor al saber que hay alguien delante de mí que es como yo y se niega a demostrarlo- baja la pata y le dice en un suspiro -o quieres que te confiese que tan enamorado estaría de ti si no tuviéramos a alguien ya en el tulló congelado y en la mitad del mío-

La yegua se pone de pie de un salto, su rostro era un poema de verse por lo roja y nerviosa que estaba, trataba de decir algo pero sus palabras solo eran maldiciones. había entrado en pánico al no poder entender esas emociones se dio media vuelta lista para escapar, pero una frase si logro salir muy tenuemente de sus labios mientras se alejaba -si no tuviera al idiota...tu tendrías ese lugar estúpido...-

el lobo sintió saltar el medio corazón que tenia, como jamás en su vida creyó llegar a escuchar esas palabras de los labios de una hembra. Se quedo ahí, viendo por donde se fue la yegua, pero cierra los ojos y se levanta lentamente para también irse

-flashback-

Gs y Spike estaban acostados en un verde prado mirando de lejos a ponyville -guerrero salvaje-

-si Spike-  
-¿me guardas un secreto?-  
-solo si tu me guardas uno-  
el dragón le extiende un meñique -¿Pinkie promesa?-  
el lobo sonríe y le toma el meñique con la garra del suyo -Pinkie promesa-  
-bien... estoy enamorado de Rarity-  
el lobo da una gran sonrisa -¿en serio? yo de fluttershy- el dragón se tapa la boca dando una gran bocanada de aire de la impresión, a lo que el lobo le sella los labios con dos garras -si me ayudas con fluttershy yo te ayudo con Rarity- le extiende la pata -¿trato?-  
-emmmm... ¡trato echo!- se dan la mano en un fuerte apretón

-fin flashback-

Gs ya estaba junto a los tipis mientras veía irse a un grupo de lobos irse en dirección de una aldea controlada por los changeling mientras otro grupo se preparaba

Noru estaba hablando con unos guardias, Den se encontraba afilando su hacha de doble filo con otros guerreros, cuando la yegua se quedo sola miro al lobo su cara se puso rara luego corrió de nuevo a la fortaleza perdiéndose por uno de los pasillos

Mientras tanto en el lado oeste del país is, el hermano de noru y segundo en la línea de sucesión se ayeaba con 20.000 lobos luna llena en la fortaleza que liberaron el día anterior, al mando de este ejército estaba el jefe Gerónimo que se había encariñado mucho con el joven príncipe.

-inténtalo otra vez- dice el viejo jefe mirando al príncipe fallar una vez más su disparo con el arco a un blanco de paja

el joven pony también tiene un temperamento inestable, avienta el arco con todas sus fuerzas -estoy harto! Jamás podre hacer eso- se sienta en el piso y cruza sus patas

el lobo se sienta a su lado mientras sonreía y hacia los ruidos de esfuerzo que hace todo viejo al sentarse -eres el octavo que me dice eso, el primero fue mi hijo mayor, plumas azules, y míralo ahora- se voltea mirando detrás de ellos y ve a un lobo con muchos cuchillos -e hijo, muéstrale al muchacho que tan bueno eres- sin decir una sola palabra en menos de un segundo un cuchillo pasa volando entre ambos para impactarse en el centro del blanco de paja incrustándose tan fuerte que la madera cruje.

Is a pesar de que esta impresionado es terco como todos en su familia -no me importa! es un lobo y es mas fácil que lo haga.. yo… Solo soy un pony-

el lobo se vuelve a voltear -¡quien camina entre nosotros!, dispara al blanco- desde la altura de una muralla una flecha como de tamaño para que la use un pony se incrusta a una orilla del blanco, al is voltearse ve a un pony de pelaje celeste y crin naranja vestido con una piel de lobo blanca sobre una de las murallas de la fortaleza

-pero que carajos?- el joven príncipe estaba que no se creía lo que acababa de ver -¿como lo hizo? ni siquiera es unicornio o algo-

-es por la practica- toma el arco del suelo y se lo enseña a is -¿seguirás... o crees que un pony no puede hacerlo?-

Le arrebata el arco -que clase de príncipe seria si no puedo con algo tan bobo como esto-

El unicornio lo intenta varias veces más fallando sin remedio pero al intento 20 la flecha pega muy cerca de blanco, la cara del pequeño se llena de emoción -viste eso abuelo?! Lo hice! -

-ja ja, si muchacho, lo vi sigue así cada disparo será mas cercano al blanco-

Gs veía como otro grupo de bravos apaches y ponis del castillo partían a otra aldea, pero se percato que noru no estaba para dar acto de presencia ante sus ponis que se fueron. De inmediato siente su aroma y va a buscarla, pero aun con la tormenta en la cabeza sobre las palabras de la pony que le penetraron el corazón "si no tuviera al idiota...tu tendrías ese lugar estúpido..."

Noru que seguía en la fortaleza estaba en una habitación de almacenamiento, saco algunas viejas prendas y un casco de plata que ya nadie usaba, con su magia le dio forma de una pequeña tiara, que se parecía a la que usaba cuando vivía en el castillo.  
Se quedo distraída en un baúl que tenia pequeños vestidos, del tamaño para un potrillo

-te ves bien- decía gs en la puerta con voz calma y baja.

la yegua se asusto y tropezó con una caja detrás de ella, la tiara rodo hasta las patas del lobo -¿qué quieres?!- empieza a guardar frenéticamente los pequeños trajes que había encontrado.

El lobo toma la tiara y la ve con una especie de melancolía -a... nada... nada...- camina a la pony y le pone la tiara en la cabeza -no fuiste a despedir a tus tropas-

-no hacía falta...lo harán bien...no son tan inútiles como creí..- no despega sus ojos de los del lobo -¿qué haces aquí? pensé que ya habías partido-

Ambos estaban a centímetros -lo haré, pero primero quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien- aun veía a los vacios ojos a la pony ya empezando a sentir el olor de su aliento a pesar de que no le llegaba el vapor que salía de su boca por la baja temperatura

-no tienes por qué preocuparte por mi y lo sabes...- la cara de la pony no mostraba enojo alguno, solo estaba algo sonrojado pero tenuemente -supongo que iré con otro grupo...a menos que quieres que te valla cuidando la espalda- sonríe de lado -pero tendrías que aceptar que mis hechizos son los mejores-

El lobo se pone un poco nervioso -solo cuando no nos vas a matar, ahí un poblado al no... Norte, ese será todo tulló- lentamente empieza a acercarse a su rostro mientras se sonroja y se ponía mas nervioso -pero si quieres puedes venir con migo, ¡solo si quieres claro!-

La unicornio contra todas las probabilidades sonríe tiernamente -Claro que iré contigo, alguien tiene que cuidar tu peludo trasero- en los ojos de noru estaba reflejado el sonrojado lobo

Su rostro tranquilo y un poco sonrojado estaba a milímetros de la cara de GS

Quien empieza a relajarse y a dejarse llevar por el momento -dime noru, si den no estu...-

Empieza hablar en susurro -¿si yo siguiera sola que pensarías de mi?-

-solo sé qué pensaría lo mismo y también aria esto- cierra los ojos y le da un profundo beso a la pony

La princesa abre los ojos a más no poder pero sin pensarlo corresponde el beso y se relaja ente este

El lobo lentamente mientras la besaba con amor levanta su pata y empieza acariciar la crin rubia de la pony, peinando la con sus garras afuera como si de un peine se tratasen

Noru cierra los ojos sin oír a su razón, empieza disfrutar el beso, acaricia la mejilla del lobo

Gs toma la nuca de la pony y empieza a der mas apasionado el beso, aun siendo delicado y romántico en este

La yegua también estaba profundizando el beso pero cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, no se vio besando al lobo si no al pegaso, algo en su helado corazón se astillo, se separo del apache y volvió a la realidad viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos

-¿qué sucede?- pregunta el lobo con sus patas en la cara de la pegaso

-¿qué sucede?- la voz de la pony tenía ira, empuja al lobo y lo ve a los ojos -no sé qué sucede maldición! Te beso pero todo lo que veo es al idiota! ¿Por qué demonios porque?- la unicornio empieza a golpear todo lo que había en el lugar incluso arroja la tiara estrellándola contra la pared y rompiéndola

el sonido de la tiara en el piso deja hipnotizado al lobo, no es la primera vez que escucha un corona siendo arrojada al piso, pero recupero la cordura y ve a noru a los ojos y le pregunta con tristeza -¿tú no querías besarme, cierto?-

-no te equivoques estúpido salvaje...no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho...pero...Den...- Noru se lleva los cascos a la cara, no lloraba ni nada si no que tenía una pelea interna con todo aquello que sentía que desconocía

Gs empieza a hablar como borracho -pues que mala suerte tengo... hubiera sido genial... pero besas genial- empieza a tambalearse y su vista a girar por todas partes

La chica lo ve muy enojada -maldito desgraciado! Estabas ebrio!- en sus ojos había en deje de decepción

Los ojos del apache se vuelven blancos y se desmaya, pero algo era extraño, no emitía ningún aroma a alcohol

La yegua al verlo desmayarse se le baja el coraje de golpe -salvaje?...salvaje?...- noru se asusta de verdad, el no estaba ebrio, no se dio cuenta que al besarlo no sabía a alcohol, rápidamente lo acomodo en sus piernas -estúpido ¿qué te pasa? no me hagas esto!- con uno de sus hechizo teletransporta a ambos a una habitación dejándolo en la cama, lo ve unos segundos antes de teletrasnportarse de nuevo en busca del patriarca

Gs despertó en la cama de noru con la vista nublada, después de unos segundos recupero la vista y veía un pote de greda del que bebía un liquido verde que le daba el patriarca sosteniendo lo con una pata mientras sostenía la cabeza del lobo blanco con la otra.

-tranquilo muchacho, alguien te drogo, solo bebe y tranquilízate, estarás bien-

Noru estaba en la orilla de la cama recargada con su cuerpo en el piso, jadeaba de cansancio -menos al despertó el estúpido...no iba...a poder...teletrasnportarme de...de nuevo...-

La vos del chaman y del guerrero se escuchaban a través de la puerta

-bien, tengo que preparar una poción según lo síntomas: ¿te duele la cabeza?-  
contesta con voz débil -un poco- se escuchan moler hierbas  
-tienes salpullido en las encías-  
-no, pero siento lo dedos helados- se escuchan mas hierbas  
-¿has tenido ya relaciones sexuales?-  
-ah... si-  
-no me mientas- le dice alzándole una ceja  
-yo... yo no miento-  
-puedes decirme la verdad, soy chaman y sacerdote-  
-(suspiro) está bien soy virgen-  
-JA ¿bromeas? que perdedor-

-no bromea- la yegua se para un poco tambaleante y se tumba a la cama -ya me lo había confesado el bobo...-

-es una broma niña, solo míralo, es obvio que es 150 kilos de carne inmaculada-

-¿¡podemos dejar hablar de eso!?-  
el chaman le pone las hiervas molidas en la boca a gs -mastica esto y estarás bien, los dejare solos- dicho esto sale de la habitación dejando al lobo y a la pony solos en la cama.

Gs se voltea a noru viéndola a los ojos con clara confusión en el rostro sin saber que decir

Noru lo ve aun acostada, sus ojos están cansados, emboza una diminuta sonrisa- 150 kg eeh? estas gordo...-

-el musculo pesa más que la grasa preciosa, y soy el lobo más grande que se ha visto entre los luna llena- empieza a hacerle cosquillas en el estomago -y tú no eres quien para juzgarme-

La yegua se lleva una pata a la boca evitando reír -de...deja de hacer eso maldición!- trata de patearlo pero esta débil

El lobo se detiene y la abraza con una pata cargándola en su pecho -¿puedo decirte algo personal?-

-que… qué diablos es...?- la yegua está un poco sonrojada

Empieza a acariciar su nariz con la de él y le dice en tono de burla de un niño -se que te gusto que te besara-

La yegua se pone toda roja -aaahg!- trata de separarse, pero aparte de que no tiene fuerzas el lobo la tiene bien abrazado, suspira molesta -Y que si así fue?-

El lobo la ve a los ojos con una mirada comprensiva y tierna -eres hermosa, linda, lista y eres princesa. Yo soy un bastardo, vivo en una cueva en el bosque y soy un fenómeno al ser tan grande. ¿Por qué no te molesto que nos besáramos?-

Pone su frete en pecho del lobo ocultando su mirada -si no eh podido decirle al idiota lo que siento por el...como creer que seré capas de decir lo que siento por ti...- su voz sonaba triste

Acaricia su crin un segundo y la separa de el levantándola para verla a los ojos -lo lograras, ¿sabes porque?- le da un corto beso en los labios -porque yo lo hice, y tu eres como yo-

Los ojos de noru se llenan de lágrimas pero no llora -no nos parecemos idiota, además ya estoy bastante grande para poder cambiar...- baja su mirada de nuevo dejando caer un par de lagrimas

La ve con tristeza y la apega a su pecho en un confortable abrazo -créeme, has cambiado mucho, y apostaría mi pata inferior derecha a que llegaras a ser mejor que yo-

-que...que sientes tu por mí...?- habla sin separarse del abrazo

abre los ojos como platos al pensar en eso, el dulce rostro de fluttershy pasa por su mente -siento...- siente que engaña a la pony que ama con otra y que traiciona a den al star con su novia -eres...- lenta una vez más a la pony frente a sus ojos -una de las mas maravillosas pony que e conocido y si las cosas hubieran sudo distintas te amaría con pación, pero aun así are esto- le da un profundo beso en los labios y se gira en la cama quedando sobre ella.

La yegua tiene los ojos muy abiertos, no sabía cómo reaccionar, sus palabras tan sinceras la habían aturdido

Lentamente el lobo acaricia el rostro de la pony con una pata, le inquietaba el actuar de la pony, pero por algún motivo no pensaba, solo seguía delante besándola con gran pasión y amor

la yegua había empezado a besarle con pasión también, no podía dejar de pensar en el pegaso pero ese salvaje besaba tan bien, de repente se puso pálida empujo al lobo y salió corriendo al cuarto de baño, tras la puerta se oyó como vomitaba y maldecía casi al mismo tiempo

el lobo mira con preocupación a la pegaso entrar al baño, en ese momento entra el chaman a la habitación -lo olvide gs- le pone unas hierbas en la boca -mastica esto que si no lo haces el efecto de las drogas no se irá-

dicho esto se va de la habitación mientras gs masticaba las hierbas, de repente sacude su cabeza y abre los ojos como platos -rallos, ¿qué hice?, noru lo siento, en verdad no era yo mismo y... ¿estás bien?-

Se oyó de nuevo que vomitaba -llama al viejo tu salvaje idiota... no... no me siento bien..-

Minutos después el patriarca estaba dándole una especie de sopa de verduras a la pony calmando su mal estar -tranquila, bebe con calma- se voltea a gs -¿por qué no vas con las tropas? van al último pueblo de la cercanía, no creo que te quieras perder eso-

Donde estaba gs aparece una nube con su forma, al deshacerse el ya no estaba

-no se lo dijo dos veces...- hablaba sarcástica la pony en la cama -...oye viejo...sabes donde fue el idiota?...solo...solo es curiosidad…-

-fue a uno de los poblados, tu novio den es muy valiente, pero está muy inseguro por tu actuar niña-

-ya lo sé!- alza la voz enojada -...desde hace días no me siento bien...por eso..- suspira algo culpable -eh vuelto a tratarle como antes-

-se a lo que se debe niña... y deberías decirle que...- se escuchan unos ruidos de murmullos en el patio -¿que es eso?-

-Decirle que?- noru también se distrae con los ruidos y se asoma por la ventana junto con el viejo lobo

El lobo la toma de un hombro y son rodeados por una briza, al desaparecer ellos se encontraban en el patio viendo a un viejo oso polar de patas negras vestido como los apaches entrar a la fortaleza mientras todos lo miraban

Noru se queda quieta ante la imponente aparición, no se mueve aunque siente que algo no va bien con ese ser

El anciano oso empieza a hablar en voz alta a todos los lobos y ponis que lo miraban -hace mil años hubo una ventisca que duro toda una generación, los reyes morían helados en sus castillos como los aldeanos en sus chozas y las ponis asfixiaban a sus hijos para no verlos morir de hambre... y lloraban y sentían las lagrimas congelarse en sus mejillas. Durante esa ventisca los cuerpos de quienes habitaron estas tierras se levantaron, arrasaron ciudades enteras montadas en sus caballos muertos, cazando a los que huían a los bosques con sus jaurías de pálidas arañas, ¡grandes como ponis!- dice esto último con pación mientras todos solo lo veían y escuchaban atentamente -he vivido 100 cálidas primaveras y 100 crudos inviernos... ni siquiera sé cuantas lunas he cumplido, pero si sigo vivo es por una razón, al salir el sol esta madrugada e sabido porque. Mi padre era chaman, chaman de los pies negros, cuando era niño y mi hermano y yo pescábamos a la orilla del mar se nos acerco y nos dijo que esos seres volverían algún día y arrasarían la zona helada como lo hicieron antaño-

Noru salió del trance y armada con su orgullo encaro al oso, a pesar de todo ese lugar era su hogar -Eso no puede pasar! Debe haber un modo de impedirlo!-

-ahí uno... los reyes helados han mantenido a estas criaturas en su lugar gracias a un artefacto místico que eran sus coronas, cuando la sangre real dejo de latir en quien la portaba se inicio una cuenta regresiva, si no se devuelve a quien tenga la sangre de la realeza al trono con las coronas reales en menos de dos semanas el reino y tal ves el mundo estarán perdidos- se voltea a la multitud -he hablado, les e confiado el secreto de mi padre- camina a la salida lentamente -ahora emprenderé el viaje... al otro lado-

Todos veían al oso desaparecer entre los bosques, luego con la misma cara de asombro se voltearon a la princesa sin decir nada, solo la miraban atentamente con la boca abierta

la unicornio estaba tan asombrada como los demás, eso era algo que ni ella misma sabia, tuvo un coque de emociones, podía ayudar a su reino pero… ella no era reina, eso significaba que -Esto debe ser una maldita broma...-

* * *

**doy gracias a kuroderpy por ayudarme en este capitulo, si desean saver mas sobre su personaje y los eventos previos a este capitulo lean su fic "amor frio" y tratare de especificar lo mejor posible en estos capítulos para que entiendan. escríbanme las dudas y las responderé en el sig. capitulo**


	8. amor frió: fin del invierno

**¡Aselebrar! acabo de recibir mi primera critica destructiva, digo constructiva. La cual decia muchas cosas que crei que podrían tener dudas y aprobechare para explicarles.**

**Despues de publicar el capitulo que hice con kuroderpy recivi cierta critica por mi fic, el cual decia:**

**Lo siento amigo, pero temo decirte que tu historia era muy buena, y ha pasado a ser tremendamente aburrida y tediosa, metes y sacas personajes a lo tonto y luego ni dices quienes son o como carambas salieron, los pones como si los conocieramos de antemano, empiezas una trama y termina siendo otra y ni terminas la idea original, "fluttershy y el apache" fue muy bueno porque cumplia su historia pero dejaste un final pesimo, esta "continuacion" nada que ver, ahora estas empezando un fic dentro de otro fic, a lo mejor quisiste demostrar que sabes mucho de las culturas apaches pues usas un lenguage tecnico que a veces cro que tu solo te entiendes (y lo digo por los lectores jovenes no por mi), pero la clase de historia se te fue de las manos y ahora quieres empezar otra trama que seguramente se te va a salir de las manos tambien.****  
****Toma esta critica como quieras, si la borras me da lo mismo, simplemente tenia que decirlo como fan.**

**gracias por decir que mi historia era buena**

**el motivo por el cual meto y saco personajes es porque sigo el ejemplo del gran George R. R. martin, autor de hielo y fuego, personajes de los cuales se sabe y no se sabe al mismo tiempo pero forman parte importante de la historia.**

**no es una trama, son muchas mini tramas que en el fondo se ven enredadas por el pasado de los personajes, además también sigo el ejemplo del autor de fics: pablochx, cullas historias eran tan largas que pasaban varias cosas en esta.**

"**fluttershy y el apache" era solo el inicio para el resto de la historia, la cual se vera desarrollada en, hasta el momento tengo pensado, 4 fic.**

**No es un fic dentro de otro, sino como dije son mini tramas siguiendo el ejemplo de pablochx, en las mias se dividen en barias partes. Adelantando un poco en este fic serán: el pow wow, la guerra en el sur (gracias a kuroderpy, porque no lo planie XD), el torneo en Canterlot, y finalmente la yegada de Zorg (el cual espero se ballande espalda cuando sepan quien es).**

**Con respecto a la "clase de historia", ese es mi cello, soy el único creador de fics de mlp que introduce cultura a sus fic. Yo soy medievalista (me especializo en la edad media) y planeo meter materia de eso en mi siguiente fic: "Dragonia"**

**Yo no borro los reviews, los tomo como yamada de atención sobre lo bueno y lo malo, espero que con esto mas de uno entendiera mi manera de escribir y si tienen otra duda comuníquenmela.**

**Y mas importante, yo no escribo cosas para que cualquiera las lea, escribo material sumamente complicado que cuando menciono algo dentro de varios meses saben de que se trataba, doy el ejemplo del capitulo 15 de fluttershy y el apache se mensiona a un "campion grifo" bien, apenas ahora planeo incluirlo, en barios capítulos mas, no me comparare con el quijote, pero aspiro en llegar a algo por el estilo.**

**Sin nada mas que decir, espero disfruten este capitulo y quien escribió el review no me agarre odio y terminemos como amigos.**

Capitulo 8: amor frio: fin del invierno

Guerrero Salvaje caminaba junto al patriarca y Gerónimo, este ultimo tenia a Is sobre su cabeza

-Dime príncipe- hablaba GS -¿Desde cuándo sabe usar el arco?- dice apuntando al arma en la espalda del potrillo

-Desde que el abuelo me ha estado enseñando- contesta bastante orgulloso el potro

-Me alegra escucharlo, todos tienen que saber usar un arco- el jefe le hace cosquillas al potrillo con una pata -Y es todo un orgullo-

-JAJAJA! Para abuelo!- el unicornio tenia las mejillas sonrojadas de tanto reír -¿Qué no te da pena? todos nos ven!- Todos en la primera fila del ejército sonreirán al ver tan tierna escena.

-Que tiernos se ven los dos- dice el patriarca viendo al jefe -¿No me digas que planeas adoptarlo viejo amigo?-

Al escuchar esas palabras el joven potro cayo de la cabeza del lobo nervioso y aun mas sonrojado que antes -Cla...claro que no! El abuelo solo me enseña a usar el arco y ya! Nadie me cuido antes y no lo necesito ahora!- empieza a caminar solo entre los lobos.

GS alcanza al unicornio y baja la cabeza a la altura de este -En nuestra cultura se puede adoptar a alguien a través de un ritual que es muy común-

-Es verdad- dice el chaman -Si quieres podríamos hacerlo cuando esto termine, si es que estás de acuerdo- el jefe pone una pata sobre el pequeño hombro de Is -Seria un placer y un honor tenerte en la familia pequeño-

Is estaba serio, para ser un niño rara vez se comportaba como uno -Sabes abuelo...sería bueno tener a alguien que cuide de mi...pero no puedo…hay algo que debo hacer cuando esto termine... hay alguien al que prometí buscar hace años...qué clase de hombre soy si no cumplo con mi palabra-

Ante las palabras del príncipe el jefe se endereza seriamente -Entonces iré contigo-

-NO..NOO..NO PUEDE!-Is estaba nervioso –Us…usted tiene a su familia…no puede dejarla solo por cosas mías…-

-JA!, en nuestra cultura cada miembro de la tribu importante, además estoy ya lo suficientemente viejo para realizar el viaje al otro lado- se agacha de nuevo a la altura del unicornio y le susurra –Por cierto no digas eso en vos alta, ¿no ves que los dos que nos acompaña no tienen?- dice mirando a GS y a Hijo del Mar que tenían una mirada de melancolía y cierta seriedad.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- el potro ladeo la cabeza sin entender

-Déjame, yo te lo explicare- dice GS aun mirando al frente -¿Si no tuvieras a tu hermana, no te gustaría que aun así alguien se preocupara por ti?-

-Su...supongo..- Is aun no entendía a donde iba todo eso, pero era obvio siendo que su única figura "materna" fue su hermana, así que no había mucho que decir.

Antes de poder seguir con la conversación llegan Den y Noru donde los lobo y el potro –Valla!, creí que se pasarían la guerra dormidos- dice GS a ambos ponys que se acercaban a gran velocidad con las crines alborotadas

La pony solo miro a otro lado fastidiada y algo sonrojada -Se...complico mi despertar...es todo...- Sin pensarlo la yegua ve a Den junto a ella, este le regala su enorme sonrisa que solo tiene cuando están juntos, inconsciente ella también le sonríe tímidamente.

(….)

Desde lo lejos GS corría en dirección de la punta del ejercito que marchaba en fila -Tengo que llegar!-

El lobo siente un fuerte olor a perfume que sabía bien quien ocultaba detrás, justo antes de llegar alcanzo a ver como un clon suyo sacaba un cuerno de su frente e irradiaba una magia verde, de un movimiento salta sobre el ejercito, a su vez salta sobre unos lobos para impulsarse sobre ellos mientras sacaba una tomahawk -¡NORU!- pero antes de matar al farsante ambos desaparecen quedando incrustada el hacha en el piso -¡NORU!-

-NORU!- gritan Den e Is al mismo tiempo cuando ven que la unicornio ah desaparecido

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta el patriarca confundido, GS contesta con ira ante la mirada perpleja del ejercito-¡Paso que Chrysalis secuestro a Noru, eso fue lo que paso!-

-¿Como que la secuestro? ¿En qué momento paso esto que no la detectamos?!- Den hablaba también con rabia

-¡Ese maldito perfume!- contesta el sacerdote dándose cuenta -Cubrió su aroma y por eso ningún lobo se dio cuenta de ella- suspira mirando al cielo -Oh señor…¿ahora qué aremos?-

-¿Como que, que haremos!? Eso es obvio vamos al castillo para acabar con esto de una buena vez- Den toma su arma alzándola al cielo

-No seas tan imprudente bobalicón...no podemos ir como bestias corriendo por ahí...el que secuestrara a Noru quiere decir que está asustada..Sabe que está perdida ante nosotros- Is habla con su tono serio.

GS recupera la calma y la cabeza mientras que el ejército no paraba de murmullar -(suspiro) diste en un punto correcto, está asustada por lo que es más peligrosa y podría hacerle daño a Noru- el sacerdote también logra calmarse -Es cierto, pero no tenemos otra opción que marchar como se tenía planeado, tratara de hacerle daño sea como sea y si retrocedemos ahora le daremos tiempo para prepararse o peor… matar a la princesa-

-No creo que ella se deje tan fácil, su magia aun es fatal y lo saben...- Is acomoda su arco para iniciar la marcha -Pero….ella no puede usarla como antes...- Den se pone pálido -El...El..BEBÈ!- el pegaso se lleva los cascos a la cabeza desesperado para salir volando aunque no llega lejos ya que Is lo detuvo con su magia -No hagas imprudencias bobalicón ya te lo dije!- irónicamente GS es detenido justo debajo del pegaso por una enredadera que se enrosco en todo su cuerpo

-Tu tampoco seas imprudente chico- dice Hijo del Mar acercándose al lobo

-Si queremos hacer algo debe hacerse bien, ni siquiera sabemos si ella está en el castillo-

-¡Suéltame viejo, al menos lo intentare!-

Is rueda los ojos y tumba al pegaso encima del lobo -¿Qué vamos hacer viejo?, este par de bobalicones lo están complicando todo- aunque no lo demostraba el potro también estaba muy preocupado -Si los calma puedo tratar de localizarla con un hechizo... que aun hago bien pero lo puedo intentar…-

-Pues adelante muchacho- decía el chaman sacando la planta que rodeaba al lobo más joven.

El unicornio hace un circulo de magia en la nieve, luego se muerde el casco para lograr sacar unas gotas de sangre que deja caer en medio de este, hizo brillar su cuerno lo mas que pudo y un par de segundos después la sangre empezaba a tomar una forma rara en el suelo, termino haciendo la silueta del castillo -Noru está en el castillo no hay duda...-es interrumpido por un pegaso que aterriza delante de ellos.

-¡Mis señores, no lo van a creer!-

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta GS poniéndose de pie tirando a Den que había caído en su lomo. Este se queda con la boca abierta mirando el castillo de lejos -A... a... ¿y sus murallas?- en efecto, las murallas habían desaparecido de tal forma que solo quedo lo que estaba enterrado, como lo que queda al cortar un árbol con la cierra.

(…)

Las catapultas se preparaban para disparar detrás de la línea de ponis que estaba a su vez detrás de la de los lobos

-¿Qué habrá pasado con las murallas?- Dice Is al patriarca ya preparando una de sus flechas

-No lo sé su majestad, es una trampa, lo siento en los huesos-

-¡Pues no nos quedaremos sin hacer nada!- habla GS desenfundando la espada y estirando el brazo para que la vieran los soldados -¡YECATENQUIS!- grita a lo que todos los lobos disparan sus arcos y los ponis reaccionan disparando las catapultas.

Is no se queda atrás y dispara sus flechas contra los enemigos, cuando se escucha un gran estruendo, pues una de las piedras habian atravesado una de las paredes del castillo -Eso fue duro...- se queda con la boca abierta cuando ve algo salir por ese agujero -Miren por ahí! Es Noru...y…Chrysalis!-

GS desde donde estaba olfatea el aire y los ojos se le dilatan -Pero no es lo único que hay…- una gran cantidad de changeling salen del castillo como una onda en el agua dirigiéndose al ejercito que los rodeaba -Que enciendan las flechas, ¡ENCIENDAN LAS FLECHAS!- grita volteándose

-¿Qué pasa chico?- el patriarca se acerca al joven lobo

-Huele a sangre de changeling y aceite, ¡eso es explosivo!- grita desesperadamente viendo a los changeling correr a ellos, todos con alforjas.

Den ya no estaba por ningún lado, apenas vio a su chica salió volando, mientras Is se subía a lo más alto de la catapulta pata tener mejor vista se su blanco, encendió una flecha y respiro profundamente antes de soltarla, la flecha se veía desde lo lejos caer contra los changeling, lentamente viajaba mientras que las otras mataba a una buena parte pero no suficiente para detenerlos, a varios metros antes que Den llegara a los changeling la flecha que lanzo el unicornio cae en una da las alforjas rotas de un enemigo muerto.

En ese momento se produce una reacción en cadena de explosiones de fuego verde que parte delante del pegaso rojo mandándolo de vuelta a una increíble velocidad para ser atrapado en el aire por GS quien había saltado para alcanzarlo.

Al tocar suelo ambos vieron asombrados junto con todo el ejercito como la explosión se extendía en el enorme aro de changeling, la explosión tenía tanta fuerza que el fuego se levantaba a varios pisos de altura expulsando una onda de aire que casi derriba a los lobos de primera fila.

Den ya en el piso se queda mirando con la boca abierta -La virgen santísima- el patriarca se voltea a verlo con una ceja alzada -Ósea digo... por todos los dioses-

Del cielo caían restos de changeling muertos, Is aun no recuperaba del asombro -Lo hicimos...- hablo muy bajo -LO LOGRAMOS!- empezó a gritar y a canturrear el unicornio saltando aun arriba de la catapulta.

Todos reaccionaron y comenzaron a dar gritos de victoria, en eso Pipsqueak aparece detrás de unos lobos con una ballesta en la espalda -¿De qué me perdí?- le pregunta a GS, en ese momento cae un changeling vivo que empieza arrastrarse hacia los lobos. El potro da un grito de miedo, saca la ballesta de su espalda para dispararle a la cabeza del changeling matándolo al instante, el potrillo queda con los ojos abiertos viendo lo que acababa de hacer, al enemigo muerto justo delante de él con su dardo atrasándole le cabeza.

GS se acerca a él y le pone una pata en el hombro -En este día que mataste a tu primer enemigo te daré el gran consejo que mi padre me dio-

_-Flashback-_

_GS de cachorro estaba con un cuchillo en la pata, delante de él una grifo muerta con la garganta abierta mientras sostenía un hacha. El lobo mira a su izquierda, no había nadie, luego mira a la derecha y tampoco ve a nadie, mira al frente, baja la cabeza y sus orejas con tristeza-_

_-Fin Flashback-_

-¡MALDITOS TRAUMAS DE LA NIÑEZ!-

Pero un grito de ira los distrae a todos, tanto Is como los lobos corren a donde creen que esta el origen, cuando llegan ven a Den abrazando a Noru y a un lado de estos la cabeza cercenada de Chrysalis. GS se acerca al rostro de la reina muerta y le susurra al oído

-Desde hace años que te quería ver así maldita infeliz-

-Qué asco!...toda la nieve esta verde.! Se ve horrible de ese color..- dice Is pasando junto al cuerpo sin cabeza como si nada. GS se acerca a la pareja

-¿Creías que podrías acabar con migo tan fácil?- todos se voltean y ahí estaba la cabeza de Chrysalis hablándoles -No podrán deshacerse de mi tan fácil….. y a ti bastardo te veré después- dicho esto hace brillar su cuerno y desaparece entre un destello de fuego verde

-Esto no se quedara así!- grita la yegua llena de ira

-Noru… cálmate, ganamos... el reino es tuyo de nuevo- el pegaso habla del modo más tranquilo que puede, feliz de tener a Noru entre sus patas y a salvo, luego la ayuda a pararse pues ella aun siente dolor -Todo termino...por fin acabo todo esto...- dice Noru en un suspiro

-Patriarca puede revisar a Noru, no creo que haya salido intacta de la batalla...-Den hablaba preocupado

GS pone a Pipsqueak en el piso y mira al agujero de la pared del castillo -Vamos Noru- mira a la pony -tenemos que ponerte una corona-

Despiues de encontrar la corona de la reina y de que la pony se la puciera sobre la cabeza esta no hiso nada, pero cuando el chaman lebanto la corona en el aire esta se convirtió en arena y fue llebanda por el viento fuera del castillo hasta un paraje bacio.

En este solo encontraron el esqueleto de un rey muerto, el cual tenia una hermosa corona en la cabeza. Pero esta no funcionava por si sola

-El rey jamás se había visto mejor- dice la yegua con sarcasmo viendo los restos del antiguo rey -Ahora la cosa es...están las dos pero no hay rey que la porte...-

GS se queda mirando el cadáver, savia lo que senecesitaba para que funcionara y que den quería casarse con noru, pero para que lo admitiera tenia que picar en su orgullo. En ese momento se le ocurrio una malebola y algo arriesgada forma de acerlo reaccionar.

El lobo toma la corona de entre los huesos con ambas patas a lo que esta comienza a brillar mientras el lobo se voltea a Den –En serio…. si no te sacrificas tú, lo hago yo-

El pegaso se crispa un poco enojado, bate sus alas y le arrebata la corona al lobo -SOBRE MI MALDITO CADÁVER!- el plan de gs había funcionado, pero por desgracia el pegaso rojo no paraba de tartamudiar mientras lobos yegaban a curiosiar… y se quedaban mordisqueando el esqueleto del rey muerto

La princesa ya empesaba a fastiiarce después de un rato entre tanto balbuseo de parte del vikingo -Mejor me voy yo, esto me fastidia...- la yegua empezó alejarse de los lobos y del pegaso, Den sentía que iba a explotar, ya no podía aguantar eso

cuando la pony iba a un metro el pegaso grito a todo pulmon -NORU CÁSATE CONMIGO!- la yegua detuvo en seco, el pegaso jadeaba a falta de aire.

-¿Qué...qué dices…Noru...?- Todos los presentes se quedaron callados esperando la respuesta de la unicornio.

Den sonreía nerviosamente, Noru seguía ahí parada sin expresión alguna, sin previo aviso se giro pateando al pegaso con sus patas traseras, este voló hasta estrellarse contra un árbol de hielo muerto, la pony paso corriendo entre los lobos y se lanzo hacia el pegaso que era azotado sin piedad. Pero de buenas a primeras lo tomo por el cuello casi para ahorcarlo pero en lugar de eso lo beso con pasión mientras empezaba a derramar lágrimas.

-Eres un idiota...- Le da una bofetada -Si...si…quiero...- susurra muy bajo la yegua.

El pegaso a pesar de estar lleno de sangre sonreía ampliamente pero cuando la quiso abrazar a la pony, de nuevo otra tanda de golpes fueron para él, aunque entre puñetazos también era besado.

El principe Is se divertía de lo lindo con toda la conmoción que creaban ese par, de repente algunos guardias ponys llegaron colocándose detrás del príncipe.

-Gane la apuesta bobo- dijo el unicornio sonriendo de lado y viendo a gs con malicia.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunta GS levantando una ceja.

-JAJAJA! te dije que lo mataría cuando se lo pidiera- contesta el príncipe divertido con la escena.

Poco después regresan los ponys, Den cojeaba un poco pero la sonrisa de su cara era de envidiar, Is se acerca a Noru -Bueno, bueno ya que aceptaste al bobalicón creo que sabes lo que sigue-

Noru suspira derrotada -Si, si ya lo sé…. vamos a acabar de una vez con esto-

Después de eso el hermano pequeño de la princesa se lleva al prometido de su hermana con la ayuda de barios guardias para luego boltearce a gs -Oye bobo vigílala hasta entonces!- el príncipe desaparece por un hechizo de teletransportación.

-No te prometo nada…- dice GS antes de voltearse a la pony -¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-

-¿Cómo voy a saber?...- ella movía la nieve con su casco muy nerviosa- Su….supongo que….podemos recorrer este basurero a ver como quedo...-

GS mira a otro lado desviando la mirada de Noru -EEEM... está bien... si…. si quieres- el empieza a mover la nieve con su pata.

Al ver esto el sacerdote sonríe, era una sonrisa que solo un viejo sabio puede hacer -En fin, mejor júbilo a las tropas- se voltea caminando hacia los heridos, pero se detiene y saca unas hiervas de una bolsa de cuero -Antes les doy esto, cómanlo para que puedan dormir bien, necesitan recuperar fuerzas- GS recibe las hierbas mientras el patriarca se voltea para irse –Ah! y por cierto... también servirán para que boten tenciones-

Ambos comieron las hierbas, con un poco de duda de parte de la yegua pera luego caminar por el castillo mientras hacían bromas sobre la edad del patriarca, al punto de decir que era tan viejo como el mismo universo.

El sol caia entre las montañas nevadas al orizante mientras el lobo y noru lo veian en el techo del castillo, el cual no sufrió tanto daño como todos esperaban al ser tan grande.

-Es muy hermoso- dice GS acostado sobre su estomago junto a Noru

-¿Sabes?...no has visto nada aun...- cuando el sol se oculta por completo el cielo se llena de luces boreales-Eso sí es hermoso...hace años que no subía a verlas- Noru se recargo sobre el hombro del lobo mientras contemplaba el cielo, su rostros se veía tranquilo y hasta feliz.

Los ojos del lobo eran faros de luz multicolor viendo el hermoso espectáculo de luces naturales, las cuales servían de fondo para la tranquila atmosfera que tenían ambos -Tienes razón (suspiro) es hermoso- una delicada briza pasa delante de ellos, el lobo cierra los ojos y disfruta la briza que mueve todos los cabellos de su rostro y las plumas de su cabeza -Aunque una delicada briza es siempre bien recibida-

Noru se pone de pie para acercarse a la orilla del techo, la brisa vuelve a soplar, mueve la crin y cola de la yegua con gracia, su rostro se torna diferente a pesar de sus ojos vacíos, ella estaba un poco más viva que antes -Creo que... podría volver a acostumbrarme a esto-

GS se para a un lado de la hermosa pony mientras mira a la luna -Me pregunto cómo está el castillo que deje, los súbditos que servían a mi padre... y que hubiera sido de haberme quedado en Dragonia- voltea a otro lado -Ya debería ir a dormir su majestad-

-Haces muchas preguntas y me irritas- la princesa se gira empezando a caminar -Me voy a dormir porque se me da la gana no porque me lo dijeras...- se aleja del lobo

-(suspiro) Lo que hago para salvar al mundo- cuando el lobo también regresa adentro del castillo, entra a una habitaron a un lado de la de la pony para vigilar bien, desenfunda la espada y se acuesta en una gran cama, con la pata sujetando el arma firmemente por precaución

Noru se acomoda en su elegante cama, había imaginado que no iba poder dormir por los nervios de la boda pero al parecer esas plantas raras la habían relajado, no tardo mucho en entrar al mundo de los sueños.

El patriarca caminaba en solitario fuera de la fortaleza hablando consigo mismo –con esa hirva harán y se dirá en sueños lo que no se atreverían en la realidad… solo espero que sea lo correcto y puedan seguir con sus vidas después- a la mañana siguiente gs sale de su habitación todo sudado y asustado mientras jadeaba con los ojos dilatados, se voltea y ve al patriarca estirándole la pata con un whisky en la pata –acabas de descubrir a lo que le temes de verdad, esto te dará valor- el joven lobo le arrebata la botella y la voltea en su boca.

Ese día fue la boda, fue una gran celebración y la fiesta que nido después estaba a la altura de esta, la cual den estaba disfrutando mucho, pero algo le llamo la atención… gs y la princesa no estaban por ninguna parte.

La actual reina al notar a gs salir de la fiesta lo siguió hasta fuera del palacio donde desapareció detrás de unas rocas -¿Me estas siguiendo amor frio?- dice GS detrás de ella vestido con la típica ropa café de su pueblo y una santa roja en la cabeza, la nueva reina lo vio divertida -Odio que hagas eso salvaje...-

-Te estás perdiendo de tu propia boda preciosa-

-Bueno tú te estás perdiendo de mi boda salvaje torpe .…¿Qué no te gustan las fiestas ?- le dice levantando una ceja.

El lobo empieza a caminar a su lado mientras reía un poco -Mi labor aquí a terminado preciosa, ahora es hora que tu empieces a escribir tu historia amor frio- la yegua se detiene en seco -Eso quiere decir que...¿te vas?..- se voltea a ver a la reina sonriendo -No pertenezco aquí, a ningún lado, solo me alegra que ya estás bien contigo misma además se que serás una buena gobernante-

-Pe...pero...- Noru estaba en shock, jamás imagino algo así, se había encariñado tanto el lobo que no pensó en la posibilidad de que no estaría ahí siempre, baja su vista un poco sombría -Entiendo…creo que...- no sabía ni que decir.

De repente siente que el lobo la abrazaba -Te dije que siempre estaría ahí para ti, y así será- la yegua corresponde el abrazo tan cálido que le da el lobo -Gracias...mi más grande amigo...- le regala un beso en la mejilla -Gracias por todo...-

GS se separa del abrazo y busca algo entre su ropa -Pues uno que se va, y te desea suerte con lo de gobernar- saca un pequeño sobre de papel –Ten!- la unicornio toma el sobre con su magia y lo mira curiosa -¿Qué es esto?-

-Esto te lo doy porque me has caído muy bien, pero recuerda, puedes abrirlo hasta dentro de dos semanas y entonces espero poder vernos de nuevo-

-Después de todo lo que pasamos ¿solo me dices que "te he caído muy bien"?- le dice la unicornio algo molesta y le estampa un poco de nieve en la cara -No me van a quedar ganar de volver a verte…-

-¿A si?- el lobo salta sobre la yegua derribándola poniendo una gran sonrisa justo delante de sus vacios ojos que a pesar de eso se veían más vivos -Pues te diré algo mejor- se acerca a la oreja de la pony -Eres estupenda en la cama- le susurra con tono travieso.

Lejos de ponerse nerviosa Noru solo sonríe con ironía -¿Lo dice el lobo con miedo a la intimidad?- le sopla a GS en la oreja –DAH!- grita de miedo y salta de la pony para luego alejarse un poco fingiendo demencia -So... solo espero vallas y nos veamos de nuevo, sino es así…. escríbeme si necesitas algo-

Noru se levanta del suelo sacudiendo su vestido y acomodando su corona -Ahora soy reina bobo, puedo cuidarme sola...pero no dudes que te molestare si es necesario- le sonríe al lobo, este empieza a caminar a un lado de la pony -Eso espero- dice mientras sigue de largo -Recuerda "dos semanas"-

-Lo sé, lo sé….. Dos semanas...- lo mira alejarse con cierta melancolía.

El lobo la miraba con sus ojos grises mientras le sonreía con tristeza al sepárese de ella -Exacto- se voltea, se agacha para luego levantarse en dos patas a la misma altura que lo es en 4 mientras, le salía una cabellera negra de la cabeza que le llegaba más abajo que los hombros. Se voltea a la pony mostrando una cara de color café claro, sin pelo y sumamente plana donde lo único que conservaba eran sus ojos grises

La reina de hielo se queda con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, examinando por completo al ser frente a ella, luego de unos segundos ríe divertida -Te veías mejor de pelaje blanco- ve la sonrisa del lobo también divertido por el comentario -Pero no sonrías que enamoro!- habla con sarcasmo la yegua para estallar en risas.

GS seguía sonriendo al ver a la una vez princesa del corazón de hielo, ahora ser toda una reina sonriente y que además hace bromas -Hasta siempre Noru, no veremos algún día- dicho esto sigue caminando orgulloso al saber que el corazón de la unicornio se descongelara era en parte gracias a él.

Ya a varios kilómetros, lejos entre la nieve gs veía a alguien que conocía, otro humano parado mirando al horizonte, al acercarse ve mejor el penacho de plumas de fénix y a su dueño que veía en dirección contraria a él -¿Cuánto tiempo planeas estar aquí anciano?- le decía parado a un lado de él.

-me llevare a las tribus dentro de poco, tenemos que proteger el territorio entes que los perros diamantes y los grifos se den cuenta que nos fuimos- se voltea mostrando una cara blanca arrugada, ojos azules y un largo cabello completamente cano –supongo que ya te vas-

-tal ves vuelva a nuestra tierra algún dia para visitarte-

-¡claro que no!- le grita con ira sorprendiendo al joven -¡esa no es nuestra tierra, tu renunciaste a ella, como a la otra!- lo toma de los hombros bruscamente –tu y yo renunciamos a nuestro patriotismo, no continúes con la historia que te dejaron tus padres, ¡escribe la tulla propia coo deberá hacerlo noru!-

-es… está bien anciano- lentamente el patriarca suelta a gs –lo haré-

Hijo del mar le pone una mano en el hombro mientras lo veía a los ojos –yo renuncie a mi tierra como tu renunciaste a las dos, ve con Dios y queda con el- dicho esto camina al castillo lentamente y cae en cuatro patas convertido en el lobo gris que todos conocían como el chaman de una tribu, el patriarca de la federación tribal o más bien conocido en su tierra como un simple sacerdote.

Gs da una leve sonrisa y se voltea para seguir caminando.

Pipsqueak estaba aburrido sobre una canoa completamente solo acurrucándose dentro de un suéter de lana –que aburrido…. ¿Cuándo nos iremos?- de entre la niebla a lo lejos se ve una silueta -¿Quién anda ahí?-

Gs sale de entre la niebla en forma de lobo mirando al potrillo –nos vamos ya- comienza a empujar la canoa hasta que esta ya estaba flotando el lobo se sube a ella -¿Qué gran aventura no?-

-sí, espera a que la princesa luna se entere de esto-

-¿Qué tan buena relación tienes con ella?-

El potro se sonrojo y miro a otro lado –ah… solo somos amigos-

-en fin, ¿fue genial la guerra para durar solo 2 semanas no?-

-de hecho fueron 3 meses-

El lobo deja de remar -¡WOW el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes!- sigue remando

Dos días después ambos llegaron a ponyville de noche por el pequeño arrollo que pasaba cerca de este, los padres de Pipsqueak los esperaban con una gran sonrisa, se abrasaron al potro mientras el lobo sacaba la canoa del agua.

-bienvenido hijo- decía el padre del potro -¿Cómo la pasaste en el campamento de verano?-

El lobo y el potro se miran entre si –siii… campamento de verano-

Gs caminaba al bosque everfree con la canoa siendo arrastrada por una cuerda que tenía en su cintura, pero se detiene viendo la cabaña de fluttershy la cual tenía las luces apagadas –algún día…- se voltea y sigue caminando –algún día-

Llega a su cueva para caer sobre sus pieles y dar un largo suspiro –que viva el amor por la guerra- se acuesta sobre su espalda y se estira –pero esto sigue siendo genial- de repente siente un pinchazo la espalda, se levanta y saca una cruz de plata a manera de collar que le dio la princesa.

El lobo la ve con una leve sonrisa y los ojos entre serrados –nos volcaremos a ver amor frio- debajo de las pieles saca un cuchillo y lo ensarta en la pared de la cueva para colgar el crucifijo –aquí empieza mi historia- camina a la salida para parce en ella convertido en humano mientras desenfunda la espada y la apunta al cielo de ponyville -¡HE VUELTO EQUESTRIA!, ¡Y MI NOMBRE SERA LEYENDA! AJAAJAAJAAA-

* * *

**con este acto doy recomensada la trama que tenia en mente, pronto dare la respuesta del campeon grifo y porque la princesa luna actuo de tal manera al conocer a guerrero salvaje, se agradesen los reviews, cuidence y espero escibirles pronto**

**P.D.: mis oraciones para el santo padre que deja su cargo en un acto de auto-sacrificio al abandonar el puesto para que este no se descuida al él no poder desempeñarlo en su precario salud, no soy catolico, pero respeto mucho a los hombres de bien, los cuales hay cada ves menos en este mundo**


	9. torneo en canterlot

**querido lector, espero que esta historia les transfiera mi conocimiento de los valores que se pueden aprender en la vida, aquel que se sienta identificado con esta historia le hago saber que los grandes artistas crean retratos desi mismos y si alguien se siente identificado es porque lo que ve realmente es un espejo. No conocemos a los que se sienten identificados con nuestros trabajos... creamos espejos para que se conozcan a si mismos y puedan saber que ahí en verdad dentro de ellos.**

* * *

Capitulo 9: torneo en canterlot

Rarity despertaba de su elegante cama con toda la crin desordenada y con el antifaz en los ojos. Se levanto, se dio un baño mientras cantaba, se arreglo solo como ella podía hacerlo y se fue caminando para hacer las compras de cada mañana, pero al llegar al mercado algo llamo su atención.

Justo al final de los pequeños negocios veía que un enorme lobo blanco con una espada en la cintura, este bebía agua de una fuente. La pony se quedo sin palabras al ver que su más reciente amigo volvía de una guerra sano y salvo. Pero no se dejaría dominar por sus emociones, ella se enorgullecía de ser una dama y de comportarse como tal.

-¡VOLVISTE!- grita la pony arrojándose sobre el lobo cayendo ambos a la fuente para luego abrazarlo -¿Por qué no escribiste?, estábamos preocupadas por ti, gracias al cielo que ya estás aquí-

-Gracias Rarity, es un placer verte de nuevo- lentamente corresponde el abrazo de la pony enredándola detrás de sus enormes brazos mientras todos los miraban.

Ambos salen de la fuente y se arreglan a un lado de esta, Rarity se arregla la crin y se vuelve a poner maquillaje. Gs se sacude mojando una vez más a la pony quien lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados –te extrañamos- dice Rarity con fastidio.

Applejack caminaba junto a Fluttershy a la casa de Twilight tranquilamente, pero Fluttershy nota el desanimo de su compañera campesina –¿Estás bien Applejack?-

-(suspiro) no manzanita, estoy preocupada, tu sabes porque-

-¿Por qué en 3 meses no hemos sabido nada de nuestro más reciente amigo de el cual te enamoraste y está peleando en una guerra de la cual muchos piensan que nunca regresara?-

La pony amarilla casi da un grito de miedo levantando la cabeza mientras se le dilataban los ojos –Si…. Eso precisamente, pero gracias por animarme- dice esto último con sarcasmo mientras entran en la biblioteca –Solo espero verlo pronto- se voltea y ahí estaba GS acostado en el piso hablando con Twilight, el lobo se voltea al oírlas entrar.

El silencio inunda la biblioteca con los 3 mirándose a los ojos. Gs estaba con la boca abierta por al fin volver a ver a la pegaso cuya imagen se mantuvo en su cabeza en cada batalla, al fin la tenía delante de él inundado su corazón con tan tremenda belleza.

El lobo respira a fondo y cierra los ojos reuniendo valor para decirle alguna bella palabra que le llegue a la cabeza –_Fluttershy, tú fuiste mi inspiración y mi valor en cada batalla, en parte de debo a ti la victoria en cada una. Te amo y doy gracias al señor por mandarte como el hermoso angel que ilumina mi vida…. Si eso es- _levanta la cabeza a la pegaso, pero justo antes de poder decir nada Applejack se arroja sobre él dándole un gran y fuerte abrazo.

La pony lloraba de la emoción cargada sobre el pecho del inmenso can –Creí que no volverías- decía entre sollozos.

El lobo corresponde el abrazo solo con una pata con algo de decepción –y…. también las extrañe- disimuladamente desvía la mirada a Fluttershy que derramaba unas lagrimas y sonreía ante la bella escena.

La pegaso amarilla tenía sus cascos en la boca muy feliz por su amiga de estar junto al héroe que era el macho al cual amaba –_Felicidades Applejack, estoy segura que él te ama también-_

Una semana después:

Cuando Pinkie Pie se entero del retorno del lobo organizó una gran fiesta en su honor, pero este no se veía muy animado al respecto, ya no tenía la misma actitud que antes, ahora estaba más relajado…. En paz. Pero no perdía su actitud de suma confianza, la que hace creer que uno puede confiar en él completamente y sin arrepentirse.

Por algún motivo GS iba a la casa de Rarity muy seguido, a la del herrero de noche cuando pocos estaban despiertos para verlo y había días enteros en los cuales solo se quedaba en el bosque Everfree sin salir en ningún momento, del cual a veces se escuchaba un ruido metálico muy extraño. Pero ningún pony se atrevía a entrar por miedo al legendario bosque, cuando el lobo salía del bosque para dar una patrulla corta se le preguntaba que era ese ruido, pero este contestaba –Lo verán pronto, estense tranquilos-

Cinco días después:

En la biblioteca de Ponyville se habían reunido las mane 6 y el lobo, pero nadie sabía porque Twilight les pidió que fueran y no dejaban de preguntarse porque mientras la veían correr de un lugar al otro sacando libros de los estantes.

Dash vuela cerca de la pony que se movía de un lado al otro -¿Podrías decirnos Twilight porqué quisiste que viniéramos?-

-Es por el torneo en Canterlot, ¿lo recuerdan?-

-Por supuesto que no lo olvidaríamos- decía Pinkie saltando con emoción -¡La princesa nos pidió organizáramos todo lo necesario para que todo saliera bien y hagamos el increíble festival posterior!-

Rarity le da una mirada fugas al lobo, el cual la devuelve y asiente con decisión. La pony vuelve a ver a Twilight caminando a ella -¿y para que serian todos esos libros dulzura?-

-Aon para la organización, los campeones no son los únicos que pelearan y necesito saber en qué ritmo deben ir y cuáles son las tradiciones del torneo-

-¡Detén tu cabalgata!, tu eres de Canterlot ¿Cómo es que no sabes como es que se organiza? ¿Nunca has ido?- preguntaba Applejack confundida

La pony responde con la cabeza a otro lado serrando los ojos -Eso es porque nunca me intereso realmente, es muy violento y no sé cómo es que a los ponis les interesa tanto-

Spike guarda varios libros en unas alforjas -¿entonces porque aceptaste ser la organizadora?-

-Es porque la princesa me lo pidió, sino no me hubiera interesado-

En Canterlot varias horas después:

Estandartes de los distintos abanderados de Equestria y pequeños negocios estaban por todo Canterlot para le celebración del torneo, los ponis caminaban de aquí y para haya viendo todo lo que ofrecían los comerciantes, ya sean pequeñas banderas de distintos competidores, pasando por bocadillos hasta armas y armaduras para los más acaudalados ponis dispuestos a participar en el torneo.

Twilight caminaba por todas partes con Spike en su lomo mientras este sostenía una lista –Bien Spike, veamos como lo hacen todas-

Llega a un puesto donde Applejack estaba sentada delante de un montón de escudos colgados detrás de ella con distintos dibujos señalando los distintas competencias –hola amigo- le dice a un pony con una armadura plateada que se para delante de ella –Toma la lanza y señala la competencia en donde estarás- el pony toma la lanza de delante de él, golpea el escudo con el mangual (arma que consistía en una bola de metal con picos conectada a una vara de madera con una cadena) y el de la lanza. –muy bien amigo, combate con lucero del alba y la justa, ¡Rarity ya escuchaste!-

-Enseguida querida- detrás de los escudos Rarity hace con su magia dos identificaciones caca una de un color distinto y se los hace levitar hasta Applejack.

Esta se los pasa al pony -Aquí tienes y buena suerte-

-Gracias- dice entes de irse

-¡Asegúrate que no te hagan daño!-

Spike hace un ticket de aprobación en la lista –bien Twilight, la elección está funcionando excelente, ¿ahora qué?-

-Las ventas Spike-

Ambos llegan donde los herreros vendían armaduras y armas que solo los ponis de gran presupuesto podrían comprar, Dash era la encargada de hacer publicidad –Vengan todos los que les guste lo bueno- decía la pony con una armadura de los guardias solares volando a un negocio lleno de armas y toma una masa –Miren esto- dice con esfuerzo por tan pesada arma –Esta cosa en verdad se ve que es de alta calidad- el tratar de levantarla el mango de metal se rompe y sale volando, el herrero se sonroja ante esto mientras todos lo miraban, Dash vuela a centímetros de su cara –Sigue practicando, y pasando a la comida podemos ver unos exquisitos postres del mejor lugar de Ponyville- el señor y la señora cake sonreirán detrás de su puesto lleno de dulces.

-Perfecto Spike una más, ahora con los cuidados médicos-

En una gran carpa muchas enfermeras y doctores atendían a los competidores heridos, entre ellos estaba Fluttershy quien vendaba la cabeza del pony a quien había atendido Applejck hace un momento –¿Y me dices que no levantaste el escudo a tiempo?- el pony asiente adolorido.

-Esto creo que funciona bien Twilight-

-Así es Spike, solo nos queda la dirección-

Pinkie estaba vestida de arlequín como en el imperio de cristal mientras caminaba con los cascos delanteros sobre una pelota –vamos guerrero salvaje, hazlos reír, ¡HAZLOS REÍR!-

-Lo estoy intentando, lo estoy intentando- decía el lobo haciendo malabares con 3 potros que solo gritaban de la emoción al ser lanzados al aire –No es tan fácil sabes-

-Tal vez te faltan ponis- la pony se baja de la pelota y arroja a un pony adulto al lobo, el cual empieza a ser malabares con él de inmediato mientras ponía una gran cara de esfuerzo –Bien, solo necesitabas mas ponis, agreguemos mas-

En el circulo que el lobo hacia con los ponis en el aire se ven a los 3 potrillos, 2 adultos, Derpy, la misma Pinkie, una mula, Pinkie, un guardia solar unicornio, Pinkie, la princesa Luna, Pinkie, Twilight, Spike y Pinkie. –¿Podemos ya dar esto por aprobado e irnos Twilight?, me estoy mareando-

-Yo también Spike- decía Twilight con la cara ya verde –yo también, ¿puedes bajarnos GS?-

-¡He tratado de detenerme hace 5 minutos!- decía con desesperación –Creo que tendrán que esperar un poco- de repente el lobo desvía su mirada al sector de las justas, los ponis con lanzas sin punta corrían uno contra el otro con el objetivo de impactar al oponente con su lanza.

-flashback-

Una justa estaba a punto de empezar, GS en forma humana de 17 años estaba oculto detrás de las tribunas vestido con una armadura de placas y sobre esta una sobreveste negra con una cruz blanca.

Un unicornio negro con rallas rojas, vestido con el uniforme templario le pasa un yelmo que cubría su cara -¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?-

-Tranquilo Dark, soy un templario si voy vestido de hospitalario mi padre no me reconocerá- toma el yelmo y se lo pone –solo asegúrate de darme la lanza cuando la necesite-

Suenan las trompetas anunciando que dos competidores estaban a punto de embestirse –El próximo eres tú, te traeré el caballo-

Se escucha el ruido de una lanza rompiéndose y un cuerpo acorazado cayendo al piso –Rallos eso sonó doloroso, vamos a ver- ambos se ponen debajo de los asientos viendo a un humano de 2 metros de altura levantarse con furia del piso mientras todos aplaudían al otro humano que era más pequeño y se reverenciaba ante el rey como ganador.

El enorme humano vestido con una armadura negra se saca el yelmo y lo arroja con fuerza al piso -¡ESPADA!- grita a lo que un pony le trae una enorme espada que era casi tan grande como el enorme y muy robusto hombre. Este toma la espada y salta la valla que separaba a los contrincantes, al voltearse el hombre que lo tiro solo alcanza a poner su escudo para protegerse del mandoble del robusto hombre para terminar cayendo al piso mientras el perdedor levantaba su espada y lo golpeaba con ella mientras el otro competidor solo podía poner su escudo de madera delante de su cara para protegerse.

Gs corre rodeando las gradas hasta donde estaban los duelistas, el enorme hombre levanta el mandoble impactándolo contra el escudo que ya empezaba a mellar, vuelve a levantar el mandoble -¡DEJALO EN PAZ!- pero mientras lo baja un hompitalario se pone entre ellos frenando el ataque con su propia espada. Este lo patea en el estomago alejándolo mientras el ganador de la justa gatea ara alejarse.

El caballero con el mandoble (espada que le llega al hombro a su dueño) y el caballero con la espada larga (que le llega al esternón al espadachín) se veían sin decir nada.

De repente el gigante blande su mandoble contra el hospitalario quien lo detiene a un lado de su cara con la espada, la levanta empujando hacia arriba el mendoble del gigante, hace girar la espada sobre su cabeza para cortar el cuello del gigante, a lo que este se mueve a tras esquivándolo y mueve su mandoble de abajo a arriba para cortar en dos al hompitalario, el cual hace el mismo movimiento que el gigante empujando su mandoble a un lado.

Ambos levantan sus armas y las golean entre sí tratándose de cortar desde los hombros a la cadera para terminar con las armas cruzadas mirándose a los ojos mientras todos veían atónitos sin procesar lo que pasaba.

De repente el gigante empuja al hompitalario y antes que este conteste recibe un fuerte corte en el yelmo siendo destrozado en el mismo segundo de que el gigante le dé una patada en el pecho que lo envía volando muchos metros atrás siendo arrastrado por el piso antes de detenerse.

El caballero negro caminaba a él, pero se aterro al ver la cara del muchacho que estaba dentro de ese yelmo al igual que toda la multitud. Gs se pone de pie despreocupado al ver que ye no era objeto de agresión mientras se quita el destrozado yelmo.

De repente aparece delante de él un lobo reportero con una cámara -¡una fotografía!- el flach de la cámara saca al lobo de su recuerdo.

-fin flashback-

Gs agitaba su cabeza ya en el interior del palacio siendo acompañado por Rarity y el herrero de Ponyville en una habitación oscura. –¿Estás seguro de esto chico?- preguntaba el herrero al lobo que estaba entre las sombras.

-el tiene razón, estoy de acuerdo que hemos trabajado mucho, pero no tienes que arriesgarte por nada-

Los ojos grises del lobo se veían entre las sombras –No se preocupen, lo que hare ahora será salvar al reino y si muero… moriré con una maldita sonrisa en la cara "no temo a donde voy porque he de morir donde debo"- se ve la pata de GS salir de las sombras con una placa de metal sobre ella amarrada con un pequeño cinturón

La hora del combate de los campeones se acercaba, y los aspirantes a campeones mostraban sus habilidades durante todo el día para ser seleccionado por la princesa Celestia.

Twilight y Spike revisaban que los que estaban dispuestos a pelear entraran en orden, una larga fila de guardias solares de un lado y guardias lunares de otro estaban parados en posición firme a cada lado de una gran alfombra roja.

-Muy bien- decía Twilight a Spike viendo la lista que este ponía delante de su cara –Los que están dispuestos a pelar deberán llegar pronto-

-Espera Twilight ¿no deberían ser solo los que han ganado las competencias lo que deberían estar en la lista, en vez de eso solo tachaste a los heridos-

-Exacto Spike, los guardias dirigían los combates y veían quien sería más indicado, pero la decisión es de la princesa, incluso alguien que no haya participado en nada podría ser el elegido para representar a Equestria contra el campeón grifo-

-Mira ahí llega tu… ¿hermano?- al inicio de la fila de guardias se veía a una yegua de color blanco, crin y cola azul y una armadura morada caminando a la entrada mientras un pony caminaba detrás de ella llevando su lanza.

Mientras caminaba todos los pegasos que estaban en fila en posición firme desviaban la mirada a sus flancos a lo que se sonrojaban y se les levantaban las alas.

- ¡Twilight!- decía con voz que trataba de ser masculina mientras abrazaba a la otra yegua –Me alegra verte de nuevo-

-je je, a mi también Shining armor- decía nerviosa Twilight y se separa del abrazo –Veo que sigues con ese… problema-

-Si lo sé, desde que ese hechicero me transformo en… una yegua ni los hechizos de cambios de género duran más que unos segundos, pero tranquila aun se manejar la lanza- ambas son empujadas por una figura enorme que pasa entre ellas -¡Oye ten cuidado!-

La figura se voltea mostrando a Iron Will vestido con barias pieles encima de sus hombros a manera de capa y un yelmo de cuero que cubría su casco y el tubo de la nariz, sostenía una gran masa de madera con los bordes de metal –Iron Will hijo de Edman, de los todos come piedra nunca se disculpa por mostrarle quien manda a alguien que se mete en su camino-

Shining Armor estaba a punto de decir algo cuando es interrumpida por una muy arrogante voz –va por favor, espero no se pongan a pelear como rudos patanes aquí- todos se voltean y ven al príncipe blue blood con una armadura dorada con encajes de plata y una espada delgada en el cinto –si quieren pelear este día será solo si la princesa los nombra campeones- empieza a caminar entre ellos con los ojos serrados y levantando la cabeza con vanidad –pero sueñen que serán elegidos en vez de alguien con genuina sangre azul-

El mino-tauro se pone delante del príncipe haciendo que choque con él -¿sabes? Cuando vivía en Dragonia muchos nobles arrogantes como tú nos hacían la vida imposible a las tribus- se acerca al rostro del príncipe -¿Te gustaría que te hiciera la vida imposible?-

El príncipe empieza a sudar de miedo ante la mirada del bárbaro delante de él –N… no señor… yo… yo no le aria algo así a alguien- en ese momento suenan trompetas llamando a los peleadores –esa es nuestra señal- desaparece en una nube de humo de su mima forma.

Desde los cielos antes de llegar a Canterlot se apreciaba un enorme carruaje tirado por serpientes aladas hecha de hielo, dentro de este iban dos ponys que portaban unas enormes coronas de oro, detrás de ellos varios pares de guardias.

-Maldita sea Den! Vamos muy tarde seguro ya empezó!-

-Bueno Noru….no fue mi culpa…esta vez….tú te sentías mal, JAJAJAJ hoy estaba inquieto el bebé parece-

-Cállate!- La reina de hielo se había puesta toda roja, era cierto el pequeño que esperaba le causaba varios malestares por ser el primero. Por suerte para ellos llegaron a tiempo antes de que la competencia empezara, para sorpresa de la unicornio la princesa Celestia la recibió sin rencor alguno.

En el interior del palacio un gran corral con rejas de acero era rodeado por una gran tribuna ya llena de ponis, la princesa Celestia estaba en el centro de una tribuna en un elegante trono como en el que se sienta todos los días, a su lado estaba la reina Noruu~e y el rey Denmaku en un trono similar pero de color celeste simulando hielo.

Las mane 6 estaban todas en la primera fila viendo a la gran cantidad de ponis con armaduras dispuestos a pelear. Los peleadores formaban una larga fila delante de la tribuna donde estaba la princesa de tal manera que fueran vistos por la gobernante.

Del lado opuesto del corral se escuchan unas trompetas, justo debajo del asiento donde estaba sentado un canciller grifo que llevaba una capa roja se hallaba una puerta, en la cual a cada lado habían grifos tocando trompetas anunciando al campeón grifo.

Todos los peleadores de Equestria se voltean a la puerta, entre la oscuridad del interior de la puesta se ven unos ojos negros a la altura del piso, lentamente los ojos empezaban a levantarse hasta rallar con el techo. Todos los peleadores empiezan a ver con sin saber que pensar como un hocico completamente blanco salir de entre la oscuridad con una gruesa placa de metal dorado encima.

Una enorme pata de color negra con las mismas placas de metal encima se asoma detrás de las sombras, todos los peleadores empiezan a asustarse. Finalmente sale un enorme oso blanco de patas negras de entre las sombras para pararse en cuatro patas a una altura aun más grande que la puerta de la cual salió.

El oso respira a fondo y da un fuerte gruñido a los peleadores equestrianos, a lo que todos menos Shining armore y Iron will retrocedieron asustados. La princesa Celestia se pone en pie levantando sus alas mirando a los peleadores con prensión –Mis peleadores- todos se voltean a verla –En este día están dispuestos a pelear por el honor de Equestria y la seguridad de los habitantes de la misma, pero solo puede haber un campeón- comienza a volar a un extremo de la fila para dirigirse al otro mientras veía a los peleadores que desviaban la mirada asustados ante la posibilidad de ser escogidos.

-Esto no servirá- decía Twilight a Cadence quien estaba sentada a un lado de ella –Nadie es tan tonto como para pelear contra esa cosa, ¿no es así Cadence?-

Se voltea a ver a la princesa quien estaba con la mirada perdida viendo a su esposa mientras le mandaba besos por aire -¿No se ve tan linda con esa armadura?-

-ah… ¿no crees que estas disfrutando mucho esto?-

La princesa llega hasta el final de la fila y vuelve a su trono, solo el mino-tauro y la actual princesa Shining armor no retrocedieron asustados. La princesa toma aire y grita -¡EL CAMPEON DE EQUESTRIA SERA….!- redoble de tambores mientras todos inclinan la cabeza hacia adelante -¡… GUERRERO SALVAJE DE DRAGONIA!- en ese momento una enorme y pesada puerta de un extremo del lugar es abierta de golpe.

Todos voltearon y veían con terror a un ser bípedo cubierto totalmente con una armadura de cota de malla, debajo de una de placas de metal y encima de todo esto una sobrebesta templaría. El caballero da dos pasos adelante mientras sostenía una espada corta en una mano, un escudo de metal en la otra y la espada larga del lobo en la cintura. Todos guardan silencio unos segundos viendo al caballero… hasta que este golpea su escudo con la espada haciendo que todos retrocedieran asustados. Tranquilamente el humano camina en dirección a la princesa.

-¿Quién o qué es eso?- pregunta Applejack -¿Dónde está GS?-

-Tranquila cariño- decía Rarity viendo al humano arrodillarse delante de la tribuna donde estaba la princesa del día –Lo tienes justo adelante-

-GS de Dragonia- decía la princesa desde su trono al caballero delante de ella -¿Estás dispuesto a pelear por mi honor y por la seguridad de Equestria?-

El humano levanta la cabeza con el yelmo que cubría su cara –Y moriría su majestad-

La gobernante sonríe y con su magia toma una pequeña medalla toda dorada con forma de una herradura con dos lanzas atravesadas delante de ella y se la coloca en la sobrebesta al humano justo delante del corazón –Esperemos no llegar a tanto, álzate guerrero salvaje, campeón de Equestria-

Las ovaciones del público son inaudibles para el caballero que aminaba al centro del corral para terminar justo delante del oso con un pony con una bandera en una lanza entre ellos. El pony pone la bandera con los dibujos de grifos y ponis entre ambos campeones –listos…- el caballero se hace sonar el cuello mientras el oso los dedos –…preparados…- el humano levanta el escudo y la espada mientras el oso saca las garras y el pony saca la bandera de entre ellos -…¡COMIENSEN!- de golpe el caballero levanta el escudo delante de él y la espada sobre su cabeza a lo que el oso se para en dos patas a una altura de una casa de dos pisos.

* * *

**doy gracias a los que me han seguido y les hago saber que kuroderpy y yo hemos trabajado en un fic juntos con nuestros oc de protagonistas y que se llama "amar o matar" con la cuanta "Proyectos Grupales" búsquenlo, no se arepentiran**

**se agradecen los reviews**


	10. duelo

**Tuve que subirlo de nuevo porque creo se perdieron muchas cosas al final, por favor léanlo desde el final del duelo si ya habían leído este capítulo cuando lo subí por primera ves**

* * *

Capitulo 10: duelo

El publico guardo silencio ante lo que veía, ambos campeones se veían a los ojos sin mover un solo musculo, lentamente los combatientes empezaron a caminar formando un circulo mientras tenían las guardias altas.

De repente el oso levanta una pata dirigiendo un zarpazo al humano, el cual se agacha y pone el escudo en medio, las garras del oso pasan de largo sobre la cabeza de gs el cual aprovecha para golpear con el escudo la cara del campeón grifo. Este recibe el golpe de lleno desviando su mirada a su lado derecho.

Si siquiera voltearse y en el mismo segundo el oso da un fuerte golpe con la pata izquierda al humano mandándolo barios metros hasta golpearse contra la reja metálica doblándola con la espalda.

Todos en el público dieron un gran grito de preocupación por el humano, pero este solo se irguió y camino al oso con el escudo levantado y la espada fuertemente sujetada. El oso carga contra gs dando fuertes gruñidos, a lo que el humano da un salto a su derecha dejando pasar al oso, levanta su espada e impacta contra el yelmo de su contrincante impactándole la cara contra el piso.

El cuerpo del oso se arrastraba por el piso a lo que el campeón pony siguiendo con su movimiento dio un corte justo en el flanco izquierdo del oso dejándole un gran corte donde un pony tendría su cuite mark, para dar un giro sobre su propio eje y terminar en guardia una vez más.

El oso se puso en pie sin ver su herida y se paro en dos patas a una altura de una casa de 2 pisos –estaría bien que dejaras de crecer pareces una jodida pared- dice el humano entre dientes justo antes de correr contra el oso con un gran grito.

El oso corresponde el grito con un gran gruñido, da un fuerte zarpazo dando en el hombro izquierdo del humano quien seguía ahí con la cota de malla destrozada y la armadura arrancada donde golpeo el oso. Pero justo cuando daba otro zarpazo este blande su espada y le alarga el espacio entre dos dedos al oso.

El campeón grifo ignorando el dolor cae sobre sus 4 patas y toma a gs del torso y la espalda con las mandíbulas, este se retorcía golpeándolo en el hocico con el codo, pero este solo tenía la sangre en su mente y empezó a apretar los colmillos doblando la coraza del humano poco a poco mientras sonaba el metal doblándose.

Sin nada que perder el campeón pony deja caer la espada, toma el escudo con las dos manos y ensarta la punta del escudo triangular en el ojo del oso quien lo deja caer mientras gruñía de dolor parándose en dos patas y volteándose a otro lado.

Rápidamente el oso sacude su cabeza y se voltea al humano, este estaba parado mirándolo sin nada en las manos, el oso da un rugido y se abalanza a gs, este lo queda mirando mientras se pone en guardia con las manos abiertas delante de su cara, justo antes de que recibiera un zarpazo en el hombro desprotegido salta convertido en lobo derribando al oso y rasguñándole la cara ante la sorpresa de la multitud.

-¡ES EL LOBO!- grita alguien del público mientras el oso toma al lobo con ambas patas delanteras arrojándolo lejos.

-¿Cómo es posible?- dice otro pony mientras gs derrapaba sobre sus patas al caer de pie y seguirse arrastrando al ser arrojado con tanta fuerza.

-mira tabí- decía vinyl detrás de Applejack dándole un codazo a Octavia -es el sujeto con el que te acostaste- la pony granjera se voltea de golpe al escuchar esto.

-¡te dije que no me acosté con él vinyl!- contestaba sonrojada

-pero cojeabas a la mañana siguiente-

-¡es porque me caí de su lomo!-

Gs y el oso caminaban en círculo mirándose a los ojos mientras mostraban los dientes y se rujian. La armadura del lobo cambio para convertirse en placas de acero puestas solo encima de su cuerpo y no rodeándolo, al igual que los guardias de las princesas.

El oso vería con cuidado al lobo mientras olfateaba el aire –peleando para los ponis- decía con arrogancia y sarcasmo el oso –debes ser un orgullo para tu tribu-

-y tu para la tuya- le contesta el lobo también con sarcasmo.

Gs salta contra el oso, este se agacha y cuando el lobo toca el piso se gira convertido en humano desenfundando la espada de su cintura, la hace girar sobre su cabeza y corta la mitad de la pantorrilla del oso blanco, el cual contesta poniéndose de pie y cargando su pata sobre el caballero estampándolo contra el piso destruyendo el sementó debajo de este. Se vuelve a parar en dos patas mientras gs permanecía inmóvil en el cráter de cual empezaba a brotar sangre de entre su armadura.

Toda la multitud se asusta ante esto, excepto por el canciller grifo que sonríe de satisfacción. El oso se levanta una vez mas y ante el horror del publico vuelve a caer con todo su peso sobre el caballero haciendo que salte el sementó alrededor de este mientras se hundía mas en el piso.

Se para en dos patas y lo hace una vez más, toda la multitud desvía la mirada horrorizada. El árbitro corre a la escena para detener la pelea, pero el oso no se detiene, toma la pierna de gs con el hocico y le hace un suplex estampándolo contra el piso en un fuerte estremecimiento que sacudió todo el lugar.

El caballero apenas consiente miraba a las tribunas a la princesa celestia quien estaba en shock viéndolo, desvía su mirada a sus amigas que no estaban de mejor manera, Rarity y Twilight desviaban la mirada con lagrimas en sus ojos, Pinkie veía con la crin completamente liza con los ojos como platos, Rainbow miraba llorando mientras que tenia a Applejack cargada contra su pecho quien trataba de sacar su mente de ese lugar.

Pero lo último que vio fue lo que más le afecto: los ojos de fluttershy mostraban terror y horror ante la brutal escena mientras tenía los cascos en su boca. Pero, lo único que vio el caballero era el hermoso rostro de la pegaso, sus ojos azules, su piel amarilla, su larga crin rozada, recordaba su delicada voz y sus carnes tan débiles y delicadas. El caballero al recordar todo lo que esa pony lo inspiraba toma su yelmo y se lo ajusta en su cabeza mientras fruncía el seño y mostraba los dientes debajo de este.

El oso se voltea al canciller grifo rugiendo con furia mostrando su gran tamaño al pararse en dos patas, a lo que el canciller se carcajea de satisfacción en su elegante trono, levanta la cabeza en dirección al techo mientras se reía con mucha fuerza. Pero al bajar la cabeza y ver al oso se calla y borra la sonrisa de su cara.

El oso levanta una ceja, cae al piso en sus 4 patas y se voltea a su enemigo, el caballero estaba ahí parado con la mano derecha en el mango de la espada. La armadura de su hombro izquierdo estaba destrozada y la cota de malla de debajo le colgaba de este.

Lentamente desenfunda la espada que le llegaba al esternón para terminar sosteniéndola con ambas manos en el mango mientras la hoja se apoyaba contra su hombro derecho y le mostraba el izquierdo al oso. La sangre brotaba de entre su armadura mientras que del oso lo le brotaba de donde no tenía armadura.

El oso se enfurece al ver que su rival no había caído y carga contra el humano con gran furia mientras gruñía. Un grifo se acerca al canciller quien veía despreocupado la pelea –¿está seguro canciller que el salvaje ganara la pelea?-

-por supuesto- contesta con la cabeza apoyada en su puño –es el oso más grande que se ha visto y según lo que sabemos es más fuerte que un dragón además es un salvaje, ellos son grandes guerreros- el oso da un zarpazo al hombro desprotegido de gs, pero este levanta la mano izquierda y detiene el movimiento del oso tomándolo de su enorme muñeca –o tal vez me equivoque-

El campeón grifo retrocede la cabeza sorprendido mientras el caballero pasa su espada de un hombro al otro, muestra los dientes con furia y blande con fuerza la espada contra la cara del oso cortándole parte del labio antes de detenerse contra la placa de metal que tenia a manera de yelmo aturdiendo al oso mientras este gira en su eje por culpa del golpe.

Aprovechando el caballero toma la pata inferior de su enemigo y levantándolo sobre su cabeza lo estrella al piso del mismo modo que él lo hiso anteriormente dejando un cráter mas grande, profundo y haciendo temblar aun más el piso.

Antes que su contrincante pudiera levantarse gs entierra su espada en el piso, se transforma en lobo, toma la misma pata con el hocico, da una vuelta sobre su eje y lo arroja por el aire impactándolo contra el piso; sobre el cual se arrastro hasta destruir la reja de metal con la espada y dejar un gran cráter en las tribunas a las que por suerte los ponis escaparon a tiempo.

Corriendo al oso el lobo enfunda la espada con los colmillos mientras el oso se levanta en cuatro patas, se hace sonar el cuello y corre al lobo gruñendo. El lobo se desvía a la reja y a un lado de ella se convierte en humano, toma una bandera de equestria en una lanza y la arroja contra el oso.

La lanza vuela en el aire a una gran velocidad, todos en el público veían con la boca abierta como la lanza volaba contra el oso, pero este agacha la cabeza haciendo que la lanza se rompiera contra la gruesa y pesada placa de acero en su cabeza.

Gs desenfunda la espada y le apunta al oso mientras se separaba de la reja metálica y veía al oso correr a él. Su sobrebesta estaba manchada de sangre y cubierta de tierra, su armadura estaba dañada al igual que su cuerpo… habían dos cosas que lo mantenían en pie, el deber de ganar esta pelea para salvar equestria y al reino grifo de una guerra a base de la avaricia, y el hermoso rostro de la pegaso que ama.

El pie negro cargaba contra el oso mientras que gs le apuntaba con la espada –espero te recuperes pronto de esto pie negro- susurra para si mismo el humano para acallar su conciencia. El oso salta contra el humano, quien da una vuelta completa sobre su propio eje mientras esquiva al oso y pasa su espada sobre su propia cabeza –¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- grita mientras baja la espada en diagonal cortando el tendón de detrás de la rodilla izquierda del oso.

Toda la multitud da un grito de impresión viendo como el oso caía al piso mientras el humano camina hacia tras con la espada en la mano, el grifo canciller se levanta expectante para ver que sucedía, el oso se trata de levantar en cuatro patas, pero en cuanto se puso de pie dio un grito de dolor cayendo por culpa de su pierna herida.

El templario estaba parado a un lado de la reja metálica mientras el oso se tambaleaba tratando de ponerse de pie en vano. Esto siguió durante unos minutos hasta que el árbitro se paro entre ambos campeones con la bandera levantada en el aire –debido a la incapacidad para luchar del campeón grifo…- le pone el hasta bandera debajo de la mano al caballero -declaro ganador a GUERRERO SALVAJE DE DRAGONIA, CAMPEON EQUESTRIANO, EQUESTRIA GANA- dice esto levantando la mano del templario con el asta a lo que toda la multitud estalla en vitorees y arroja sus sombreros al aire en honor al templario.

El canciller grifo se pone de pie completamente furioso –no, ¡NO, PEDASO DE SALVAJE INUTIL!- el grifo que estaba cerca de él le ofrece una copa de vino, a lo que este la toma y la arroja al piso rompiéndola y sale volando por la ventana seguido por sus guardias.

Gs respiraba inflando el pecho con orgullo y felicidad viendo como la multitud alrededor de todo el lugar del encuentro le aplaudían, lentamente cierra los ojos y dice en un susurro –no a nosotros o señor, sino a tu nombre a de ser dada la gloria- abre los ojos queriendo ver a la pegaso a quien le dedicaría la victoria… pero esta no estaba en su asiento.

-o pobrecito- escucha la vos de fluttershy en su espalda, se voltea y esta estaba abrazando la enorme cabeza del oso –estoy segura que eres un oso amable y no te merecías tanto daño que de seguro gs no te quiso hacer realmente-

El oso levanta la cabeza mirándola con indiferencia –arveraca gelcariso merguiña (yo mato focas bebes por diversión)-

La pegaso lo abraza con más fuerza –no sé qué dijiste, pero estoy segura que fue algo muy lino- gs ladea la cabeza entrecerrando un ojo y abriendo la boca atónito.

-ya es hora mi señor- dice un guardia solar a un lado del apache, este asiente y sigue al pony a una habitación. Todas las mane 6 corren para encontrarse con su amigo, pero la puerta se cierra en sus caras y dos guardias ponen sus lanzas delante de esta.

-¡déjennos pasar!- reclama twilight.

gs con la armadura destrozada cojeaba a una puerta a un lado del lugar del encuentro, las mane 6 tratan de seguirlo pero en ese momento las puertas se sierran con guardias unicornios serrandoles el paso dejandolas afuera

los guardias no parecían ser de canterlot, tenían una pinta muy distinta.

dentro de la habitación gs oye una voz muy familiar que se burla de el -vaya arrastrisa que te pusieron salvaje...- sentada en una mesa estaba la reina de hielo con una sonrisa socarrona

el humano se saca el yelmo y ve a la reina con gran cansancio, sangre en su cara y una devil sonrriza -me alegra hacer algo que te agrade su magestad-

la reina se para de su lugar y va hasta el guerrero, pone su cuerno sobre la mejilla de este, empieza a sentir frio aminorandole un poco el dolor -Eso te ayudara por ahora, pero no durara-

-tengo una mejor idea- de una puerta contraria a la que entro entran unos ponis con pequeñas fraguas de las cuales salian los mangos de unos metales candentes -¿me ayudas a quitarme la armadura?-

-Para que son los amigos...- la reina alza sus hombros restandole importancia.

Fuera de la habitación las ponys esperaban impacientes pues GS no salia aun, de repente se oye que varios ponys se acercan, un pegaso rojo se acercaba a la habitación acompañado de un par de guardias, este tenia una pinta real y una enorme sonrisa

-¡den, eres tu eres tu!- decia pinkie saltando alrededor del pegaso -¿me extrañaste?, ¿estas bien?, ¿que has estado hasierndo todo este tiempo?, ¿volveras a ponyville?-

-Pinkie! que alegría verte de nuevo amiga!- el pegaso empezó a saltar junto con la pony rosa riendo como un chico, de repente un guardia le llama la atención -aaah...su majestad...-

-aah si lo siento...jeje aun no me acostumbro a eso del protocolo de ser rey...- se lleva un casco a la nuca.

-¿REY?!- mas de una pregunto sorprendida

-espera, ¿a que te refieres con rey?- pregunta rarity asombrada

-Rarity! bueno ya vez...muchas cosas pasaron estos meses...¡¿que les parece si les cuento mi asombrosa historia? siganme...- hace una señal a los guardias para que lo dejen pasar a la habitación acompañado por las ponys

fluttershy entra con una gran sonrriza viendo al pegaso -pues sera un verdadero placer escuchar tu...- se queda calla y se detiene al igual que todos viendo a gs sin camisa como humano con un fierro al rojo vivo en la mano pasandoselo por la espalda sobre un gran rasguño suturando la herida mientras noru lo ayudaba con otra que tenia en el hombro contrario

la yegua se gira a los recien llegados con la mirada seria -llegaron antes- vuelve a su tarea como si nada

-ponganse comodas chicas parece que va para largo- decia el pegaso mientras se acomodaba en un sillon

gs veia a las ponis que lo miraban con la boca abierta sin entender nada, exepto por rarity quien caminaba a él con calma haciendo levitar ahuja e hilo y empesaba a coser las heridas del joven moreno de piel y cabello.

gs se pone de pie, camina un par de pasos alejandose de todos y se boltea averlos -creo que quieren una explicacion para... esto- dice señalandose

todas lo quedan mirando y hacienten lentamente -(suspiro) bien, ¿por donde empieso?- entonces entra lyra por la puerta a lo que todos los guardias se le tiran encima -dejenla, ella también debe escuchar esto- entonces comienza a relatar la historia de los humanos, la plaga de Dragonia, la poción que usan ellos para transformarse en humanos, el hecho que los descendientes de ellos no la necesitan y que al ser estos infectados por la plaga se convierten en horribles dragones negros como el que mato a su padre -y esa es toda la historia, la cual le conté en parte a lyra, Rarity, al herrero de ponyville y la cual den ya savia al ser draconiano-

la reina de hielo le tira mala mirada al pegaso, este la comprende -bueno Noru jamas me preguntaste nada...-

-olvidémonos de esto- dice Pinkie saltando en medio de todos -¡vamos a la fiesta!-

-disculpa cariño- decía Rarity mirándolo de arriba abajo -¿iras así?-

El humano ve sus pantalones sudados –o lo siento- se transforma en lobo totalmente desnudo a excepción del crucifijo blanco que le colgaba del cuello, estira la pata sobre la cama tomando su collar de huesos y poniéndoselo en el cuello debajo del crucifijo. Va a una mesa y toma tres plumas de águila poniéndoselas en la cabeza

Al volverse a transformar en humano estaba vestido con unos pantalones de cuero delgado de color café al igual que los mocasines que traía –am… te vez bien- dice la unicornio blanca-

Una gran y elegante gala se hiso en el salón del trono para celebrar la victoria del campeón de equestria, una gran cantidad de ponis vestidos elegantemente mientras la princesa estaba en el trono, las trompetas junto a las puertas serradas sonaron anunciando la llegada del campeón, todos los ponis se pusieron a un lado de la alfombra roja esperando la llegada del campeón.

Las puertas se abrieron delante de la alfombra roja que llevaba hasta el trono de la princesa que esperaba con una gran sonrisa…. Pero esta se borra al ver que detrás de las puertas no estaba nadie. Todos se miran sin comprender la ausencia del campeón –¿en dónde está gs?- pregunta la princesa a un guardia a su lado, el cual se recoge de hombros.

Desde el interior de un gran bar fuera del palacio se escucha la voz del apache

-Con la batalla ganada- gs estaba con una jarra de vino en la mano mientras estaba de pie cantando-

-no existe placer mayor- todos dan un alarido de felizidad

-que el botín del perdedor-

-fundírselo en la posada-

-Señora de la posada-

-mueva ya sus posaderas- la pony del bar voltea frunciendo el seño

-que de nuestras faldriqueras-

-sacara buena tajada-

...

La orquesta de barios ponis con gaitas, violines y barios instrumentos mas empesaron a sonar

-La primera jarra va-

-de un trago para el gaznate-

-que después de un buen combate-

-la sed tengo que aplacar-

(coro de todos ahí presentes)

-La primera jarra va-

-La primera jarra va-

(gs)

El humano abraza con un brazo a airón will mientras con el otro a Pinkie pie -La segunda jarra es-

-por los amigos caidos-

-tanta sangre que han vertido-

-tanto vino he de beber- besa en la mejilla a la pony y luego al mino-tauro.

(coro)

-La segunda jarra es-

-La segunda jarra es-

...

(gs)

-Otra jarra es servida-

-porque yo también sangré-

-por la boca llenaré-

-lo que vertí en cada herida-

(coro)

-Otra jarra es servida-

-Otra jarra es servida-

(iron will)

-Y que mal rayo me parta-

-y me pudra la peste-

-y el festín se me indigeste-

-si no puedo con la cuarta-

(Coro)

-Y que mal rayo me parta-

-Y que mal rayo me parta-

(…)

-SIRVA VINO TABERNERA-

-PORQUE VAMOS A BRINDAR- gs le pone su yelmo a flutteshy

-TENEMOS QUE CELEBRAR-

Levanta a la pegaso y gira con ella -QUE HOY GANAMOS LA CONTIENDA-

-NUESTRO DIOS ES EL ACERO- gs callaba en esta parte mientras bebía

-LA MUGRE EL MEJOR ABRIGO-

Den detrás de noru movia los cascos de esta en el aire -Y CUALQUIERA ES ENEMIGO-

-MI GRITO: ¡DISPIERTA FIERRO!-

...

(Pinkie parada sobre un barril de sidra con un yelmo de la guardia lunar)

-Dicen que no hay quinta mala-

-y aquellos que no la aguanten-

-que no se me pongan delante-

-o me beberé sus almas-

(coro)

-Dicen que no hay quinta mala-

-Dicen que no hay quinta mala-

(dash en los brazos de dos wonderbolts)

-Ningún amigo se alarme-

-me he de beber esta sexta-

-alzada sobre mi testa-

-porque aún puedo levantarme-

(coro)

-Ningún amigo se alarme-

-Ningún amigo se alarme-

...

(gs levantando la jarra parado en una mesa)

-Dedicado a cada mar-

-me echaré el septimo tinto-

-que me sacie los instintos-

-y me riegue el paladar-

(coro, todos abrazados de los hombros)

-Dedicado a cada mar-

-Dedicado a cada mar-

(gs)

-Y si en la octaba termino-

-no es que me tiemblen las piernas-

-es que me cierran las tabernas-

-y hay que volver al camino-

(coro)

-Y si en la octaba termino-

-Y si en la octaba termino-

(todos empiezan a golpear con sus cascos el piso o sus jarras en una mesa)

-SIRVA VINO TABERNERA-

-PORQUE VAMOS A BRINDAR-

-TENEMOS QUE CELEBRAR-

-QUE HOY GANAMOS LA CONTIENDA-

-NUESTRO DIOS ES EL ACERO-

-LA MUGRE EL MEJOR ABRIGO-

-Y CUALQUIERA ES ENEMIGO-

-MI GRITO: ¡DISPIERTA FIERRO!-

Horas después

Iron will hablaba con fluttershy agradeciéndole por inventar el dicho "no significa no" el cual tuvo un éxito rotundo en sus seminarios y preguntaba si los bits que le mandaba a la pegaso al ser la autora del dicho le habían llegado.

Rarity y el herrero de ponyville eran rodeados de muchos modistas y herreros de Canterlot – oh sí, yo diseñaba las en placas de cartón la armadura de gs y mi compañero a mi lado las hacía en acero- decía Rarity con orgullo a los ponis que los rodeaban

Mientras seguía la fiesta el campeón subió a su habitación en la cima de una torre mientras se carcajeaba, dentro de ella se paro delante de una pequeña mesa y apoyo una botella de vino junto a dos jarras. Pero se volteo al escuchar unos cascos en la puerta mientras se serbia vino, viendo a la pony que subió al trono de la zona helada gracias a su ayuda.

-no eres muy afecto a las fiestas salvaje- habla la reina detrás del guerrero

-pero era yo el que cantaba- la reina camina a el y este la detiene apuntándole -ap papap, te lo advierto, e bebido mucho, JA es broma pasa-

-idiota...sabes que estoy casada ahora- pasa a un lado del guerrero empujándolo un poco

-por eso lo digo- se sienta en la orilla de la cama viéndose los pies, sin decir nada, mientras sostenía la copa en sus manos, solo se miraba los pies apoyando los codos en sus rodillas

-¿qué pasa contigo?- noru esta parada frente a el

-solo pienso... yo nací en el bosque sin un padre que me enseñara a ser un hombre, lo conoci mucho después que mi madre murió y lo deje para volver a dormir en una cueva, ahora soy el campeón de equestria, ¿que significa noru?-

-que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad...al menos tu me enseñaste eso...- la reina hablaba seria pero tranquila

Gs le apunta a la pony con sus ojos grises mientras le hablaba seriamente -¿por qué crees que lo deje?. ¿Crees que dejar a mi padre estuvo mal?, ¿crees que lo hice por mi?- se levanta lentamente -¿crees que alguna vez en mi vida he hecho algo solo por mi?-

-sabes que odio que me preguntes tantas cosas- rueda los ojos cansada -pero...todo lo que has hecho hasta donde sé, jamás ah sido por motivos egoístas...-

-¡no lo sabes!- dice poniéndose de pie de golpe -¡nadie lo sabe!, ¡seré un bastardo, pero siempre me perseguirá lo que he hecho y lo que he dejado, porque no importa a donde valla, o que haga- desvía la mirada -la historia de mis padres me seguirá a todas partes- camina al balcón y apoya sus manos en él -esta es mi historia, ¡mi historia!, no la continuación de la de mis padres, sino la mía-

noru ve al moreno en el balcón, recubre su cuerno con hielo y se lo pasa por la espalda, este salta por el contacto -espero que eso te enfrié las ideas...- lo mira con severidad -

-si es tu historia y sabes que lo es, eres muy bobo al dejar que tu pasado te afecte, es cierto que eso nos forja pero no os rige...tu sabes que yo lo sé bien...-

el humano desvía la mirada a la luna -te enseñe bien-

-supongo- ella también se apoya en el balcón -si me enseñaste todo eso ¡¿porque te desmotivas ahora?-

-... tal vez porque siento que la verdad se acera, como si el pasado del que he intentado huir viniera entre las nubes en dirección a mi... pero este ni siquiera me está buscando, solo estamos destinados a encontrarnos-

- si ese es el caso...- se voltea al guerrero -te apoyare como tú me apoyaste a mi- le pone su pata en el hombro

Este se agacha a su altura para verla a los ojos -tu ya tienes de que preocuparte- acaricia su rostro con una mano -solo me alegra tener a una amiga mas con la quien contar-

Esta sonríe de lado -te guste o no también eres mi preocupación cachorro tonto-

-(suspiro) en fin- se separa de la pony y se acerca a la mesa llena de licores -soy el campeón de equestria y hoy se festeja mi victoria- toma una botella y le serbia a la pony en una coma -bebemos-

Noru alza su pata deteniéndolo -claro que no idiota...veo que ya... Olvidaste mi condición- desvía la mirada molesta

-ok, ok, yo beberé y tú me veras... rallos sueno como mi padre, que asco-

La yegua solo ríe un poco. Ambos pasan horas conversando de cosas aparentemente sin importancia.

Claro que en la fiesta de Pinkie se notaba la ausencia de ambos, para Den no era secreto obviamente

El humano volvia a dar un gran sorbo de su cuarta botella de vino, respira y mira sus pies -(suspiro) tal vez así podre saber que mi vida no se escapo….- mira al techo –perdida entre los muros del destierro-

-¿destierro?- pregunta la pony antes de que el humano bebía de un pequeño baso y la vista se le nublaba

GS se despierta en su enorme cama en la habitación que le concedieron como campeón, con su largo cabello negro completamente revuelto y agotado como sintiendo que hiso mucho ejercicio justo antes de dormir –rallos, ¿acaso baile antes de dormir….o volví a cazar sonámbulo? Y en qué momento me dormí, dah que importa- se voltea a su derecha para seguir durmiendo, pero se topa con algo suave y tibio de ese lado que media poco más que la mitad de su cuerpo, cierra los ojos con terror dándose cuenta que alguien dormía a su lado.

El humano casi no podía respirar, traga con fuerza –por favor que no sea ella, por favor que no sea que no sea nadie- abre los ojos lentamente y se encuentra con fluttershy durmiendo boca arriba con toda la crin dispersada por las almohadas mientras jadeaba aceleradamente –¡oh diablos!-

* * *

**Suponiendo de que no mate a nadie con este final y esperando darles un ataque cardiaco a todos, les adelanto que el próximo capitulo les relatare la historia…. Del hijo de la princesa luna.**

**Doy gracias a Kuroderpy por ayudarme en este capítulo y les recomiendo leer su fic "amor frio" donde aparece noru y cualquier otro de la autora, cuyos fics me han inspirado junto con otros para seguir escribiendo**


	11. hijo de la luna

**esto lo plane hace meses cuando inicie el fic "fluttershy y el apache", si revisan los primeros capítulos notaran los hilos invisibles en la trama y les digo que esto es solo el principio... les avisare cuando se acaben los secretos XD**

* * *

Capitulo 11: hijo de la luna

**-hace 2 años en Dragonia-**

Un gran ejercito templario estaba delante de uno compuesto de humanos con venas negras sobre sus rostros vestidos con armaduras de una gran variedad de procedencias. En medio de ambos ejércitos se encontraba de parte de los templarios gs y un viejo cardenal vestido de blanco. De parte de la plaga estaba un hombre de gran barba negra y cara seria vestido con una armadura plateada. Los tres sobre caballos.

Gs se baja del caballo mirando como un infectado por la plaga se pone de escalón para que el general plagado se baje. Pero no alcanza a ponerse debajo de este a tiempo y el oficial cae al piso. Todo el ejercito templario da un gesto de dolor mientras el oficial se levantaba.

-tranquilos, tranquilos – dice sonriente el oficial sacando una ballesta de una alforja del caballo –quise hacerlo, fue apropósito- le dispara al plagado en la cabeza matándolo al instante.

Todo el ejercito templario de más de 100.000 hombres y mujeres, el cardenal y gs miran al plagado cayendo muerto y dicen al unisonó –¡oh diablos!-

**-hoy en Canterlot-**

El humano retrocedió espantado, pero al hacerlo noto un peso en su brazo, al voltearse se encontró con Applejack abrazada a su brazo y al levantar la mirada ve a Rarity y a twilight durmiendo a su izquierda. Al volver a ver a la derecha ve a fluttershy, dash y Pinkie pie.

Gs miraba a las ponis sin entender qué demonios pasaba -por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando- decía en voz alta a si mismo

Alguien toco un par de veces la puerta antes de entrar -Buen día...yo venía a...- era noru quien había entrado y se quedo muda pero con cara seria al ver la escena en la cama, solo levanto una ceja viendo a su amigo

-¡noru!- dice el humano sentado con el torso desnudo -oye tu sabes...- Applejack se abraza de su cuello aun durmiendo -...que paso después de la celebración-

La yegua entra en la habitación tranquilamente manteniendo su rostro serio -¿Me estás diciendo que no te acuerdas de "eso"?-

-¡¿de qué?!- pregunta con miedo

-Me dejaste sorprendida ayer- empieza a pasear su vista por el lugar -quien diría que podas con las 6 al mismo tiempo- se voltea al humano con cara irónica -bueno hasta donde llega a ver ya sus cuerpos sudaban mucho-

Al humano se le abren los ojos con terror mientras veía a las ponis durmiendo junto a él -no... No... ¿como?... yo no podría... ¿enserio?-

la yegua estaba ya sentada en un sillón delante de la cama -de hecho te movías tan bien que mi esposo te pidió clases- eso ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa picara

Rápidamente gs se suelta de la pony campirana se convierte en lobo y se baja de la cama -¿¡te quedaste mirando sin detenerme!?- se pone una pata en el pecho respirando agitadamente

-Te veías tan feliz que no pude hacerlo, que buena amiga soy ¿no crees?- Noru empezaba a parecer que quería reírse se mordía los labios constantemente -además se ve que ellas lo disfrutaron también, solo ve como duermen, de haber sabido que hacías eso te hubiera pedido un poco para mí también-

Lentamente el lobo se voltea a noru, camina a ella y a mira a los ojos a centímetros de ellos -es mentira- dice fríamente

-¿Crees que yo te mentiría en algo?- lo mira con ironía -Todo lo que dije es verdad... bailaste tanto con esas 6 que las dejaste agotadas ¿pues de que creías que hablaba?- la yegua se permitió soltar una carcajada

-no sé porque no te como...- dicho esto se carcajea también -en fin, ¿qué paso ayer?-

-Por que entonces te quedarías sin una valiosa amiga- saca unas fotos y se las entrega al lobo- todo está aquí, tranquilo conservas tu dignidad- luego se para del sillón y se lleva un casco a la cara fastidiada -lástima que no invente lo de Den, en verdad quiere que le enseñes a bailar...como sea será mejor que las despiertes o se perderán el desayuno- dicho eso la reina sale de la habitación.

Gs mira las fotos donde aparece bailando abrazando a fluttershy de la cintura poniéndola a su altura, otra donde canta junto a Pinkie grabándolo en un disco, amenazando a twilight con una botella rota, jugando a la botella en un gran círculo formado por las mane 6, el y los reyes de la zona helada, en la siguiente se ven a den y a fluttershy besándose mientras que gs estaba con la mano en el corazón impactado y noru estaba a punto de romperle la cabeza a den con una silla levantada con su magia mientras las ponis la trataban de detener. Sigue viendo las fotos hasta que la última muestra al apache y a fluttershy bailando muy intensamente mientras empezaba a verse el sol por la ventana.

-(suspiro) en fin, voy a desayunar-

* * *

**Hace 143 años, en el sur del continente más allá de las tierras búfalo**

Paraje pedregoso una tribu de lobos cafés y gises se alzaba, eran apaches chiricagua que Vivian sus vidas tranquilamente respetando a la madre naturaleza. Un día uno en especifico, el chaman que era café, vestía con una pluma en su cabeza además de las ropas elegantes incluyendo cascabeles en los tobillos, se alejo de la tribu seguido por dos aprendices suyos que vestían lo mismo que él solo que más simple, caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño bosque.

-¿Por qué nos ha traído aquí maestro?- preguntaba uno de sus jóvenes aprendices.

-por eso- contesta el anciano apuntando a un pequeño lobo gris que estaba sentado entre los arboles viendo al cielo la luna que dibujaba la silueta de la princesa de la noche.

-¿el cachorro huérfano?- pregunta el otro aprendiz –lo único que se dé él es que su madre murió al darlo a luz a él y a los otros 4 cachorros, un poco después que su padre cazando, y que le gusta hablar solo en los campos de maíz como si alguien lo escuchara-

-así es- decía el otro aprendiz burlándose mientras se reía –de seguro está loco, ¿quiere que lo echemos maestro?...- este solo veía al cachorro -¿maestro?-

El chaman estaba atento a las luces que bailaban alrededor del cachorro, luces que solo podían ver el chaman y el cachorro, y de estas salían unas voces que solo ellos podían oír.

Se escuchan susurros de las luces alrededor del cachorro –somos espíritus del viento, si puedes oírnos es porque tienes conexión con la naturaleza, un espíritu de la lluvia nos dijo que puedes oírnos ¿puedes escucharnos apache?-

-si, si puedo- decía el cachorro a las luces que lo rodeaban –no sé porque, solo yo puedo oírlos, ni siquiera mis hermanos pueden-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-no tengo nombre, el chaman no encontró uno para mi, solo para mis hermanos-

-¿Por qué? Ya tienes 4 años-

-dice que cuando encuentre lo que quiero podrá encontrarme un nombre, cuando encentre lo que quiero y necesito realmente-

-¿y qué quieres?-

Lentamente corre una lagrima por la mejilla del cachorro –una madre- dice sollozando –una que me quiera, que me cante, que duerma conmigo, que derrame una lagrima por mí se me pasa algo malo- baja la cabeza en un mar de lagrimas –y que me ame-

La luces se detienen de golpe alrededor del lobo –pues sabemos quién quiere ser madre- el lobo levanta la cabeza ilusionado –síguenos- dicen antes de alejarse lentamente internándose en el pequeño bosque.

* * *

**Presente**

Esa misma tarde luna y Pipsqueak estaban en la habitación de la princesa de la noche compartiendo un hermoso momento aprovechando que hace mucho que no se ven fuera de los sueños. La princesa estaba costada en su cama enrollada sobre sí misma con el potrillo sobre su espalda

-princesa, me encanta que nos veamos-

-para mí estos momentos son hermosos mi pequeño corazón-

El potro se baja de su espalda y se pone delante de su cara -dime, ¿algún día podremos estar juntos todos los días?- preguntaba el potro con gran inocencia

La gobernante de la noche debe ser sincera, por el cariño que siente por el pequeño -algún día...pero falta un camino muy largo para ello, se paciente y seremos recompensados- ella frota su nariz con la de el

Ambos se separan, se sonríen mutuamente y estiran los labios dándose un tierno e inocente beso, pero se escucha unos pasos por el pasillo a lo que luna empuja a Pipsqueak fuera de la cama, este golpea la muralla y se desliza sobre ella hasta caer detrás de un sillón -hola mi querida hermana- decía la princesa celestia a su hermana que sonreía disimuladamente -¿sucede algo?-

-¡Tia! Que te trae a mis aposentos querida hermana?- luna trataba de disimular el nerviosismo pues pudo ser descubierto su secretito

-solo quería invitarte a cenar con migo dentro de una hora-

-es bien recibida tu invitación querida hermana, tiempo suficiente para alistarme- luna se impacientaba por que la gobernante del día abandonar la habitación

-pues lo esperare con hacías querida hermana- dicho esto la princesa del día sale de la habitación.

Luna suspira de alivio, pero en ese momento sale el potro de debajo del sofá cubierto de polvo -¿¡tenias que hacer eso!?- pregunta Pipsqueak enojado y escupiendo polvo.

Ella se acerca y lo toma con su pata para quitarle el polvo de su cabeza -te doy mis sinceras disculpas Pip... Lamento mi falta de sutileza...temía que mi hermana nos viera...-

Pipsqueak sale de la habitación muy enojado -¡siempre es lo mismo, ocultarnos y guardar el secreto- se voltea con ira -¿en algún momento no tendré que esconderme detrás de algo? o es que te avergüenzas de mi?

-¡pip espera! ¡ No es así lo que piensas...no te vayas!- luna sentía su corazón gritar -sabes que como princesa de la noche tengo responsabilidades...esto...yo...- ella se para frente del potrillo deteniéndolo - jamás me avergonzaría de ti...es solo...es complicado...cuando crezcas se que me entenderás...-

-¿solo por eso es cierto?- el potro levanta la mirada hasta los ojos de luna mirándola seria y melancólicamente -¡solo porque soy un potro!- dicho esto sale corriendo por debajo de las piernas de luna mientras la gobernante estiraba el casco a él sin saber que decir.

Ya horas más tarde la princesa estaba en conflicto es cierto que adora a pip y no es solo por el hecho de que sea un niño, se dirige a su balcón con melancolía para reflexionar como arreglar las cosas. Se pierde admirando su creación nocturna

Ante tal belleza se le pierde la mirada en el firmamento y comienza a cantar la canción que no cantaba desde que estaba en la luna, el canto salía de su garganta mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

/watch?v=4tPhqM0H3aU

* * *

**Pasado**

Un pequeño charco del tamaño de una casa brillaba en medio del bosque, rodeado de mariposas y champiñones blancos –¿qué es esto?- pregunta el lobo a las luces que empezaban a girar alrededor del charco.

-todas las lunas llenas este charco recibe la energía de la misma luna, de sus rayos purificadores. ¡Escucha!-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-es el canto de quien está siendo purificada por la luz de la luna hace siglos, guarda silencio y hoye la cantar-

El lobo con mucha duda cierra los ojos y respira lentamente…. El viento soplaba en sus orejas, escuchaba las hojas con el viento, pero una voz femenina llamo su atención; una voz que cantaba una delicada y armoniosa canción de cuna.

-la escucho-

-ya es hora, pero te lo advertimos si tomas este camino está destinado al desastre- Lentamente el lobo abre los ojos y ve una luz de la luna sobre el lago, lentamente empezó a acercarse a la luz y antes de caer al agua la luz empezó a levantarlo y a dirigirlo al astro blanco del cielo mientras el agua de debajo de él se evaporaba –puedes arrepentirte ahora-

-no lo haré- decía el cachorro elevándose y con la luz de la luna segándolo –es lo que quiero-

* * *

**Presente**

Gs estaba caminando con su armadura ya reparada por el palacio, pero a lo lejos empieza a escuchar una leve melodía casi imperceptible que venía de una de las torres del palacio… una melodía de la cual le hablo cuando cachorro el anterior patriarca. Se dirigió al origen de ese sonido y con cada paso que daba notaba por la ventana a más y más niños saliendo de sus casas y caminando hipnotizados en dirección a la tan harmoniosa y bella voz.

Al terminar lentamente entra y se sienta en su escritorio, se relaja un momento y se queda mirando la vieja foto del lobo blanco elegantemente vestido, pero agita su cabeza sacando los pensamientos de esta -no, ese lobo no fue nada para mi... como yo no fui para él- de repente le llama la atención unos ojos grises que se veían entre la oscuridad.

-¡¿quien anda ahí?! ¡Muéstrese!- grita demandante brillando su cuerno

Lentamente gs sale de entre las sombras en la forma que la princesa ya conocía por el torneo -eras tú- dice el humano sorprendido -desde el día que me contaron de ti creí que lo eras, pero ahora me lo confirmaste-

La princesa de la noche ve expectante al humano frente a ella. Luego su mirar se torna seria -pido que abandone este lugar de inmediato si no me obligaras a proceder a medidas de defensa-

Lentamente el humano camina al escritorio de la princesa para apoyar despacio los puños sobre esta viendo a la princesa a los ojos -yo sé sobre a quién adoptaste cuándo estabas en la luna, yo se que lo cuidas te como tu hijo, yo se que tu padre los obligo a separarse... y lo sé porque esa canción fue con la cual lo atrajiste y se quedo con tu lado bueno mientras la maldad de tu cuerpo estaba en la superficie de la luna dibujando tu imagen-

* * *

**Pasado**

El lobo abrió los ojos de golpe completamente enceguecido por una intensa luz blanca que no dejaba ver su pelaje gris –donde estoy- pregunta el confundido cachorro flotando dentro de la luz.

-estas a salvo- se escucha con una voz femenina.

-¿Quién eres?-

-tranquilo- siente unas alas rodeando su cuerpo –yo te protegeré-

El cachorro habiendo encontrado lo que deseaba se acurruca en el pecho de la misteriosa extraña -¿te gustaría ser mi mami?-

La voz guardo silencio unos segundos antes de contestar entre sollozos -¿tú me amarías, a mí a quien todos odian?-

-si lo aria- respondía mientras pasaba su cabeza por el pecho de la dueña de la misteriosa voz como solo un cachorro podría hacerlo.

-si…. Si quiero- responde abrazando al cachorro con sus brazos y alas, lentamente mira al cielo viendo la silueta en negro de la princesa alicorneo en el techo mientras la sombra de esta cae sobre la desconocida revelando a la misma princesa –y espero que estemos juntos cuando esto termine-

* * *

**presente**

-No sé de que hablas intruso- pone la foto boca abajo escondiéndola de la vista del apache -abandona mis aposentos, no te lo pediré de nuevo tan amablemente-

este la queda mirando unos segundos -... ¿quieres saber la horrible verdad?, ni siquiera te pudo ver la cara por tanta luz que había en la luna... solo escuchaba tu voz, sentía tus cascos, tu aroma y tu piel...- la princesa baja la cara serrando los ojos sin poder disimular la decepción -solo se... que fuiste su madre... lo único que ha deseado de verdad- la princesa levanta la mirada sin hallar que decir -que alguien los separo... y que ser patriarca de todas las tribus del continente no lleno el vacio que dejaste en su corazón- a la princesa le empezaban a salir un par de lagrimas mientras veía al humano

* * *

**pasado**

Cuatro años después

El cachorro cumplió los 8 años en el interior de la luna, pero solo la princesa podía ver en el interior de esta al llevar siglos en ella, ambos eran felices a pesar de que el lobo no podía ver. Ambos estaban juntos con amor en medio del astro en el cual se movían como si este fuera una chispa de luz gigante.

Ambos estaban sobre sus piernas, a pesar de no tener sobre que apoyar estas, el cachorro sin nombre estaba con la cabeza sobre las piernas de la princesa mientras esta acariciaba la cabeza del cachorro y lo veía preocupada.

-me gustaría que vinieras a mi tribu madre, cazamos conejos mientras montamos a caballo y nos bañamos en el rio cuando hace mucho calor-

-si, sería lindo- la princesa veía como en esos años la piel del lobo se torno cada vez mas blanca y sus ojos pasaron a un intenso color gris, gracias a las bondades de los rallos lunares no necesitaba nutrirse de algo que no fuera eso pero lo que más le preocupaba era que él si envejecía, los años pasaban en él como en los otros seres vivos –pero cuando yo salga de aquí el mal contenido sobre nosotros se liberara y se adherirá al primero que tenga cerca- baja la cabeza con lastima –al igual que me paso a mi-

El lobo busca con una pata su cara, al encontrarla baja a su cuello y se abraza de este –estaremos juntos para entonces madre-

Lentamente la princesa corresponde el abrazo –eso espero… eso espero-

Días después luna y el cachorro dormían uno junto al otro cuando se escucho otra voz desde lo lejos –luna… ¿Qué significa esto?- decía la masculina y armoniosa voz.

-¿padre eres tú?- pregunta la princesa viendo al alicorneo negro de crin blanca con muchas chispas de luz en esta y con un gran cuerno en la frente que era rodeado de varios más pequeños.

-¿Qué pasa madre?- pregunta confundido el cachorro girando la cabeza a todos lados sin poder ver nada sino luz -¿de quién es esa voz?-

-luna (suspiro) ¿Qué pretendes hacer con un niño de piel….? ¿Se supone que debería ser blanca?-

-pero padre…-

-él no pertenece aquí, cuando tú seas liberada el abra acabado su vida… sabes que debo hacer-

-¿Qué cosa madre? ¿Qué esta pasando?- el lobo sentía las lagrimas de la princesa caer sobre su espalda mientras lo abrazaba.

-lo ciento mi niño, siempre te amare-

El lobo sentía como fuerza invisible lo separaba de su madre, era la magia del alicorneo que lo alejaba de la princesa –madre, madre- decía el lobo mientras estiraba las patas a donde sintió por última vez la voz de su madre, siente como comienza a pasar atreves de un objeto solido como si fuera un fantasma y al hacerlo logra ver la luna llena delante de él -¡madre!- estira la pata aferrándose a la luna con una pata, pero la roca de la que se sostenía se rompe mientras el cachorro seguía alejándose -¡MADREEEEEEEE!-

* * *

**presente**

-y lose... porque era mi bisabuelo- dicho esto sale lentamente de la habitación dejando a la princesa en un shock emocional más grande del que ya estaba.

En ese mismo instante la princesa se soltó a llorar desconsoladamente, a pesar de tantos años, el dolor seguía tan presente que la quemaba por dentro

Con su magia levanta la foto vieja y se fija que en el collar del lobo estaba una roca lunar blanca.

* * *

**Pasado**

El cachorro abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas parado junto a donde una vez estuvo el lago y las hermosas criaturas. Pero ahora solo quedo un agujero en el piso seco con todas las plantas a su alrededor muertas.

De los años que estuvo con su madre lo único que le quedo fue la roca que sostenía en una pata y su nueva apariencia, levanta la mirada a la luna viendo con tristeza el hogar del único ser en toda su vida que había amado –madre….- dice mientras le empezaban a salir lagrimas de los ojos.

Se escucha un susurro detrás de él -¿Qué te sucede?-

El lobo se voltea y escucha otro susurra detrás de él –puede escucharnos-

Se vuelve a voltear –es un chaman-

-un chaman poderoso-

-nadie nos había escuchado a todos antes-

-que haga crecer una planta o invoque al rallo-

-¿crees que pueda hacerlo?-

-si puede oírnos tal vez pueda-

-pero ni el chaman de su tribu pudo escucharnos fuera de meditación-

Al fin el cachorro dice algo -¿Quiénes son?- pregunta con miedo a lo que corrió una gran briza frente a él tan fuerte que estremeció los arboles y casi lo derriba.

-invoco al viento, te dije que era un chaman-

El niño vuelve a preguntar con miedo viendo a todas partes -¿Quiénes son?, ¿Por qué dicen que soy chaman? ¡Quiero ir con mi mami!-

-tranquilo chico- dice el chaman e la tribu acercando se a él –nunca nadie ha estado tan cerca de la luna como tú, su energía te ha convertido, en lo que es más probable, el chaman más poderoso de la historia-

-¿Qué?- preguntaba mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-solo relájate- el cachorro obedece –cierra los ojos y deja que los elementos de la naturaleza bailen a tu alrededor- al cachorro obedecer una leve briza comienza a correr a su alrededor, las hojas cayeron sobre esa briza girando alrededor del cuerpo del cachorro.

Lentamente el cachorro blanco abrió los ojos que brillaban con una intensa luz blanca que empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo ante la cara asombrada del anciano chaman. Rápidamente aparecieron nubes negras en el cielo y una gran cantidad de relámpagos cayeron alrededor del cachorro mientras la tierra temblaba y ase habría debajo de este, como pequeñas grietas de las cuales empezaron a aparecer flores.

El chaman se cubría de la intensa luz con una pata pero en un parpadeo la luz y el ruido desaparecieron, el cielo estaba despejado y todo como si nada hubiera pasado alrededor del lobo blanco de ojos grises que estaba sentado en el piso con la roca blanca en su pata.

-bien quico, has encontrado lo que necesitabas y querías, desde hoy tu nombre será….-

-hijo de la luna- lo interrumpe antes de mirar al vello astro sobre su cabeza –soy el hijo de la luna-

**escuchar obligatoriamente hasta el final===** /watch?v=Vcebw6vZdWU === en esta cancion me inspire para todo el fic

* * *

**doy gracias a kuroderpy por ayudarme con este capitulo.**

**espero aver despertado muchas emociones en ustedes, pero como aperitibo les digo que esta es una de las pequeñas sorpresas que tengo planeadas desde que comencé el fic**


	12. muchas historias, poco tiempo

Capitulo 12: muchas historias, poco tiempo

Gs ya al medio día seguía en Canterlot, más específicamente con el herrero real.

-hiciste un gran trabajo- le decía el lobo al herrero señalando su armadura que traía puesta –pero no sé como lo hiciste tan rápido-

-es que lo hicimos entre 3 herreros distintos y la princesa nos lo pidió que lo hiciéramos, si la princesa ordena nosotros obedecemos-

-pues muchas gracias- le agrádese el lobo mientras el pony mira su reloj -¿Qué sucede?-

-son las nueve de la noche, ¿Por qué no se ha puesto el sol?-

El lobo se voltea a la torre donde habitaba la princesa luna –creo saber porque- baja la cabeza con tristeza –creo que hice algo malo- levanta la cabeza con decisión –y debo corregirlo- dicho esto corre hacia el castillo, se detiene delante de una tienda para comer una galleta mientras se rascaba el flanco y siguió.

Ya tranquilamente caminaba por el castillo -¿Dónde era que quedaba?, ¡savia que debía memorizar el camino envés de solo irme con ira!- sigue caminando perdido en el enorme palacio –Dios por favor ayúdame a encontrar el camino para ayudar al inocente y repara lo malo que he hecho- sigue caminando par darse cuenta que estaba en una sección del palacio donde nunca había estado -¡rallos! Juro que si encuentro la habitación de luna le besare el trasero a un arzobispo-

En ese momento una habitación llama su atención, una con muchos libros y un gran reloj de arena en medio, se acerca lentamente al reloj viéndose reflejado en él.

-campeón- escucha la voz de la princesa detrás de él.

-su majestad- dice volteándose, a lo que por accidente derriba el reloj de arena con la espada, este cae sobre el suelo rompiéndose en muchos pedazos -mierda, ¿porque esto me pasa siempre que una princesa me habla en una biblioteca con enormes relojes de arena en medio de estas?-

Lentamente la arena empezó a despedir un extraño brillo dorado mientras subía por las patas del lobo rodeándolo rápidamente ante los ojos de confusión del can que empezaban a ser cubiertos por la arena al igual que todo su cuerpo.

-¿estas ahí mi campeón?-pregunta la princesa entrando en la biblioteca donde gs estaba con los ojos serrados y cubriéndose con los brazos -¿está todo bien?-

-...- lentamente el lobo abrió los ojos viendo que estaba todo bien -creo que si su majestad, espere- se rasca detrás de a oreja con la para inferior del mismo lado haciendo que un pequeño tubo de metal de color dorado saliera de ahi.

La princesa lo levanta con su magia y ve que una parte del pequeño tubo estaba tapado con algo escrito -aquí dice "9mm"-

-¿qué cree que sea majestad?-

-tal vez sea de la tubería- dicho esto lo arroja a un basurero -en fin, no te preocupes por el reloj de arena lo mandare a reparar- dicho esto sale de la habitación tranquilamente.

En ese momento se escucha una voz masculina dentro de la cabeza de gs -_descansa mi campeón-_

El lobo se voltea rápidamente no ayándose a nadie -creo que he comido mucho... o muy poco- ve a la princesa que se alejaba -¡su majestad!- le dice corriendo hasta ponerse a su lado -¿va a la habitación de su hermana?-

-a si es, quiero saber porque aun no ha sacado la luna, lo podría hacer yo misma pero creo que algo malo le sucede- en eso momento el lobo se pone delante de ella deteniéndola.

-por favor permítame su majestad- desvía la mirada de los ojos de la princesa –se que le pasa… y creo que yo soy el único que puede remediarlo-

L a princesa asintió con una pequeña sonrisa –está bien mi campeón, confió en que puedas encontrar la habitación de mi hermana en la torre del otro lado del palacio, esa la que se puede ver lleno de guardias lunares. Pero de seguro la encontraras con tu gran olfato-

En ese momento los ojos del lobo se abren como platos ante la revelación y en su mente estallan críticas contra sí mismo –"_#$%&%$#$%& %$ #$%&%$# %&&%$ #% %$$%#"" #$%&% $#"#%$&& % %&/$$$& ¡no lo digas en voz alta!..._ lo haré su majestad, lo haré-

La princesa luna estaba en el palco de su habitación con la cabeza agachada y con la fotografía de su hijo apegada al pecho mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro mientras pip la acariciaba con un casco en la espalda tratando de consolarla –si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes- el lobo dejo su armadura a la salida de la habitación de luna caminando sigilosamente detrás de ella –ya solo me queda celestia y tu pip-

-tienes a mas princesa- escucha detrás de ella y al voltearse por la sorpresa se encuentra con el lobo acercándosele –tuviste a un hijo quien te consideraba su madre…- la princesa baja la cabeza con tristeza -…pero su descendencia te considera la madre de toda la tribu- la princesa levanta la cabeza –tu hijo murió amándote… pero sus hijos e hijas, nietos y nietas. Toda su descendencia te considera parte de ellos, de nosotros- camina lentamente hasta la cara de luna que le llegaba barios centímetros mas debajo de la suya –eres la madre de hijo de la luna, tú eres mi tatarabuela y yo soy tú tataranieto- acaricia su rostro con una pata mientras ella empezaba a sonreír –solo te queda un nieto, el último hijo de hijo de la luna y necesitas estar a su lado-

Le princesa da una cara de duda mirando al lobo que le acariciaba el rostro –pero mi gente me necesita aquí-

-tu gente necesita que puedas hacer tus deberes reales y no podrás si estas muy triste para hacerlo- quita la pata del rostro de la princesa -Pasa un tiempo con la tribu luna llena y vuelve cuando creas estés bien- dicho esto se voltea y sale de la habitación.

La princesa se voltea a pipsqueak mientras ambos se miraban sin saber que decir –princesa creo que realmente deberías…- la princesa lo calla con un fuerte beso derribándolo y ordenándolo con sus patas.

-¡tengo más familia!- lo toma con sus brazos apretándolo contra su pecho agitándolo de un lado al otro -¡nos vamos a la federación tribal!... pero espera- suelta al potro y corre fuera de su habitación encontrándose con la armadura del lobo en su umbral pero no a este y por eso uso su voz real para llamero -¿¡COMO SE LLAMA MI NIETO!?- se gira al final del pasillo viendo al lobo tapándose los oídos.

-¡última estrella!- le grita con ira antes de seguir caminando –después vuelvo por mi armadura- siguió caminado hasta que vio la luna saliendo por el horizonte, dio una sonrisa y siguió caminado buscando el olor de la princesa celestia.

Llego hasta un gran salón oscuro separado de las escaleras por una baranda de metal, levanto la cabeza y veía un enorme espejo viendo reflejada a la princesa del día con una pierda herida sangrando, los ojos morados y ambas alas rotas -¡MAGESTAD!- dice convirtiéndose en humano y saltando sobre la baranda sosteniendo la funda de su espada mientras corría a ella.

Justo frente al espejo estaba la princesa sana y salva sin un solo rasguño mirando al humano con cara de póker –tranquilo mi campeón todo está bien-

-pero su majestad- se voltea viendo al espejo con ambos reflejados tal cual están, sin un solo rasguño y el humano vestido con los pantalones del duelo, una camisa holgada de lino blanco y el crucifijo blanco colgándole del cuello.

-este espejo muestra lo que podría ser o es en otra realidad, aquello que está pasando en otro lugar o podría pasar si se cumple lo que pides ver-

Gs mira de lado a lado –aaaaaaahhhhhh, si entendí…. Claro-

La princesa se alejo del humano sonriendo alegremente –tienes tu corazón muy bien enfocado guerrero salvaje-.

El humano se da un par de palmaditas en el corazón –el medio que me queda su majestad jajajajaja- la princesa se reía mientras caminaba –(suspiro) me pregunto ,Qué será de mi si perdiera el corazón que me queda-.

Lentamente el espejo se lleno de una oscuridad inmensa, profunda y tétrica. Guerrero salvaje se volteaba lentamente a él, se quedo mirando con curiosidad el ahora negro espejo pero su mirada cambio a terror cuando vio que de abajo hacia arriba empezaba a aclararse la imagen que ahí se dibujaba.

Veía a la princesa celestia muerta en el piso, con los ojos y la boca abierta, de la cual emanaba un rio de sangre, encima de ella se hallaba la princesa luna, en condiciones no mejores y sobre esta se hallaban los cuerpos de: Rarity, Applejack, pinkey pie, twilight, rainbow dash y por ultimo fluttershy, sobre la cual se veía un pie humano, completamente cubierto por una armadura negra con bordes rojo sangre. La imagen seguía revelándose, mostrando las piernas, también con la misma armadura, que se hallaban con una rodilla inclinada y el otro pie en el cuello del cuerpo de fluttershy, la coraza del pecho era negra con 4 líneas rojas en medio, como si de sangre chorreada de la boca de su dueño se tratara. La imagen llego hasta el cuello del caballero dejando la cara de este cubierta por las sombras.

Guerrero salvaje no daba crédito a lo que veía y toma el mango de su espada preparándose a desenfundarla, aun cuando el terror, la rabia, la impotencia y la tristeza lo invadían. El caballero negro se quita el yelmo dejándolo caer a los pies de los cadáveres que se hallaba trepado y saca una espada de su cintura, el yelmo tenia la forma y el dibujo de un cráneo con colmillos tan largos que le llegaba al cuello y la espada tenia la apariencia de haber sido blandida cuando el metal todavía estaba fundido, completamente roja y deformada hacia atrás con las marcas del acero derretido endurecido mientras la espada era usada.

La luz volvió a subir revelando el rostro de tan malvado monstruo, el cual se hallaba cubierto de un largo cabello negro –o Dios mío- dijo con terror guerrero salvaje al ver como el caballero levanto la mirada dejando ver su rostro lleno de un indiferente y vacío deseo de destruir todo lo que viera. Pero no fue esto lo que lo aterrorizó, fue el hecho de que el caballero negro, era no otro que el mismo.

Retrocede asustado, solo para ver como el caballero empieza a mover sus labios en dirección a él –fus… ¡RO DAH!- grita el alter ego de guerrero salvaje rompiendo el espejo en cientos de fragmentos, los cuales salieron disparados como proyectiles en dirección al traumado apache, el cual solo se cubrió con los brazos mientras los fragmentos del espejo se rompían e incrustaban en su carne y era empujado por el grito.

-¿estás bien?- pregunta la princesa celestia, a lo que el humano solo abre los ojos y ve que el espejo seguía hay con su propio y aterrorizado reflejo frente a el, el cual se hallaba al lado del de la princesa del día.

Baja los brazos con aliento agitado, sin despegar la mirada del espejo y completamente pálido (o pálido hasta el grado donde se puede poner por su piel oscura) –estoy bien princesa- decía mientras le templaban las manos y lagrimas recorrían su cara-

Lo toma de la mano con el casco –deberías alejarte de ese espejo y venir a tomar el té con migo, eso te relajara- lo dice llevándose delicadamente al guerrero de ahí.

-sería un honor su majestad- dice aun nervioso mientras sigue a la soberana de equestria, aun sin quitar la mirada del espejo, el cual al salir la princesa de su rango de reflejo y quedándose solo el humano en el otra vez, se vuelve a tornar negro mientras unos ojos grises carentes de alma y/o sentimientos brillan entre la oscuridad, aterrorizando aun más al joven humano.

* * *

**esta sera la entrada para barios mini fics que planeo para muchos mas adelante, se agradecen los reviews y espero les guste.**

**rezo por el bien del papa y por que el anterior este con bien**

**kuroderpy y yo trabajamos en un fic adaptado en la segunda guerra mundial con nuestros OC y espero les guste, se llama "amar o matar" esta en la cuenta "proyectos grupales"**


	13. paz y tranquilidad

Capitulo 13: paz y tranquilidad

Después del gran torneo en Canterlot el campeón tenia la opción de quedarse en la lujosa habitación en la que vivía y recibir una pensión de por vida, pero este la rechazo diciendo que quería volver a ponyville donde estaba su corazón lo que lo hacia su nuevo hogar.

Una tarde, una semana después del duelo, en le biblioteca de ponyville Spike y las cmc se reunieron en secreto para hacer algo que a los niños no se les permitía.

-¿estás seguro de esto Spike?- preguntaba Apple Bloom con mucha timidez.

-no te preocupes- dice Spike con un tono delicado –quería hacer esto con ustedes-

-pe… pero Spike- decía Sweetie Belle tímidamente –Rarity me a dicho que solo a los adultos se los permite esto-

-a mi no me importa- dice valientemente Scootaloo –quiero verlo y no me importa ser una potra. ¡Asique por ese rollo en el proyector Spike!-

-¡por supuesto!- dice el dragón con una película en la mano a un lado del proyector –conseguí el duelo en Canterlot en película y como los menores no podíamos entrar quería compartirlo con ustedes-

-no lo sé Spike, Rarity me a dicho que fue muy violento y no es para las potras-

-Applejack no me dijo nada- gira los ojos mirando al techo –solo suspira cada vez que le pregunto y dice en ese mismo tono "fue maravilloso de ver esos músculos blindados en la arena y desnudos mientras los sanaba"-

-a mi rainbow me dijo que fue extraordinario y que tenia que verlo, asique ponlo Spike-

-¡tu mandas scootaloo!- dicho esto pone la película y esta se ve en blanco y negro.

30 minutos después:

Guerrero salvaje estaba acostado en su cueva con los ojos entrecerrados al tener a las cmc saltando sobre su espalda y el pequeño dragon estaba parado delante de su cara. Todos no paraban de hablar con una gran emoción.

-eso fue genial-

-Tienes que enseñarnos-

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que savias hacer eso?-

-¿desde cuándo puedes hacerlo?-

El lobo se levanta con las ponis aun sobre él –esperen, esperen, hace días en todos los diarios de equestria salió mi foto como humano y lobo explicando cómo es que puedo convertirme ¿Por qué se sorprenden ahora?-

-no es por eso- dice Apple Bloom sobre su oreja derecha.

-es cierto- dice Scootaloo sobre la izquierda –queremos aprender a pelear, podríamos tener nuestras cuite mark de espadachines-

Sweetie Belle se apoya sobre su cabeza -si… y…y… eso-

-yo no puedo tener cuite mark, ¡pero quiero aprender a pelear!- terminaba emocionado el pequeño dragón.

El lobo se baja a las ponis de encima poniéndolas a un lado del dragón y ve a los pequeños delante zullo emocionados por aprender, da una pequeña sonrisa mientras entrecierra los ojos –(suspiro) les enseñare bajo una condición... no lo harán para obtener sus cuite mark, sino por querer aprender, esa será mi condición ¿la aceptan?-

-¡yo si, yo si!- exclamaba el pequeño dragón saltando levantando una garra.

Las cmc se voltearon tomándose de los hombros formando un circulo, hablaron durante unos segundos, levantaron sus miradas al lobo, volvieron a habar entre ellas, se separan volteándose al lobo y dicen el unisonó –aceptamos-

Un mes paso desde que gs tomo a las pequeñas potras y al dragon como aprendices, le pidió a Rarity crear gambesones para ellos y para él, los cuales eran simplemente chaquetas echas de una vieja frazada entre dos telas de lino negro. Las espadas eran de madera y fueron echas por el carpintero del pueblo.

A las chicas y al dragón les costó aprender al principio pero la constancia en el entrenamiento y el amor y paciencia que mostraba el lobo al enseñar era el ideal para que aprendieran rápido. La vida empezó a ser relajada desde el duelo, como lo de ser "guardián de ponyville" era más fácil de lo que cualquiera pudiera tolerar durante todo el día guerrero salvaje empezó a trabajar como voluntario, solo por hacer algo, con nada más y nada menos que Pinkie pie en sugarcube corner ayudándola con la preparación de dulces, pero al ser voluntario tenía el horario que quisiera.

Un dia cualquiera gs en forma humana, vestido con un delantal blanco y una red para su largo cabello negro, amasaba con un rodillo la masa que se convertiría en galletas –¿ya precalentaste el horno Pinkie?- preguntaba el humano a su compañera de trabajo.

-lo estaba usando, solo déjame sacar los muffins de dentro y podrás meter las galletas-

-esta bien- toma un molde de galletas con forma de estrella y empieza a golpear la masa con este –hare las estrellas ahora y cuando… espera ¿dijiste muffins?-

-si ya lose- pone unos muffins en una bolsa de papel y los deja a un lado del humano –supongo que se los quieres llevar ahora, no te preocupes puedes irte a la hora que quieras-

Gs ya se estaba las manos mirando a la pony y se quita la red del cabello junto con el delantal colgándolos junto a la puerta –gracias linda- decía mientras tomaba la bolsa.

-aun no entiendo, puedes comer lo que quieras aquí y lo único que comes son galletas, los muffins se los das a Derpy ¿Por qué?-

El humano camina a la salida vestido solo con sus pantalones, mocasines y plumas en la cabeza –solo digamos que me cae bien- dicho esto sale de la casa de Pinkie con la bolsa de muffins en la mano.

Mientras caminaba los ponis alagados por la presencia del campeón de equestria y que este decidiera quedarse en ponyville lo saludaban alegremente –hola gs- decía bon bon sacudiendo el casco.

-hola preciosa, lindo peinado- la pony se sonrojo ante estas palabras.

-mucho gusto verte en este día resplandeciente- decía zecora mientras caminaba con su típica capa.

El humano se acerca a la cebra agachándose y abrazándola del cuello -¿Cómo esta mi cebra favorita?- le da un beso en la frente y sigue caminando –luego nos hablamos, tía de mis amigos de Dragonia- haciendo referencia a Dark y a su hermana Opalo, sus compañeros de armas en Dragonia.

Derpy estaba en su casa lavando los platos mientras veía por la ventana mientras sonreirá tiernamente. Lentamente en su ventana desde abajo empezaba a subir la negra cabellera del apache sonriente –hola preciosa- la pony lo veía con los ojos viscos llenos de alegría y lo abraza del cuello a través de la ventana.

-¡GS que alegría verte por aquí! Que gusto verte no te imaginas- la pegaso gris lo saludo con tu típica buena vibra

El humano la abraza con un brazo -me alegra verte- se separa del abrazo y le muestra una pequeña bolsa de papel de la cual radiaba el olor de sus postres favoritos -adivina que te e traído... lo que técnicamente te traigo todos los días-

Le arrebata la bolsa mientras le brillaban los ojos y babeaba imaginando el contenido

-ya sabes, bueno tal vez no, que son muffins y dime como esta Dinky-

La pegaso ya había desaparecido un par de muffins -Cada día crece mas, es una potrilla muy curiosa de todo-

-yo la llamaría brillante- siente el olor de un guiso cocinándose -¿qué cocinas?- antes que se diera cuenta estaba gs como lobo olfateando una olla calentando un guiso -huele muy bien-

-Ooh eso bueno- gira su vista a la mesa que hay un libro de cocina abierto -Es algo nuevo que estoy intentando...-

el lobo da una sonrisa traviesa y empieza a olfatear el cuello de la pegaso con la nariz pegada a este -¿así que eres una pony muy inteligente no?- comienza a hacerle cosquillas con las patas -¿así que eres la moneda más brillante del cofre no?-

-jajajajaj! Que haces GS jajaja! Me haces cosquillas con eso...yo... Yo solo soy normal no creo ser lo que dices- trataba de alejar al lobo batiendo sus alas

Sin querer el lobo se carga de mas sobre sus patas delanteras derribando a la pony y rodeándola con las patas mientras le sonreirá -créeme Derpy, tu eres todo menos normal... eres mas que eso sin importar lo que te digan se que eres especial-

Ella se sonroja por completo, era tan extraño recibir ese tipo de halagos, por un momento sus ojos se ven normales mientras mira al lobo con cariño -gracias- fue todo lo que pudo susurrar

gs le sonríe tierna mente, pero en algún momento borra su sonrisa mientras olfateaba el aire, se voltea a la puerta de la cocina y ve a Dinky y a Carrot top viéndolos con los ojos y la boca abierta, al menos antes que la pony zanahoria cubriera los ojos de la potra con un casco

-¡Qué descaro!- dijo la pony naranja antes de alejar a Dinky del lugar. Derpy se separo de inmediato y fue a la sala donde su amiga se llevo a su hija

-esperen- dice el lobo siguiendo a las ponis hasta la sala -no es lo que piensas-

La pony zanahoria le detuvo el paso -No hagas mas, mejor vete-  
En la sala se veía a Derpy y a Dinky conversando en el sillón

-¡pero te digo que no hice, hicimos nada!-

-Dinky no tiene que ver eso, pero es lo de menos- la pony lo ve seria -¿Por qué haces eso con mi amiga? ¿Tienes una idea de lo que ya ha sufrido para que vengas tu y le hagas ideas que no?-

El lobo apega su nariz a la de la pony mientras la veía con ira -lo único que se es que necesita mas de una amiga y una hija y yo trato de dárselo... pero si quieres protegerla de lo bueno y lo malo no llegara a ninguna parte contigo- dicho esto sale caminando por la puerta.

En la biblioteca de ponyville Spike se ponía su equipo mirándose al espejo –muy guapo con todo el equipo Spike ¿dices que quieres ver mi espada?- toma la espada de madera que llevaba en la cintura –así es Rarity estoy por ser un caballero-

-¿Qué haces Spike?- pregunta Twilight detrás del dragón asustándolo.

-HA Twilight me asustaste, so… solo me arreglaba para el entrenamiento-

-¿aun sigues con eso?-

-claro- se da pequeños golpes en el pecho con la espada de madera -las chicas aman a los guerreros y seré uno grande-

La unicornio da un circulo con los ojos mirando al techo y se voltea para bajar las escaleras –como quieras- justo en ese momento pasan a su lado a una gran velocidad Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

-hola Twilight- dicen al unisonó al pasar a un lado de la unicornio antes de detenerse delante del dragón –hola Spike- las potras también estaban vestidas con el equipamiento y la espada de madera en la cintura.

-hola Sweetie Belle, hola Scootaloo- contesta alegre el dragón mientras Twilight arregla despeinada por la briza que hicieron las potras al pasar a su lado –¿ya están listas para lo de hoy?-

-por su puesto- contesta Scootaloo –seguimos con las peleas entre nosotros tu y Apple Bloom van 8 victorias contra 7 a favor tulló ¿crees que ganaras hoy?-

-claro, mejor preocúpate de que Sweetie Belle y tu va favor de ella-

La pegaso baja las orejas y la cabeza enojada mientras Sweetie Belle sonríe con orgullo –eso fue solo suerte ¡ganare hoy!-

-pero tú y Apple Bloom tienen mas experiencia porque gs los dejo enfrentarse desde antes porque aprendieron más rápido, la que aun no puede pelear es Dinky-

-es cierto- dice Spike viéndose al espejo mientras se pone unos guantes viéndose al espejo –pero es porque es aun muy joven y le es difícil aprender los movimientos, pero guerrero salvaje no deja de decir que es brillante-

Apple Bloom salía de su casa equipada por completo como sus amigas, pero algo llamaba su atención en los campos de manzanos, su hermana no estaba cosechando y eso preocupo a la potra -¿Dónde esta Applejack?- la potra volvió a su casa y fue donde su abuela que estaba en la cocina sentada mirando el horno donde se cocinaba un pay de manzana –abuela ¿Dónde está Applejack?-

La abuela Smith levanta la cabeza con un sonrojo –bueno… ella….- se levanta y acaricia la crin de la potra –¿Cómo explicárselo a alguien de tu edad? Cada cierto tiempo las ponis como tu hermana entran en… un estado donde atraen más a los machos y ellas se ven atraídas a ellos. Es por eso que se quedara en su habitación el resto del día para que nadie la moleste…- voltea a otra parte y se dice a sí misma –o olla a nadie- se voltea a la potra pero detrás de ella estaban el lobo y todos sus aprendices detrás, todos vestidos con gambesones y con espadas de madera en la cintura incluyendo al lobo -¡AH! No los escuche entrar-

-hemos mejorado en el sigilo- dice Dinky a los demás mientras estos asienten.

-hola abuela Smith- le dice el lobo con una sonrisa.

-a hola hijito les prepare algo para que no pierdan tanta energía-

Applejack escuchaba como comían los niños abajo y decidió echar un vistazo. Lentamente salía por su puerta hasta asomarse por la escalera viendo con ternura a los niños comiendo el pay de su abuela –pues creo que mi selo no me causara problemas- en ese momento aparece el lobo seguido por la abuela Smith.

-toma estas manzanas hijito- le dice la anciana empujando una alforja con muchas manzanas en ella.

-gracias madam- el lobo pone la pata sobre las manzanas y saca las que puede con la palma –pero solo necesito esto- dice levantando la pata con tres manzanas en ella, a lo que Applejack ve su cuite mark mientras empezaba a sudar –no hay nada como tener tres maduras y duras manzanas apretadas fuertemente con tu pata- la pony desde arriba de las escaleras suda mientras su sangre empieza a arderle –nada como una manzana antes del entrenamiento… - acerca lentamente una manzana a su boca –…una dulce y sabrosa manzana- en los ojos llenos de sudor de Applejack se ve como lentamente el lobo abre la boca mordiendo la manzana mientras unas gotas de jugo recorrían su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho.

La pony granjera sacaba su cabeza de debajo del agua fría de la que estaba llena su bañera ya mas tranquila –creo que ahora estoy mejor- dicho esto sale de la helada agua y se asoma por su ventana a ver como practicaban las ponis y el dragón.

Gs como humano se paseaba entre las dos filas que formaron practicando los golpes al aire con las espadas de madera –no mal- dice el humano viendo a Sweetie Belle antes de seguir viendo a los otros –no mal… eso no se hace…. Caca… no mal. Chicos reúnanse- todos dejan de practicar y hacen un círculo alrededor del humano quien tenía la espada de madera en la mano –recuerden, un esgrimista debe ser…- le apunta a Sweetie Belle con la espada –veloz como un tigre- apunta a Spike –fuerte como un elefante- apunta a Apple Bloom –audaz como un león- apunta a Dinky –prudente como un lince- apunta a Scootaloo –valiente como una gallina…- se calla y mira de lado a lado -olviden eso ultimo-

Applejack se reía para sus adentros –(suspiro) algún día estaremos juntos y mis celos ya no serán un problema- sonríe pícaramente apoyándose en el marco de la ventana –de hecho creo te gustaran- en ese momento se ve a Carrot top corriendo al grupo con la cara completamente pálida y un vestido naranja.

Todo el grupo se separa al ver a la pony llegar delante de ellos haciendo caras extrañas tocándose el cuello y golpeándose en la espalda con un casco -¿Qué pasa tía Carrot?- decía preocupada Dinky al ver a la mejor amiga de su madre haciendo eso.

-¡se esta ahogando!- dice el humano asustado –miren, esto es lo que tienen que hacer cuando vean a alguien se ahogue- la toma del estomago y la levanta presionando la espalda de la pony contra su pecho –tienen que hacer esto- aprieta el estomago de la pony muchas veces mientras movía la cadera de adelante a atrás –tengo que hacer más fuerza- toma la cabeza de la pony con una mano haciéndola hacia abajo y empieza a apretar su estomago a lo que sus flancos se apretaban contra la pelvis del humano –necesito ayuda de la gravedad- levanta a Carrot de la cintura poniendo las patas inferiores de esta rodeando la cabeza de gs mientras hacia bajar y subir a la pony -¡le aprieta la ropa!- la deja en el suelo y le desgarra el vestido dejándola desnuda -¡a mi también!- se quita el gambesón quedando solo en pantalones. Toma a Carrot por delante y oprime el estomago de esta contra el zullo repetidas veces mientras esta se aferraba al humano con las patas traseras.

Después de un momento la pony escupe un muffin entero a un costado del humano para quedar agotada jadeando abrazada al pecho de guerrero salvaje –gracias… eso fue increíble-

Apple Bloom mira a Spike con unos ojos seductores –Spike (tosido) creo que yo también (tosido) me estoy ahogando (tosido)-

-pero Apple Bloom- decía Sweetie Belle a su amiga – si te estuvieras ahogando no podrías hablar-

-cállate Sweetie Belle-

La abuela Smith abría el refrigerador buscando hielo, pero no encontró nada -BIG MAC, DONDE ESTA EL HIELO- grita la anciana a su nieto que se veía por la ventana cosechando manzanas.

Applejack se asomaba desde debajo del agua con hielo de la que estaba rellena su bañera –al menos ya termino-

Se vuelve a asomar por la ventana viendo que Derpy llego donde Carrot hablaba amigablemente con guerrero salvaje –ya te llevas mejor con gs- decía la pegaso feliz antes de tomar un muffin de su bolsa de cartas –a celebrar- dicho esto le mete el muffin en la boca a Carrot volviendo a ahogarla.

Gs empieza a sacarse el gambesón una vez más –(suspiro) bien, aquí va de nuevo- al escuchar esto Applejack se vuelve a sumergir en la bañera.

* * *

**apesar de que no fue un capitulo muy emocionante queria agregar esto desde hace tiempo y espero les guste, espero tenerles pronto el proximo.**

**doy gracias a kuroderpy por ayudarme en este capitulo y por prestarme su vercion de derpy que esta entre sus fics "tiempo de burbujas" y "tiempo de muffins"**


	14. ultimo relajo

Capitulo 14: ultimo relajo

Los muffins, pasteles, galletas y todos los dulces que se preparaban en el conocido negocio de ponyville salían, salían y no dejaban de salir a una gran velocidad. Pinkie y gs orneaban y cocinaban con un buen ritmo.

-Pinkie ya casi tengo lista la crema pastelera ¿tienes listo el resto del pastel?-

-por su puesto, ¡esta será una gran fiesta de cumpleaños para bon bon!-

-no lo dudaría si tu estas a cargo preciosa-

Esa tarde

La fiesta en sugarcube corner estaba en su apogeo, Pinkie ponía la música junto con vinyl y guerrero salvaje remplazaba las fuentes de dulces bacías por otras llenas, incluyendo los platos de los pasteles que se habían comido por pasteles enteros.

El humano y la pony rosa seguían con sus deberes hasta que gs sintió algo tirando su delantal y al voltear abajo se halla con el pequeño Spike.

–Spike hoy no toca entrenamiento- decía mientras sostenía un plato con un pastel con una mano y un plato con Derpy sobre la otra –Derpy te dije que esperes a que ponga los muffins en algún lado-

-no es pata eso- responde el dragón antes de extender un boleto dorado al humano –esto es para ti, la princesa celestia te lo envía-

Gs deja ambos platos en la mesa y toma la entrada -¿Qué es esto?-

-es una entrada para la gran gala del galope, el resto de las chicas también tienen una y vine para darle la silla a Pinkie y a ti. Además Rarity te pide que vayas a su boutique pera que te diseñe algo de ropa elegante-

-está bien, iré después de la fiesta-

A la media noche

-¡esta fiesta fue extraordinaria!- dice Pinkie con una corbata atada a la frente y con serpentinas en todo su cuerpo.

-si ya lo creo- decía gs con sarcasmo mientras se llevaba a dos ponis desmallados en los hombros a sus casas –dejo a estos dos y termino-

-claro, solo recuerda que Rarity quería que fueras a su casa-

-mejor iré mañana, ya es muy tarde-

El tiempo paso tranquila y relajadamente en la vida de todos en ponyville, el invierno había llegado…. Casi ni se podía ver al lobo por la nieve, de hecho cuando daba sus rondas por el pueblo todos pensaban que no estaba en él.

-muy bien chicas- decía twilight a sus amigas que se empezaban a reunir temprano delante del ayuntamiento –tenemos que empacar el invierno-

-pero twilight- dice rainbow con sueño -¿no ves que somos las únicas aquí y todavía no amanece?, esto esta mas frio, solitario y aburrido que la cama de guerrero salvaje- todas las ponis se ríen del chiste incluyendo a la misma pegaso.

-¡hoye escuche eso!- dice gs parado detrás de las ponis.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- pregunta Rarity volteándose a centímetros de la cara del lobo.

-concéntrate en los dos puntos grises, son mis ojos-

Horas mas tarde gs recorría el pueblo como humano vestido con varias pieles y un hacha en la mano para detenerse en medio de un lago congelado –muy bien, este es el tercer lago- levanta el hacha y la golpea contra el hielo desquebrajándolo –que Pinkie algo así con sus patines- levanta el hacha una vez mas y golpea al hielo una vez mas –y aquí es cuando me hundo…. Qué bueno que no traje mi armadura por qué no podría glu glu glu glu-

El día de la gran gala había llegado, las ponis se arreglaban en la casa de Rarity –me pregunto cómo será este año- decía fluttershy a las demás mientras se lavaba el cabello.

-de seguro será genial dulzura- responde Rarity puliéndole los cascos delanteros a Pinkie.

-de seguro no será peor que el año pasado- agrega Applejack en el secador de melenas.

-espero que este año me hagan caso y estemos juntos- decía Spike poniéndose una máscara de barro.

-por supuesto pequeño bebe dragón- le responde fluttershy con una cara de ternura volando cerca de la del dragón junto antes de acercarse a la de Applejack y susurrarle al oído –esta es tu oportunidad de declarártele-

Esta se sonroja al instante –no… no creo sea una buena idea-

Rarity también se le acerca –ella tiene razón dulzura, si no lo haces en esta noche mágica no podrás nunca-

-(suspiro) esta bien, pero solo si me ayudan-

-¿de que hablan ustedes tres?- pregunta twilight viéndolas juntas.

-¡nada!- responden al unisonó.

Se escucha la campanilla en la entrada anunciando que alguien entro –soy yo chicas- decía guerrero salvaje entrando -¿están listas?-

-ya casi solo espera a que….- responde twilight para ver al lobo en la entrada con la boca abierta.

Las demás ponis se voltean a la entrada quedando impresionadas mientras a Rarity le brillaban los ojos –ese herrero y yo trabajamos estupendo juntos-

El lobo estaba con el pelaje brillante vestido una armadura de delgado acero brillante cubierta completamente con un fino encaje dorado, debajo una fina cota de malla dorada y la espada en la cintura.

A Applejack casi le escurría la saliva por la boca viendo al humano delante de ella –¿co… como te fue en el spa?-

Al lobo se le abren los ojos como platos recordando.

-flashback-

Guerrero salvaje entraba como lobo al spa para ser atendido por las gemelas.

El sauna fue primero, cuando a una de las gemelas volvió después de buscar agua encontró todo con pintura ceremonial apache con este cantando música espiritual -¿Qué?, me recuerda a un temascal (una especia de sauna indígena para motivos rituales)-

-hermana- decía la pony rosa con crin azul a su hermana -¿recuerdas las limas que teníamos para cuernos de unicornio?-

-si… ¿Por qué?-

-todas se rompieron con las garras del lobo- dice levantando las limas de metal destrocadas con marcas de rasguños en ellas.

-rallos… cóbraselas-

-no hay problema, pero ya está listo para que le hagas masaje-

El lobo estaba acostado en el piso mientras la pony azul de crin y cola roza empezaba a masajearle la espalda, pero esta era demasiado dura y no serbia de nada -¿segura que puedes con mis nudos en la espalda?-

La pony empieza a golpear con fuerza, pero no pasa nada, harta se voltea y empieza a dar de coz al lobo el cual solo se quedaba ahí sin cara de estar relajado –¡ya tuve suficiente!- decía la pony exhausta y harta antes de tomar una silla de madera y romperla contra la espada del lobo.

-AAAAAHHHHHH…. Qué bien se siente-

Ya era el atardecer y la pony roza de crin rozada ponía el letrero de serrado, entra al spa y ve a su hermana entre muchos pedazos de madera golpeando al lobo en la espalda con sillas que se rompían en cuando lo tocaban –hermana, se quedo hasta que serramos- le dice la pony roza a lo que su hermana deja de golpear al ya durmiente lobo.

-eso quiere decir que…- empieza a sonrojarse.

-a si es- se sonroja también –al ser uno de los pocos machos en el pueblo debe saber lo de… tu sabes-

La pony azul empieza a mover el hombro del lobo –despierte ya es hora del último tratamiento-

El lobo se despierta y se acuesta sobre su espalda –está bien (bostezo)- pone sus patas como almohada mientras cierra los ojos -¿en que consta?-

-solo relájese y le daremos el final feliz-

-¿final feliz?, está bien denme el final más feliz que tengan jajajajja- quita su sonrisa al sentir como ambas gemelas se apoyan sobre él, abre los ojos como platos cuando la pony rosa le da un apasionado beso justo en la boca metiendo su lengua en esta.

-no te preocupes- decía la pony azul bajando el casco sobre el estomago del lobo –podemos con cualquier necesidad que tenga-

Gs las ve y corre contra la muralla atravesándola dejando a las ponis ahí viendo el agujero.

-que lastima- decía la pony que lo besaba –pero al menos besar a alguien que no es un pony, y que bien se sentía su lengua-

-¿y que? Yo toque algo mejor que solo su lengua-

-fin flashback-

-solo digamos que me tuve que ir rápido-

El carruaje había llegado a la gala donde las ponis llamaban la atención con los preciosos vestidos que usaron la vez anterior, pero el que mas llamaba la atención era el lobo con su muy elegante armadura.

Durante casi toda la noche las quicas, el dragón y el lobo estaban parados en el jardín riéndose y divirtiéndose -¿pueden creer que ya hace un año que estoy con ustedes?-

-ya lo creo, aun recuerdo cuando nos vimos por primera vez al salvarme de esa manticora. Apropósito ¿Dónde estará?-

-solo digamos que su piel me calienta en las noches-

-¿Qué?-

-¡nada!- mira de lado a lado.

Rarity golpea el costado de Applejack con su cabeza –ahora, hazlo-

-¡ya voy, ya voy!- camina lentamente a la cara del lobo –¿te…. Gustaría caminar conmigo en el jardín de esculturas?-

-está bien ¿por qué no?- dicho esto ambos se voltean y se alejan de las ponis ante la mirada de emoción de Rarity y fluttershy.

Ambos caminaban por el jardín viendo las estatuas, Applejack caminaba muy apegada a gs mientras este pensaba en barias cosas ajenas a quien lo acompañaba -_¡lo are, hoy me le declarare a fluttershy!, le diré que la amo y que no me importa que sea de una especie distinta y que caminemos juntos por la calle como un par de locos… ¡solo escúchenme debo estar loco! ¡¿a que pony le interesaría un lobo maldita sea?!-_

-aquí es un buen lugar- ambas se detienen delante de la estatua de discord, el cual aun no era liberado por segunda vez.

Al lobo mira a todas partes sin ver algo que le llame la atención –am… no entiendo-

Applejack se sonroja mientras desviaba la mirada del lobo –pues… hay cosas que me gustaría decir y preguntar...- mira a los ojos grises del lobo -¿Cómo te sientes entre tantos ponis?-

El lobo baja la cabeza con tristeza –bien realmente, pero tal vez es porque no tengo nada mas-

La pony lo ve preocupada -¿Por qué?-

Gs la mira a los ojos –hay cosas que echo y he visto que si no se hacían muchos sufrirían, cosas que debían acerca –se transforma en humano y se mira las manos arrodillado a la altura de la pony -las cuales han hecho que la sangre de mis manos me llegan hasta los codos- siente un casco en su cara.

-nos tienes a nosotras, quienes nunca te dejaremos-

El humano la ve a los ojos que estaban a centímetros de los suyos –pero eso me quita parte de mi libertad- se pone de pie lentamente mirando a la luna –he sentido que mi pasado me seguía volando entre las nubes, pero esta noche lo siento mucho mas cercano a mí, como si algo que no debí haber hecho estuviera a punto de vengarse de mi-

Applejack apoya sus cascos delanteros sobre el estomago del humano mientras lo veía con ojos brillantes –con nosotras, conmigo estarás bien- desvía la mirada por un segundo pero vuelve a los puntos grises arriba de ella –lo que quiero decir es que yo te a…. te a…- se escucha un lejano rugido en el cielo al este del castillo.

El apache voltea con una expresión que jamás había mostrado en todo el tiempo que estuvo en ponyville, sus ojos estaban abiertos con gran terror en ellos y el aire se le congelaba en los pulmones –no… no puede ser…-

La princesa celestia estaba sentada en su trono mientras los ponis bailaban en el salón.

-su majestad- le llama la atención uno de sus guardias -¿Dónde dijo que estaba su hermana?-

-mi hermana está en la confederación tribal en asunto diplomático, según lo que me a escrito está bien, no te preocupes por ella- el guardia asiente sonriendo mientras volvía a mirar al frente.

La fiesta seguía hasta que el rugido que fue acallado una vez por la música en ese salón se repitió tan fuerte que este callo a la música. Los músicos dejaron de tocar al escuchar eso mientras todos veían con miedo las ventanas sin saber de que venía o que significaba.

De repente la entrada del castillo es destruida con todo y techo, todos dan un grito de terror mientras se alejaban, la princesa se levantaba preparando su cuerno para lo que sea que fuese.

El polvo de los escombros se disipaba y se veía una gran figura negra. Lentamente entre el humo salen unas enormes alas de cuero de este mismo color las cuales se agitaron y dispersando el polvo mostrando un enorme dragón negro de cuello y patas casi tan largo como su delgado cuerpo el cual era más corto que su cola.

Los ojos rojos del dragón oscuro se enfocaron en la princesa que estaba llena de confusión, rápidamente el dragón inhala y exhala mas fuego que cualquier dragón de la raza de Spike podría exhalar aunque sea el más viejo que existiera.

La larga llamarada fue como si durada una eternidad y era suficiente como para quemar a todo el salón, el dragón después de terminar de exhalar se levanto la cabeza con orgullo, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver que justo delante de él a barios metros el fuego fue desviado a los lados por algo que estaba en medio.

Guerrero salvaje estaba en forma humana sosteniendo un quemado espaldar de metal de una armadura de la guardia solar mientras se levantaba lentamente detrás del humo que emitían las baldosas quemadas por el dragón.

El humano ya viendo con desprecio al dragón a sus ojos rojos rápida a fondo y grita con todas sus fuerzas -¡FUS RO DAH!- una gigantesca onda de choque sale delante de la boca del apache destrozando las murallas, el techo y abre barias heridas en el dragón antes de llevárselo volando, pero este justo antes de chocar con una torre abre sus alas deteniéndose en el acto mientras la onda sigue su rombo hasta destruir el techo de una torre.

El dragón vuela tranquilamente hasta golpear el piso delante de gs y pararse con orgullo delante de este mientras lo veía hacia abajo –a pasado tiempo salvaje- dice en eco el dragón.

-¿quién e…?- nota un brillar verde esmeralda que pasa por los ojos del dragón -¡Zorg!, ¿Por qué no me sorprende ver que te uniste a la plaga?-

-¿curioso no?- tal como gs se transforma en humano el dragón se transforma en un lobo negro más pequeño que guerrero salvaje, sus ojos seguían siendo rojos y unas venas menos negras que su piel pasaban por su cuerpo –mírate- comienza a caminar alrededor de del humano justo cuando llegaron las mane 6 por una puerta contraria a la destruida –te has convertido en el perro faldero de estos caballitos-

-son ponis no caballos Zorg-

El lobo pasa detrás de gs para salir de detrás de este en forma de un rubio humano de ojos rojos y venas negras que se le veían por toda la cara y eran cubiertas por una camisa y pantalones de lino todo negro –mírate, campeón de ponylandia, con una armadura afeminada, viviendo en una cueva, con manicura y oliendo a colonia de spa. Veo que aun tienes a justicia en la cintura- decía viendo a la espada del apache, gs lo veía a los ojos con desprecio en los suyos sin decir nada. El humano rubio da una cara de odio y se transforma en dragón -¿Qué te parece si acabo con la vida de todos estos y extiendo la plaga hasta aquí?-

El humano desenfunda la espada y le apunta al dragón a la cara -¡ALEJATE DE ELLOS ZORG!-

-¡¿CREES QUE PUEDES CONMIGO MONAGUILLO?!-

-¡pude muchas veces contra ti en Dragonia!-

-¡ya no soy el que era antes, la plaga me a echo fuerte!- levanta la cabeza mirando a la princesa que se ponía delante de toda la multitud, asustada pero poniéndose delante de sus súbditos que lo estaban aun mas –esta es la oferta, ríndanse ante la plaga y vivirán, peleen y te destruiré y a cualquiera que luche y extenderé la plaga hasta aquí con la ayuda de cualquiera que prefiera salvar su patética vida-

El humano veía al dragón aun con la espada apuntándole al cuello -¿Qué has hecho con las tierras que te cedí?-

El dragón se voltea lentamente al humano hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron casi sacando chispas -¿tu que crees que hise con ellas si no entregarlas a la plaga?- el corazón el humano se congelo al escuchar esto mientras el dragón se volvía a voltear a la princesa –les doy hasta mañana- dicho esto el dragón extendió sus alas mostrando su gran envergadura volviendo a ver al apache –¡MUNDI CONBURET SUB MEASS PENNAS!- baja sus alas con fuerza despegando y atravesando parte del techo que no se destruyo con el grito del humano.

Gs camina lentamente viendo al dragón alejarse entre la nubes, las mane 6 y la princesa se acercan lentamente mientras veían la negra figura alejarse –¿lo conoces?- pregunta la princesa aún viendo al cielo.

-lo conozco- responde el humano sin voltearse.

-¿Quién es?-

El humano demora unos segundos en responder-…. El hijo de mi padre pero no de mi madre…. Mi hermano-

* * *

**ta ta ta... espero les haya gustado, se acerca el final y espero darles varios ataques en el**


	15. hermanos bastardos

Capitulo 15: hermanos bastardos

Hace dos años en Dragonia:

Guerrero salvaje como lobo llegaba a una gran cueva que estaba cerca de la sima de una montaña nevada, da un par de pasos antes de detenerse, voltea y estira la pata al lugar donde venia –tranquilo ya te tengo- dicho esto sobe a un negro lobo de ojos azules más pequeño y poco más joven que él.

-no necesito tu ayuda- dice soltando con ira la pata de gs y caminando a la cueva -¿con que aquí es donde esta ese dragón?, vamos por venganza-

-no es venganza Zorg, es justicia si no lo acabamos atacara a otro pueblo y es probable que padre siga con vida-

-tu ve por el cadáver de padre y a matar al dragón…- comienza a caminar dentro de la cueva –yo tomare lo que vengo a buscar.

Ambos estaban vestidos con armaduras de cuero que les permitían escalar pero les quitaban defensa al momento de pelear.

Ambos recorrían la cueva con linternas en las bocas, guerrero salvaje se separo de Zorg buscando y buscando, pero no encontró nada -¿Zorg como te fue?... ¿Zorg?- ve a su medio hermano sentado dándole la espada viendo algo en sus patas delanteras, lentamente se acerca al lobo negro, pero ve algo detrás de este que le estremeció el corazón –padre-

Gs se convierte en humano arrodillándose a un lado de un esqueleto humano que sostenía una espada con la mano –tenemos lo que queríamos- decía Zorg convirtiéndose en humano y poniéndose de pie aun dándole la espalda al cadáver de su padre.

Gs derrama un par de lagrimas, se inclina besando la frente de su padre y con respeto toma la espada de su mano –no todo- estira la mano con la espada a Zorg –si vas a ser tu el heredero debes tener la espada de nuestros ancestro-

-quédatela- dice con indiferencia.

-¡es la espada de nuestro padre!, la hemos llevado durante generaciones- le decía Guerrero salvaje mostrándole la espada a la espalda de su hermano

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!- se voltea con una mirada llena de locura y una sonrisa de ambición –esto es lo único que me importa obtener de nuestro padre- decía mientras miraba sus manos delante de él. Gs baja la mirada con su rostro brillando con la luz reflejada en lo que sostenía su hermano en las manos.

Hoy en Canterlot.

Gs sacude su cabeza quitándose los recuerdos que lo invadían mientras veía a su hermano alejándose entre las nubes –princesa tenemos un serio problema- se voltea y camina al bar que atendía en esa fiesta.

-espera un momento cariño- decía Rarity siguiéndolo junto con todas las chicas -¿Por qué nos dijiste que tenías un hermano?-

-así es- afirmaba twilight mientras el apache se serbia un whisky –el no contarnos que tenias un hermano fue de muy mala educación- todas la quedan mirando -¿Qué?-

pasaron horas y los invitados se habían ido aterrados, una vez mas la gala del galope fue un terrible fracaso, pero esta vez fue algo más terrible que un mal rose social.

La princesa celestia se acomodaba sobre su cama con las ponis sentadas a su lado viendo a guerrero salvaje que estaba sentado en una silla con la espada en la mano viéndola melancólicamente.

-esto es cerio- decía el humano aun mirando la espada –cuando un descendiente de los humanos es infectado por la plaga se transforma en dragón como casi como el que vieron-

-¿casi?- pregunta Applejack.

-entre mas reciente la muerte del humano del que se desciende mas poderoso es el dragón y nuestro ancestro fue…. Muy reciente-

-estuve leyendo acerca de eso- decía twilight apegada a la princesa tratando de filtrar el miedo –no pude obtener mucha información de Dragonia y de los humanos, solo se que la familia real desciende del último, el que derroto al demonio que creó la plaga-

-exacto- confirma el humano –entre mas cercano al último humano el dragón es más poderoso- se pone de pie y enfunda la espada –princesa celestia, su majestad, mi hermano es de seguro el dragón más poderoso que haya existido (suspiro) solo yo puedo detenerlo-

Todas las chicas inhalaron de la impresión –no, no puedes hacerlo- decía fluttershy tímida pero decididamente –es tu hermano, no puedes hacerlo-

El apache la queda mirando cinco segundos, se quita la armadura, se baja los pantalones quedando en ropa interior para rubor de las ponis y muestra una larga cicatriz en el muslo izquierdo –esto lo tengo desde que me abandono solo en la cueva del dragón que mato a nuestro padre, tomo…. Algo del cadáver de nuestro progenitor y abandono la cueva mientras se yo peleaba contra el dragón que llego minutos después de nosotros. Es mi hermano, pero lo tratare igual que a cualquiera que hiciera lo que él planea hacer- fluttershy baja las orejas y la vista triste.

-¿y que crees que podamos hacer?- pregunta al fin la princesa abrazando a fluttershy con un ala y a Rarity con la otra.

-¡usemos los elementos de la armonía!- exclama Pinkie saltando sobre la cama -¡el no podrá contra el poder de los elementos!-

La princesa sierra los ojos y dice con gran tristeza –me temo que no funcionara mi pequeña pony- todas se voltean a la princesa mientras esta abre los ojos –una vez mande una comitiva a otros ponis con los elementos de la armonía…y ellos… y ellos- cierra los ojos y derrama una lagrima.

-fueron destruidos- continua el apache a lo que todos se voltearon a él –es parte de la historia de Dragonia, durante el reinado del rey Nataniel Díaz los 6 ponis usaron la magia de la amistad contra la plaga pero el odio de la plaga fue más fuerte- todas las ponis lo escuchaban atentamente –cuando arrojaron el rallo de energía a un dragón negro este rallo se volvió negro y al llegar a los ponis estos fueron hechos pedazos- twilight pone un casco sobre el de la princesa a lo que esta abre los ojos y le sonríe a su aprendiz –fue una encarnizada batalla donde se perdieron cientos de vidas para poder recuperar los elementos y regresarlas a equestria-

Rainbow se levanta de la cama y vuela delante de la cara del humano -pues tenemos que hacer algo- se voltea a las ponis en la cama –¡no podemos dejarlo destruir equestria ni el mundo!- siente una mano acorazada en el hombro.

-y lo aremos- gs mueve a la pony a un lado para ver a las ponis –princesa, con su venia dirigiré la defensa para contener a la plaga y proteger a sus súbditos- esta se levanta de la cama y camina lentamente hasta el humano.

-¿crees que pudras?- pregunta celestia mirando a los ojos grises delante de ella a la misma altura que los suyos.

El humano la queda mirando sin ninguna expresión antes de agacharse y apoyarse sobre una de sus rodillas –o moriré intentándolo su majestad-

La princesa enciende su cuerno y con su magia abre un baúl con su magia una gran cinta roja y se la pone del hombro a la cadera al apache antes bajar su cuerno junto a la cabeza de guerrero salvaje –tienes mi bendición y te nombro protector de equestria como una vez lo hiso la general a la que desenmascaraste- se incorpora junto con el humano –eres el primer plebeyo que lleva esa cinta-

Todas aplaudieron felices mientras gs pasaba la mano sobre la cinta mientras la miraba con melancolía, pero levanta la cabeza con decisión mirando adelante – Rainbow tráeme la armadura de mi cueva-

La pegaso hace el saludó militar –entendido- sale volando por la ventana.

Voltea a la pony rosa - Pinkie reúne a todos los ponis de Canterlot y que entren a las cuevas-

-oki doki loki- decía saltando con emoción.

-fluttershy trae equipo médico a las cuevas, Applejack alimento y Rarity ilumina las gemas dentro de estas- todas asienten frunciendo el seño y salen de la habitación galopando.

-¿y que hago yo?- preguntaba Twilight seriamente.

-verifica que todo se haga bien, que la organización sea optima para que no allá ningún error-

La unicornio hace el saludo militar –como ordenes- sale de la habitación, pero cuando estaba en el pasillo se detiene –olvide mi tabla- retrocede tarareando a la habitación de la princesa, pero se detiene al oír el tono cerio de gs.

-¿Dónde está la princesa luna?-

-esta en el norte como emisaria con la federación tribal… como se lo aconsejaste-

-me alegra- decía el gs mientras Twilight empezaba a acercarse a la puerta y a verlo por la rendija de esta –no quisiera que estuviera aquí para lo que le pediré-

-¿Qué te preocupa mi campeón?-

-usted no puede irse, un día es poco para evacuar y sus guardias serian un estorbo al enfrentarme a mi hermano, deben estar guardado la entrada a las cuevas en caso de que yo falle y Zorg los encuentre, usted debe ir con ellos para que tengan valor al ver a su gobernante con ellos-

-como desees- dice con su típico tono celestial y camina a la puerta pasando a un lado del humano.

-pero hay otro motivo- la princesa se detiene y se voltea al humano que le habla dándole la espalda –en caso de que yo falle y los guardias no detengan a mi hermano, lo que es lo mas probable…- se voltea y camina a la princesa viéndola a los ojos –tienes que matar a…-

Lo interrumpe celestia -yo no podría contra tu hermano-

-no, no podría… en caso que falle y sepa que Zorg se acerca a ustedes…. Mata a los civiles- los ojos de Twilight se dilatan al escuchar esto mientras la princesa retrocede aterrada.

-¿Qué?... yo… yo no podría, nunca-

-escúcheme su majestad, o son horriblemente quemados por las llamas de mi hermano o se convierten algunos a la plaga y matan al resto- la princesa retrocede antes de que gs la tome de la nuca y acerca su rostro al suyo –dígalo princesa- esta tartamudea sin poder procesar lo que pedía el apache –¡dígalo, el ultimo dragón al que me enfrente casi me mata, no se si podre con mi hermano!- esta haciende negativamente mientras unas lagrimas empiezan a recorrer su rostro -¡DÍGALO!-

-¡lo are!- dice ya llorando la princesa apretando los ojos con fuerza –a… atenuare su dolor- dice entre sollozos.

El humano la abraza del cuello consolándola mientras Twilight sin entender o procesar lo que acababa de oír corre fuera del palacio.

Al día siguiente

El plazo había terminado al salir el sol, los ponis que no alcanzaron a escapar estaban refugiados en las cuevas apostados alrededor de la princesa que ocultaba su pesar y miedo detrás de una sonrisa de confianza.

Guerrero salvaje estaba ya con el yelmo bajo el brazo y la armadura que uso en el duelo contra el oso parado delante del trono viendo al agujero que dejo su hermano el día anterior. Todas las chicas estaban a su lado con todo ya bien organizado. Twilight tenia a Spike sobre su lomo con la lista que uso para verificarlo, pero hiciese lo que hiciese no dejaba de ver de reojo al templario.

-ya todo está listo- dice Twilight con algo de rencor.

-es cierto, ¿estás seguro de esto dulzura?- decía Applejack preocupada –no tienes que hacerlo solo, podemos escapar- este solo se quedo callado.

Rainbow vuela delante de la granjera -¿bromeas?, hiso pedazos a un oso del tamaño de una casa ¿y crees que podrá ser derrotado por ese pomposo?, mejor vámonos y dejemos al campeón hacer su trabajo- vuela rápidamente a la cueva, pero regresa, se abraza a la cabeza del apache y le da un beso en la mejilla –asegúrate de volver con vida- dice apegando su rostro al suyo antes de salir volando por la puesta de atrás.

Todos se quedan impresionados, sobretodo el apache que tenía los ojos como latos –eso no me lo esperaba-

Rarity camina a su lado y le hace un ademan para que se agachara a lo que este lo hace –fue un placer diseñar para ti- unas lagrimas corren por su rostro –y me alegra haberte conocido- le da un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo. Spike no hiso ninguna expresión ya que savia lo que se avecinaba.

Gs baja la mirada justo cuando Fluttershy se para delante de él desviando la mirada –se que no te puedo convencer de que no estés aquí, Twilight nos dijo lo peligroso que es un tu hermano y que no crees que puedas con él- mira a los ojos grises delante de ella con los hermosos azules que estaban en su bello rostro –me alegra que nos encontráramos en ese bosque-

Lentamente el caballero levanta el casco de la pony viéndola a los ojos –y yo se que el tiempo que estuve bajo tu techo fue el mejor de mi vida, se que cada vez que veía tu larga y sedosa melena roza y escuchaba tu hermosa y armoniosa voz (suspiro) estaba en mi hogar- la pony solo sonríe inocentemente y empieza a derramar un mar de lagrimas antes de salir corriendo. Twilight la sigue despacio volteándose al humano trabándose le las palabras

El humano se queda mirando a la pony que corría a la puerta trasera –Spike, te libero de tu Pinkie promesa, antes de entrar a la cueva por favor dilo-

-¿estás seguro?- pregunta el dragón ante la cara de confusión de todos los presentes.

-lo estoy….- fue lo último en decirle antes de que saliera el dragón de la habitación sobre el lomo de Twilight. Justo antes de decir otra cosa es callado por un muy fuerte beso en la boca dado por Pinkie pie.

Applejack se queda mirando con una gran cara de WTF con una boca más abierta de lo que Pinkie habría la del atónito apache con su lengua, ya lentamente la pony rosa se separa con un hilo de saliva entre ambos –no se me ocurría que poder decirte, asique solo hice esto- el templario solo levanta una se, mira de lado a lado y asiente lentamente antes que la pony lo abrase –mañana comeremos pastel- dicho esto va saltando alegre a la salida dejando solos al humano y a Applejack.

Esta ultima camina sonrojada al humano que la miraba con una sonrisa inocente –yo…. Ehm… solo quiero….-

-¿si?-

Ya frente al humano serrando los ojos con fuerza salta y se abraza a su cuello –eres muy especial para mi-

-y tu para mi- contesta en un suspiro abrazando a la pony con fuerza –eres tal ves la amiga mas especial que he tenido, te quiero de una forma especial- el corazón de la pony salta al escuchar esto mientras el humano la separa mientras aun la abrazaba para verla a los ojos –desde que te conocí e deseado tu felicidad por ser alguien quien creo se la mérese- empieza a acariciar su sonrojado rostro con su acorazada mano –cuídate mucho y pero favor concéntrate en ser feliz- se acerca a su rostro y le da un pequeño beso en la frente.

La pony estaba con las piernas enredadas alrededor de la cintura del humano viéndolo a los ojos ya con valor de decir lo que siente –guerrero salvaje… yo te a…- se escucha un rugido en el cielo lejos de Canterlot.

El humano se pone de pie quitándose a la pony de encima viendo seriamente al cielo –nena vete, mi hermano ya se acerca- la pony sierra los ojos con fuerza y corre a la puerta.

Guerrero salvaje ya estaba solo en el salón del trono, se pone el yelmo, ajusta la correa de este, saca el escudo de su espalda para tenerlo en su mano. Justo a su lado estaba una lanza clavada al piso, la toma y la saca del piso para apoyarla del lado contrario a la punta en el suelo mientras veía al cielo.

Lentamente la silueta del monstruoso dragón se ve entre las nubes para aterrizar con fuerza justo delante de guerrero salvaje. Lentamente el dragón se irgue revelando que estaba vestido con una armadura verde musgo encima de su espalda como los guardias reales.

Justo en la entrada de las cuevas las mane 6 esperaban a la llegada de Applejack que fue la última en llegar –¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta Applejack a sus amigas –¿porque aun no entran?-

-te esperábamos- responde Pinkie saltando al interior de la cueva.

Todas las demás se voltean al corredor de donde venían preocupadas para luego entrar en la cueva, sin prisa. Pero justo antes de que fluttershy entrara es detenida por la garra de Spike que la tomo de la cola.

-fluttershy tengo algo que decirte- solo fluttershy, Spike y Applejack estaban fuera de la puerta.

Ambas ponis se voltean a ver al dragón que hablaba con una gran sonrisa -¿Ho Qué pasa pequeñín? Ya tenemos que entrar-

-es importante y estoy seguro que querrás saberlo-

-no te entiendo- se escucha al enorme dragón aterrizar en el palacio -¡ya tenemos que entrar!-

-es guerrero salvaje… ¡el te ama fluttershy, está enamorado de ti!-

Ante el alegre grito del dragón los ojos de fluttershy se abrieron como platos, no savia que decir, que pensar. Nunca se imagino que pudiera pasar algo así aquel que vivió en su cabaña, quien le salvo la vida, el mismísimo campeón de equestria y quien fue durante un día el patriarca de todas las tribus del continente se enamoro de ella, de la pony mas asustadiza, débil e indefensa de toda equestria.

Por un segundo el corazón de fluttershy se lleno de alegría, pero esta desapareció al instante al recordar que no era la única que estaba escuchando. Se voltea con preocupación a Applejack y se asusta al ver la cara de esta.

Applejack estaba mirando al dragón con una mirada perdida llena de lagrimas –Applejack… yo…. Lo siento- dice fluttershy antes de serrar los ojos y correr dentro de la cueva.

Spike no entendía lo que pasaba y para no meter la pata prefirió entrar en la cueva siguiendo a la pegaso mientras que Applejack se quedo mirando al mismo lugar mientras sus ojos seguían derramando agua.

-¡FUS RO DAH!- se escucha desde el piso más alto del castillo seguido por un gran temblor que sacudió hasta las cuevas asustando a todos dentro de ellas, Applejack lentamente levanto la mirada al techo que dejaba caer un par de cristales mientras aun las lagrimas caían del rostro de la campesina.

-solo vuelve con vida- dice despacio y con tristeza antes de entrar a la cueva.

Gs blandía su espada corta contra su hermano en el destrozado salón del trono mientras que el dragón daba zarpazos y trataba de morder al diminuto caballero delante de él. El dragón da una vuelta sobre su propio eje usando su cola contra el caballero, pero este salta esquivándola, en cuando Zorg termina de voltearse exhala una llamarada enorme contra su hermano.

El templario pone su escudo delante de él gritando por el esfuerzo de la presión que ejercía el fuego sobre su cuerpo. Rápidamente el humano se desliza por el piso empujado por el fuego hasta una destrozada pared y no puede evitar caer por el agujero hacia los jardines reales de Canterlot desde la gran altura en la que se encontraba el trono de celestia.

-¡mierda, mierda, MIERDA!- grita gs mientras caía con los pies apuntando al piso. Sierra los ojos aterrado para impactar el piso con los pies destrozando el pavimento debajo de estos quedando completamente a salvo, lentamente abre los ojos viendo el pavimento destrozado bajo sus pies –valla no savia que podía hacer e….- es callado por la enorme garra de su hermano que lo aplasta contra el pavimento.

Zorg saca la garra de sobre su hermano viéndolo acostado con la cara contra el piso clavado a este –un bocadillo antes de destruir este continente- se acerca rápidamente con ganas de devorar a gs, pero este levanta una mano tomando al dragón por la mandíbula inferior.

-se cánsela el almuerzo hermano- se pone de pie y toma con la otra la mandíbula superior con la otra y ambos empezaron a hacer fuerza uno contra el otro.

El pavimento se rompía debajo de los pies del caballero mientras quien hacia su mayor esfuerzo para no ceder -¿Cómo tienes tanta fuerza?- pregunta Zorg aun con las manos de su hermano en sus mandíbulas.

Este contesta con voz de esfuerzo –soy un lobo de 150 kilos con entrenamiento templario ¿tú que esperabas?- se hace a un lado empujando la cabeza del dragón al lugar donde se encontraba él estrellándola contra el piso, desenfunda la única arma que le quedaba la espada del padre que tenían en común y trata de cortarle la cabeza a Zorg.

Este gruñe con fuerza mientras empuja con la cabeza a gs haciéndolo atravesar la muralla del castillo rodando por el piso para quedar mirando a los ojos rojos de su hermano con una rodilla en el piso y con sus ojos grises entre la oscuridad de su yelmo.

Zorg atraviesa la muralla inhalando profundo y exhalando el infierno en dirección al templario quien junto con su hermano respira hondo y grita -¡FUS RO DAH!- el fuego y la onda expansiva que salió a centímetros mas adelante que el yelmo de gs chocan entre si creando una gran explosión que sacudió una vez más el casillo y destruyo esa habitación donde se encontraban.

La explosión se disipo y se veía como en medio de esta estaban ambos hermanos con el bastardo mayor blandiendo la espada de sus ancestros agachándose y girando esquivando los zarpazos y mordidas bastardo más joven.

Ya el contacto entre ambos era mortal, las garras del dragón despedazaba la cota de malla de gs y le arrancaba las placas sobre esta. Mientras que la espada del humano al contacto con las escamas expuestas de su enemigo no solo le formaban grandes y profundos cortes, sino que lo quemaban como si estuviera al rojo vivo.

Zorg gime de dolor lleno de cortes que irradiaban humo –eres más duro de lo que pensaba retrasado-

-siempre me dijiste así- decía gs caminando en circulo como su hermano mientras ambos se miraban –siempre me trataste mal tu y padre, me decía que tenía que estudiar como tu envés de estar entrenando todo el día "se mas como Zorg" me decía "él sabe que tiene que hacer sus deberes" me decía, me quitaba mis espadas de madera y despedía a mis instructores porque creía que era muy violento lo que yo hacía y mírate ahora. El bastardo predilecto, el que prefirió no ir a pelear en la guerra para proteger a los inocentes y prefirió quedarse en casa con la bendición de nuestro padre. ¿sabes porque te cedí mi título? Porque yo era demasiado noble para él, porque no quería seguir viviendo en un lugar donde alguien que prefiere ver a otro lugar es señor-

-asi es- estira las alas mostrando su gran envergadura –y por eso Dragonia entera paga el precio de tu nobleza- grita un gran rugido justo antes de correr con la cabeza baja preparándose para comerse al templario con la armadura destrozada delante de él.

El sol ya salía mientras que el dragón volaba sobre Canterlot exhalando fuego contra esta misma, de una torre sale destrozando la pared un lastimado humano quien se estrella contra el costado del dragón negro desequilibrándolo y derribándolo y haciendo que ambos cayeran juntos mientras gs peleaba contra las garras de Zorg.

Ambos caen con fuerza al piso uno a un lado del otro con la cabeza abajo, ambos se levantan mirándose con furia –no destruirás este continente hermano-

-ya casi no te queda armadura estúpido-

-a ti tampoco Zorg- en efecto la armadura del dragón ya estaba destazada y de las heridas de este aun irradiaban humo –de eso sirve en entrenar día tras día, el practicar con la espada desde que pude sostener un palo- le apunta con la espada mientras le temblaba la mano y se apoya en un solo pie, del cual no chorreaba sangre sobre donde una vez hubo armadura –tu tenias la bendición de nuestro padre- se pone en guardia con la espada en ambas manos –pero nuestro padre era un baboso-

-al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo- da un fuerte rugido corriendo contra su hermano, pero este da un grito esperando a su plagado hermano.

Las cuevas retumbaban con la pelea de ambos dragonéanos que se enfrentaban en las calles de la destrozada ciudad, el apache fue impactado contra la pared de solida piedra, levanta la cabeza y grita -¡FUS RO DAH!- Zorg es empujado destrozando una caza entera siendo arrastrado contra tres mas antes de pararse y volar contra el caballero que corra a él con la espada en ambas manos.

Zorg agita las alas despegando pasando por arriba de gs y tomándolo con las garras superiores de ambas manos, la espada que tocaba lo quemaba pero aguantaba el dolor subiendo mas y mas sobre la destruida ciudad que estaba destrozada, quemada y con grandes torres de humo negro.

El humano trataba de soltarse del agarre de su hermano, al fin logra separar su mano que no sostenía la espada del guantelete que se quedo en la garra del dragón. Antes de seguir subiendo trata de libararse golpeando la garra que le sostenía la otra mano, pero noto que cada vez que lo tocaba era como tocar rápidamente un metal al rojo -¿Qué demonio?- deja la mano desnuda apoyada sobre la garra que lo tenía atrapado y al instante sale una gran cantidad de humo del contacto de ambos.

El humano y el dragón gritan de dolor en los dos segundos que estuvieron en contacto, justo antes de que Zorg dejara caer al templario a una altura no tan alta como deseaba.

Gs caía de una gigantesca altura para atravesar el techo del palacio que amortiguo en parte su caída justo antes de azotar en el salón del trono, rápidamente y con gran dolor el humano se levanta sangrando por todas partes.

Zorg cae sobre sus cuatro patas frente a gs, trata de dar un paso pero cae adolorido por la gran cantidad de heridas y huesos rotos que lo estaban matando literal mente. Se pone de pie lentamente con las alas en alto –pudimos ser amigos Zorg… si no tuvieras el alma podrida de adentro hacia afuera- termina agotado con la espada colgándole de una mano.

- seré recordado, amado y alabado…. ¡ALEJATE DE ELLOS ZORG!- grita Zorg justo antes de tratar de devorar a guerrero salvaje, este levanta la espada con ambas manos.

-DDDDDAAAAAHHHHH- grita clavándole la espada desde el interior de la boca hasta el cerebro de Zorg –¡DIOS SE APIADE DE TI ZORG!- de toda la carne que la espada tocaba sale una gran cantidad de humo negro y un fuerte olor a quemado mientras se carbonizaba hasta la cara del dragón.

Da un grito de furia el caballero empuja la cabeza de su hermano a un lado sacando su espada de esta. Miro a su hermano muerto delante suyo con la cara carbonizada y sangrando de todas partes. Los sentimientos encontrados dentro de su medio corazón fueron expresados con un gran grito a la luna.

Después de desahogarse baja la cabeza y la levanta lentamente viendo el trono de la princesa destruido con la cola de su hermano donde una vez estuvo –al menos esta vida sigue para ellos- tose con una mano en la boca para verla chorreada de una gran cantidad de sangre. Guerrero salvaje ve con melancolía su mano y camina cojeando hasta el balcón donde estuvo al salvar a la princesa y escapar cuando lo estaban juzgando. Al salir a la luz de la luna la ve por un par de segundos mientras toda su vida pasaba por sus ojos –Dios tenga misericordia de mi alma- sierra los ojos lentamente –hasta aquí llegue-

En las cuevas ya pasaron varios minutos desde que no se escuchaba nada, pero en un momento se escucha en la entrada unos fuertes pasos que se acercaban mas y mas asustando a todos, la princesa ante esto cierra los ojos y carga su cuerno, no para defender a sus súbditos, sino para hacer brillar una gran cantidad de barriles con una copia del explosivo que se uso en su intento de asesinato, estaban en gran cantidad justo debajo de los ponis, enterrados de tal manera que solo alguien que sepa donde estaban pudiera encenderlos.

Justo cuando el sonido estaba en la entrada todos tenían sus corazones que explotaban del miedo y la princesa dejaba caer una lagrima lista para matarlos a todos incluyendo a ella. en ese instante la gran y pesada puerta se abre de golpe rebelando que el ruido venia del eco producido por los cascos de un guardia real para alivio de todos.

–Majestad- dice agitado el guardia desde la puerta antes de correr hasta llegar a un lado de la princesa y las mane 6 –lo… lo logro… lo hiso-

Una gran alegría estallo en la cueva al escuchar esas noticias, todos los ponis saltaron, se rieron, lloraron y arrojaron sus sombreros al aire ante la noticia. La princesa celestia sonrió aliviada apagando su cuerno mientras suspiraba de alivio –(suspiro) dime noble guardia ¿Dónde esta el guardián de equestria?-

Al guardia se le traba la voz intentado responder la pregunta, ante esto de todas las mane 6 que estaba ahí solo fluttershy aun prestaba atención. El guardia baja la cabeza serrando los ojos y asiente negativamente.

Ante esto fluttershy sale disparada fuera de la cueva -¡fluttershy!- grita la princesa preocupada al verla alejarse. Al notar esto todas las mane 6 dejaron el festejo y siguieron a la pegaso sin saber que pasaba.

La pegaso corría por pasillos destrozados al lugar donde lo vio por última vez, las torres estaban destruidas, las escaleras tenían grandes ventanas hechas con los cuerpos de los combatientes por donde se podía ver la ciudad destrozada.

Al llegar al salón del trono ve asustada el cadáver del dragón, pero un rastro de sangre llama su atención. Las otras ponis llegan al fin al salón siguiendo a fluttershy, se asustaron al ver al dragón muerto ahí, pero en el gran charco de sangre hecho con la sangre del dragón lograron ver un rastro de cascos de pony que pasaba a un lado del dragón y luego iban en línea recta hasta el balcón.

-¿fluttershy eres tu manzanita?- lentamente se acercaron al balcón, pero al llegar lo que vieron las estremeció, la melena de Pinkie se volvió lacia al instante mientras lagrimas recorrían los ojos de todas, Rarity apoya su cara contra el hombro de twilight dejando salir un mar de lagrimas.

Delante de ellas estaba fluttershy arrodillada en el piso con la cabeza de guerrero salvaje sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza de esta apoyada contra la zulla mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, este sostenía su espada con la mano derecha mientras yacía en el piso…. muerto.


	16. entre la vida y la muerte

Capitulo 16: entre la vida y la muerte

Una gran luz segaba a guerrero salvaje que se cubría con su pata de esta, lentamente la luz empezó a menguar, el lobo baja la pata viendo delante de él una corta, pero sumamente ancha escalera blanca, en la sima de esta se veían unos pilares sosteniendo lo que parecía una gran puerta echa de barras de metal.

Un pony anciano caminando a un lado de él llamo su atención, pero no dijo nada, el pony estaba vestido con una bata para hospital de color blanco radiante que solo caminaba a la puerta tan confundido como él.

Al otro lado estaba una vaca que brillaba todo lo blanco en ella. Siguió mirando a los lados encontrando gran cantidad de distintas criaturas que irradiaban brillo, tres potros vestidos con ropa impermeable como que no se salvaron de una tormenta, un grifo con ropa y armadura islámica tan bien armado que de seguro murió peleando contra alguien qué le gano.

Mirando al frente ve como todos a quienes vio caminaban al frente vestidos de blanco y confundidos sospechando lo que los paso…. Como guerrero salvaje.

Siente de repente algo jalando su sobrebesta templaría –disculpe señor- mira a sus patas y se ve un pequeño potrillo de color rojo y crin negra –¿usted es un templario?-

El lobo baja la cabeza sonriéndole al potrillo –así es pequeño-

-mi padre me dijo que le hiciera caso a los templarios, pero no encontré ninguno mientras escapaba de la ciudad mientras se quemaba, ¿has visto a mi papi?-

-¿eres de Dragonia cierto?- El lobo le abraza delicadamente con un brazo y apega su cabeza a la suya –no te preocupes- con la misma pata pone al potrillo sobre su espalda –ahora estaremos en un lugar mejor- dicho esto comienza a caminar a la puerta de la cual irradiaba la luz.

-espero este ahí papá-

Entre las nubes blancas el lobo caminaba respirando relajado entre tantas almas iluminadas sabiendo que después de una vida que muchos juzgarían, había logrado llegar a donde todo creyente quería llegar –al fin….- respira a fondo satisfecho –al fin- Guerrero salvaje seguía el largo camino a la puerta, pero una figura entre las nubes llamo su atención, al acercarse al la figura logra verla mejor quedando atónito –padre…-

Canterlot

La princesa celestia caminaba por las escaleras viendo con melancolía la destrozada ciudad que fue su hogar, pero savia donde tenía que ir. Entro al salón del trono donde ya habían guardias guardando la entrada que no estaba destruida y se encontró con la terrible escena, las mane 6 seguían llorando a su amigo que yacía muerto con los ojos serrados sobre un charco de su propia sangre con la armadura destrozada y la cinta roja teñida en sangre de color más oscura que ella.

-¡princesa celestia!- dijo twilight al ver a la princesa -¡princesa!- gritaba corriendo a ella para apoyar su cabeza contra el pecho de su mentora quien la abrazo con sus alas, se desahogo durante un momento antes de mirar a los ojos a la princesa aun derramando lagrimas –por favor tiene que salvarlo, tiene que curarlo ¡se lo ha ganado!-

-lo siento mi fiel alumna- lagrimas empezaban a salir de los ojos de la monarca –hay cosas que ni yo ni ninguna magia puede hacer- mira al caballero muerto mientras las ponis la miraban llorando menos fluttershy y Applejack que tenían sus frentes contra la del muerto llorando y tapando el rostro de este con sus melenas –podría curar sus heridas…. Pero no puedo devolverlo a la vida- se agacha de nuevo y abraza con más fuerza a su aprendiz –lo siento…. Lo lamento por todas-

¿?

El lobo baja al potrillo de su espalda sonriéndole –ve pequeño, nos vemos al otro lado- el potrillo sonrió y se fue galopando.

Delante de guerrero salvaje estaba un lobo gris de ojos azules con solo una sobrebesta templaría que irradiaba luz propia –hijo….- saludaba con una sonrisa de esperanza y alegría.

-padre- contesta sin expresión viendo a los ojos azules delante de él.

El lobo gris desvía la mirada apenado –hijo se que tienes derecho a estar enojado conmigo…- voltea a ver a su hijo –pero solo quiero que sepas…- es callado al ser abrazado por guerrero salvaje.

-me alegra verte padre-

El lobo gris derrama varias lagrimas respondiendo el abrazo -¿Cómo puedes perdonar a este tonto?-

-porque nunca te odie padre, solo eras algo baboso- Levanta una ceja ante el comentario –no conocías bien el significado del honor-

-bien entendí-

-no savias gobernar-

-suficiente-

-y ni mencionemos tu terrible problema con el alcohol-

-¡lo deje!-

-¿Cuándo?-

-…. El mismo día que morí… es enserio- se aleja del abrazo para ve a los ojos grises de su hijo –escúchame, aun no es tu hora-

-¿Qué?- pregunta con cara de duda para luego cambiara a asombro al ver quien se aproximaba detrás de su padre –ma… madre-

La loba blanca vestida con un vestido apache completamente blanco se acercaba lentamente sonriendo con melancolía a gs quien la miraba asombrado, una vez frente a él este la queda mirando asombrado, lentamente levanta la pata para pasarla por el rostro de la loba quien solo lo miraba sonriente, pasa una garra por las labios de su madre viendo sus colmillos, pone su pata en el cuello de la loba y empieza lentamente a abrazarla mientras esta contesta el abrazo delicadamente mientras gs serraba los ojos apoyándose en el hombro de su madre sintiendo de nuevo la mitad de corazón que perdió el mismo día que la perdió a ella.

-hijo mío, escucha- decía la loba aun abrazándolo –aun no es tu hora… tienes que volver- se separa del abrazo viéndolo a los mismos ojos que tenia ella mientras le acariciaba el rostro –mi niño, has crecido tanto y te has hecho tan fuerte, ha pasado mucho desde que te hice un sexto para que guardaras esos intentos de armas que hacías con piedras-

-oye tenía 8 años- reprocha riéndose.

-lo mismo hiciste en el castillo con armas de metal-

-oye tenía 18 años- ambos se lo quedan mirando con una ceja alzada –¿Qué quieres decir con que aun no es mi hora madre?-

-eso mismo- contesta su padre poniéndose a un lado de su madre –has hecho mucho bien y te has ganado el cielo, pero no todavía, vivirás hasta donde Dios quiera que vivas y cuando tu hora llegue- acaricia la cabeza de la loba a su lado con la suya –estaremos juntos los 3-

Roció matinal camina a su hijo que los miraba sin entender –conocí a aquella que es dueña de lo que te queda de corazón y es muy linda, pero hay alguien más de quien tu eres dueño de su corazón-

-¿enserio? ¿Quién?-

Pone una pata en el hombro de su hijo –no es él quien, sino el que aras al respecto, a quien elegirás- le da un pequeño beso en los labios y camina hacia atrás –vive hijo mío, has gastado tu vida en servir al gran espíritu y por eso te has ganado el cielo- gs empieza a alegarse involuntariamente de la escena sin saber cómo –pero por favor has algo por mi y por ti-

Canterlot

-_se feliz- _el humano muerto en el palacio de la princesa inhala y su corazón vuelve a latir para sorpresa de todos, pero seguía desangrándose.

-¡está vivo!- exclama Pinkie pie mientras su melena se esponjaba una vez más.

-¡llévenlo rápido al hospital!- exclama la princesa celestia antes de que twilight los tele-trasporta con su magia al hospital de Canterlot que estaba en ruinas.

5 horas después

Las mane 6 y la princesa esperaban fuera del pabellón donde estaba siendo atendido gs, después de mucha espera y ver carro tras carro medico salir con vendas llenas de sangre al fin un doctor salía de la sala.

El unicornio se saca la mascarilla y mira en la tabla de notas que levitaba con su magia mientras todas lo miraban expectantes –vivirá-

Todas suspiran de alivio -¿y cuál es su estado?- pregunta la princesa ya más tranquila.

El doctor mira las distintas hojas en su tabla mientras contestaba –tiene varis costillas rotas en ambos lados, músculos desgarrados, una pierna rota la cual parece que se le rompió mucho antes de dejar de pelear, diversos cortes superficiales, muchos cortes profundos, contusiones en los músculos de la A a la Z sin mencionar la gran cantidad de contusiones en la cabeza que por suerte no le afectaron el cerebro, pero han significado mas sangrado aun…. y se me olvidaron las quemaduras las cuales no son pocas- Las ponis se ven preocupadas entre sí –actualmente a quedado en un coma profundo, del cual no sé cuando despertara-

-¿pero cree que estará bien?-

-no lo entiende su majestad…. El no debería estar vivo ahora-

4 días después

Guerrero salvaje, el bastardo de un noble draconiano y una apache luna llena estaba tirado en su cama de hospital por salvar a un reino del que no tenía ninguna conexión sanguínea ni política en ninguna clase, conectado a tantas maquinas que casi ninguna parte de su cuerpo funcionaba por sí sola.

Pero no estaba solo, a su lado estaba parada la granjera rubia que lo veía con tristeza. Tristeza por los aparatos que respiraban en su lugar a través del tubo que salía de su cuello, tristeza por saber que quien yacía ahí lo hacía por culpa de alguien de su misma sangre.

Applejack veía su cuerpo vendado, su pierna enyesada y la gran cantidad de tubos que salían de su cuerpo. Pero se centraba más en su rostro que la miraba con los ojos serrados y en un profundo coma.

-¿sabes cómo me enamore de ti?- pregunta con voz baja, como temiendo de despertar lo –la primera vez que te vi no fue en la cabaña de fluttershy, vi cuando mi hermana y a sus amigas las atacaron los brabucones que conoces, estaba a punto de hacer algo cuando saliste de entre la oscuridad-

Mira al cielo con luz en sus ojos –estabas ahí, tus colmillos brillaban, tus ojos grises tiraban relámpagos, tu piel brillaba con los rallos del sol que entraban a la hermosa pradera…. Te vi, alto y gallardo, fiero y elegante-

Vuelve a verlo a sus ojos cerrados dando una tierna sonrisa –pero cuando te vi en la cabaña de fluttershy, aun más brillante y de pelaje más limpio, creí encontrar al perro más maravilloso cuya belleza y majestuosidad seria equiparada solo por la princesa celestia… pero cuando te escuche hablar….-

Recuerda las primeras palabras que le dijo con una bella sonrisa –_hola ¿Cómo estás?-_

Los ojos de Applejack se abren de golpe al recordar para luego entrecerrarse con lágrimas corriéndole por la mejilla y poniendo un casco en su pecho.

-mi corazón dio un brinco como el que nunca había sentido, el miedo por tal sensación que me asuste de tal manera que mi miedo se confundió con el de las chicas, pero no te temía, temía a ese sentimiento, uno que jamás sentí-

Empieza a pasar su casco por su rostro y derrama un mar de lágrimas

-justo en ese instante me enamore de ti profundamente, entraste en mi corazón más profundamente que un gusano en una manzana- decía entre sollozos –el tulló le pertenece a fluttershy- se acerca a la cara del durmiente mientras sus lagrimas corrían más que nunca –pero el mío siempre estará ahí para cuando lo quieras-

Le da un inocente pero largo beso con la punta de los labios mientras sus saladas lágrimas compensaban la sequedad de los labios del humano que no pudo humedecerlos por los 4 días en los que estaba entre la vida y la muerte.

La pony se separa aun con el casco en la cara del humano mientras seguía llorando –te he dado mi primer beso- pone la cabeza en su pecho y lo abraza delicadamente –y cuando despiertes estaré ahí para ti- se separa una vez más –a pesar de que tu estés ahí para otra- dicho esto acerca una silla a la cama, se sienta en ella y se lo queda mirando durante horas hasta dormirse.

Sexta noche del coma

Unos guardias hacían guardia un una de las torres del palacio que estaba en reconstrucción, mientras se calentaban los cascos con una fogata vieron a lo lejos la sombra de algo que volaba a ellos, uno asustado estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo con su cuerno, pero el pegaso a su lado lo detuvo poniendo un casco en su cuerno –es la princesa luna-

El zepelín con el símbolo de luna aterrizo sobre la torre y deja caer la escalerilla de donde sale caminando la princesa luna, los guardias hacen el saludo militar mientras luna camina delante de ellos impactada por la destrucción de la ciudad, pero no estaba sola.

Detrás de ella un anciano lobo blanco con un gran penacho de plumas de águila que se pasaba por la espalda de su dueño hasta arrastrarse por el piso caminaba detrás de ella con el pequeño pip sobre su cabeza. Detrás de este se veía una gran cantidad de lobos blancos, algunos viejos, algunos no tanto pero aun maduros, todos con penachos de jefes.

La presencia de tanto lobo empezaba a inquietar a los guardias que empezaban a mirarse entre sí sin entender que pasaba.

El más anciano de los lobos baja al potrillo de su cabeza bajándola casi hasta el suelo para mirar la ciudad destruida y a la princesa que la miraba con tristeza –no sabes cuánto detesto volar en esas cosas abuela- los ponis se miran entre sí al escuchar la última palabra.

-la ciudad esta pero de lo que creía que estaría según la descripción que me dijo mi hermana- se voltea al lobo –pero no te preocupes nieto, tu visita y la de tus hijos será grata tal como te lo prometí a ti y al patriarca-

Los guardias se miran entre si todavía más confundidos que antes hasta que uno da un paso adelante hacia la princesa –su majestad- la princesa voltea a verlo –la princesa celestia dijo que en cuento llegara fuera a descansar de tan extenuante….-

-¿Dónde está quien defendió el palacio?-

Ambos se vuelven a mirar entre sí –e… en el hospital, pero su hermana…-

-bien- dice secamente entes de caminar a la escalera.

El mismo guardia se acera a ella con un casco alzado para detenerla –pe… pero su ateza tiene que descansan….- un tomahaw de piedra se clavo en el piso a centímetros de su casco deteniéndolo de inmediato.

El jefe que lo lanzo seguía la fila detrás de luna y al pasar delante del guardia le gruño mostrándole los colmillos, para seguir caminando.

En la sala de hospital fluttershy estaba cosiendo a casco la sobrebesta del humano, la cual fue desgarrada durante la pelea, hasta que el sonido de unos cascos detrás de ella llamaron su atención –princesa luna- dice sorprendida para limpiarse los ojos que mostraban habían llorado mucho –lo lamento, me hubiera arreglado… o bañado al menos-

-hola leidi fluttershy- dice la princesa en voz baja y melancólica a la pony para voltear al humano –es muy apuesto-

La pegaso se sonroja al escuchar esas palabras que la agarraron de improviso –ha… yo… no… no se-

La princesa empieza a caminar alrededor de la cama quedando al lado contrario de donde estaba fluttershy –es muy apuesto, me recuerda a… su bisabuelo- pasa un casco por la cabeza de gs sobre su largo cabello –quien diría que tantas veces le deberíamos nuestras vidas a alguien ajeno a ellas, alguien que sin ningún motivo arriesgaría su vida para salvar la de los demás, alguien que gasta su tiempo en hacer de los demás mejores ponis. Por lo general solo alguien de una familia real mostraría… pero él es solo un lobo que hiso lo que es correcto-

Fluttershy se levanta y se para a un lado de la cara del humano -¿puede saber que está soñando?, introducirse a sus sueños-

-me temo que no, el no está durmiendo, se bate entre la vida y la muerte- acaricia su cabeza con la suya –solo podemos esperar a que despierte y cuando lo haga será digno de la mayor recompensa que le pueda dar el reino, cualquier cosa que quiera- mira a los ojos a la pegaso -¿sabes si él podría querer algo de ti?-

La pegaso se sonroja al darse cuenta de que podría este querer de ella al saber que la amaba –pues… creo que se que querida de mi, ¡pero no puedo…!-

-dáselo- la interrumpe –sea lo que sea que quiera dáselo- voltea a mirarlo –se lo ha ganado y yo le daré cualquier cosa que quiera y si tú no quieres darle lo que quiere se lo daré yo o al reino entero- se escucha algo caer al piso –¿fluttershy?- se da cuenta que la pegaso estaba desmayada en el piso sacando humo de su cabeza de lo sonrojada que estaba.

Decimo día del coma

La princesa celestia estaba en su habitación que serbia como salón del trono temporal hasta reconstruirse el real, estaba sola firmando varios documentos que revisitaban su firma real, pero entre todo el papeleo que tenía se dio cuenta que una carta que no había visto antes.

Al hacer levitar la carta abrió los ojos como platos al ver el símbolo en será que sellaba la -¿Qué es esto?- el símbolo era de dos llaves cruzadas y una triple corona en medio de estas.

Al abrirla con cuidado del gran sobre salieron tres cosas: una nota, otra carta más pequeña sellada con el mismo símbolo y finalmente una especie de fotografía para un proyector.

Tomo la nota y empezó a leerla: "princesa celestia, le hago saber la urgente noticia que aquel que usted ha llamado "campeón de equestria" no es quien usted cree que es y es de suma urgencia que haga algo al respecto…."

La princesa seguía leyendo mientras sus ojos se habrían impresionados, al terminar de leerla toma la foto con su magia para confirmar lo que decía en la carta, hace aparecer un proyector delante de ella y pone la foto en ella. Mientras la imagen se proyectaba en la muralla la princesa casi se desmaya.

Decimo catorce día del coma

El humano seguía entre la vida y la muerte cuando de repente aparece un sueño en su mente. Castillos destruidos, poblados quemados y ejércitos de la plaga marchando sobre los campos de Dragonia, los castillos y las ciudades que nunca llego la plaga estaban quemadas y llenas de humanos con venas negras sobre la piel, enormes dragones negros sobrevolándolas.

La imagen se borro y se vio Canterlot destruida con ejércitos de la plaga saliendo de esta. Al alejarse la imagen se ve la espalda del patriarca hijo del mar como humano vestido con una capa roja, finas ropas y una sobrebesta templaría sobre esta. De repente se voltea apuntando con el dedo directo a la vista de gs –es hora de que vallas y reclames lo que es tulló… ¡YA DESPIERTA!-

Cae un relámpago detrás del anciano segando a guerrero salvaje quien abre los ojos encontrándose en la cama del hospital –lo haré hijo del mar…. Lo haré-

* * *

**en el proximo capitulo se vera una gran sorpresa, pero tendran que esperar hasta fin de mes para verla**


	17. En defensa del deber

Capitulo 17: En defensa del deber

Los guardias de la princesa corrían junto con esta por los pasillos del hospital dirigiéndose a la habitación del humano, de golpe entraron por la puerta viendo solamente una cama siendo arreglada por una enfermera que se queda mirando a los guardias y a la princesa.

-¿su majestad?-

La princesa entra viendo a todos lados -¿Dónde está?-

Las heridas fueron curadas mágicamente con la ayuda de los unicornios que lo trataron. Estaba como lobo caminando al poblado vestido con su armadura arrancándose los vendajes que estaban debajo de la armadura.

Se detiene ya lejos de Canterlot serrando los ojos y bajando la mirada –otra vez dejo todo lo que tengo- levanta la mirada al cielo –solo te pido que pueda volver- abre los ojos como platos y sube una ceja mientras baja lentamente la cabeza hasta que esta estaba paralela al piso mirando a dos alicorneos que aterrizaron delante de él.

Ambos casi del tamaño de la princesa celestia, una yegua de color blanco, fuego en su crin y una cuite mark que parecía una chispa azul claro. El macho a su lado era azul oscuro de crin blanca con destellos brillantes como si estuviera echa de plata, ondulaba como la de las princesa y su flanco tenía una cuite mark como una chispa plateada. Alrededor de los cuernos de ambos habían muchos cuernos más pequeños.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunta el mirando a los extraños equinos.

La yegua contesta primero –somos los padres de las princesas, yo soy la encargada de la luz del sol y mi esposo es el encargado del destello de las estrellas y la luna-

-desde que murió el último humano como tú sabrás- dice el macho desviando la mirada del lobo blanco.

-¿Qué desean?-

-queremos recompensarte- dice la yegua –has hecho mucho por nuestras hijas y por el mundo entero desde que llevabas… tu otro nombre- el lobo frunce el seño –por eso te daremos lo que quieras bajo el rango de lo razonable-

-¿lo que sea?-

-si lo que sea, si esta en nuestros cascos es tulló-

-¿quiero la respuesta a una pregunta-

-¿cu… cual pregunta seria?- pregunta el macho sin querer mirarlo

-¿conocen a Dios?-

Ambos quedan sorprendidos ante la pregunta y se miran entre sí, pero es el macho el que cierra los ojos y mira al lobo contestando la pregunta –si, lo conocimos- su esposa se voltea a mirarlo –fue su rostro lo primero que vimos cuando nos creo, cuando estábamos parados en sus manos-

La hembra también habla –cuando el ultimo humano murió fuimos hechos para mantener brillando el sol, la luna y las estrellas mientras que todos los magos del mundo los movían-

Ambos hablan al unisonó –y así a sido durante siglos y siglos-

-gracias- dice el lobo sonriendo y empieza a caminar pasando entre ambos –que estén bien-

Ambos se voltean sorprendidos -¿pero es todo lo que quieres?- dice el macho sorprendido a lo que gs se le acerca al rostro.

-por desprecio a ti. Dios te dio un deber y dos hijas, y tú separas a una de su hijo durante el resto de la vida de este. No me trago el cuento de que Dios estuviera de acuerdo con eso- el pony mira al piso -¿no lo estuvo cierto?-

-no- responde en un suspiro mirando al piso –el no estuvo de acuerdo y por eso fui castigado con escuchar los aullidos de tristeza de ese pobre lobo durante un siglo- mira a otro lado con tristeza -aullidos que me desgarraban el alma sabiendo que ya no podía hacer nada ni para aliviarlo a él…. O a luna-

-querido….-

-actué sin pensar- mira al lobo sonriéndole –solo estoy feliz de que luna pudiera estar con su descendencia, los lobos luna llena son en cierta forma la familia de luna- le pone un casco al lobo sobre el hombro –y te agradezco que le dijeras que están hay… y que tiene un lugar en el mundo-

El lobo sonríe levemente, asiente satisfecho, se voltea y sigue caminando por el camino de tierra mientras los dos alicorneos se desasían en el aire.

Después de caminar durante horas guerrero salvaje escucho al tren acercarse, rápidamente corrió a las vías y se oculto entre los arbustos a un lado de estas, cuando el tren paso el lobo salto a este, al encontrarse con el ferrocarrilero solo dijo que quería caminar para pensar un momento. Y en efecto, el lobo dedico todo el tiempo que camino y el resto del viaje en tren sobre lo que iba a hacer y lo que perdería al hacerlo, su deber.

Biblioteca de ponyville

Twilight llevaba horas caminando en círculos alrededor de la mesa central de su biblioteca, la preocupación la invadía al igual que al resto de sus amigas en sus casas preocupadas por el pergamino que recibieron de Canterlot:

"mis queridas súbditas, no tengo tiempo para formalidades y salto a decirles que guerrero salvaje se ha fugado del hospital y requiero su presencia inmediatamente, si llegan a verlo no duden en hacérmelo saber.

-princesa celestia"

Spike bajaba las escaleras con mucho sueño por el ruido de los cascos de la pony en el piso –Twilight creo que ya deberías venir a dormir-

-no puedo Spike sigo preocupada por gs, ¿Por qué crees que la princesa quiere verlo?-

-tal vez salió del hospital antes de que se curaran sus heridas-

-¿bromeas? Los unicornios curaron sus heridas después de un par de días, ¿si hubiera despertado del coma porque no podría salir del hospital cuando quisiera?-

Se escucha una voz masculina en la entrada –porque me fui sin avisar tal vez- ambos se voltean y ven a gs entrando por la puerta –no quería preocuparte-

La unicornio lo abraza en cuanto lo ve ya más tranquila –bien como ya volvió (bostezo) yo me voy a dormir- dice el dragón antes de subir las escaleras hasta su cama.

El lobo corresponde el abrazo tiernamente antes de separarse viéndola a los ojos –tengo que decirte algo importante-

-¿Qué sucede?-

Este entra a la biblioteca con melancolía para luego voltearse a la unicornio –(suspiro) tengo que irme-

-si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir, afuera hace frio-

-no Twilight…. Me voy de ponyville, tengo que volver a Dragonia-

La pony se sobre salta al escuchar esto -¿¡que!? ¿Por qué?-

-por mi hermano, dio las tierras que yo le cedí a la plaga y debo corregir lo que he hecho-

La unicornio apega sus cascos delanteros en el pecho del lobo muy preocupada –¡no puedes hacerlo, ya fuiste a una guerra que no era tu deber en la zona helada, no puedes ir a otra!- se separa del lobo y hace levitar un libro de su biblioteca abriéndolo y poniéndolo delante de la cara del apache –¡mira esto, es la historia más reciente de Dragonia y dice que el mismo príncipe abandono la corona! ¿Si a la familia real no le importa el destino de Dragonia por qué a ti si?-

Lentamente baja el libro de delante de él con su pata para poder ver a la unicornio – Twilight…. Puede que sea cierto, pero tengo un deber familiar y moral al ser en parte responsable por lo que hiso mi hermano-

-mira… se que sientes que tienes que hacer algo pero….-

-¡NOLO SAVES!- le grita el lobo ya enfadado asustando a la unicornio -¡nadie lo sabe!- se voltea alejándose de la pony para luego voltearse a ella -¡seré un bastardo, pero él era mi padre como Zorg mi hermano!- mira por la ventana con melancolía –tengo que corregir el mal que he hecho-

Twilight también desvía la mirada de la del lobo -¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?-

-si sobrevivo volveré- cama a la pony quien vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos mientras este caminaba hacia ella –pero te prometo que pase lo que pase no olvidare aquello que me han dado- le pone la pata en el hombro mientras la mira con ternura y esta lo miraba atenta –me mostraron lo que era la amistad… a pasado tiempo desde que nos conocimos en la casa de fluttershy y espero hallas cambiado la perspectiva de mi-

La pony se abrazo lentamente del pecho del lobo mientras este le correspondía el abrazo lentamente –desde el primer día guerrero salvaje- levanta la mirada a los ojos del can –si el príncipe William hubiera sido como tú no tendrías que ir- el lobo guardo silencio y solo apego la cabeza de la pony contra su pecho con la ayuda de su pata.

Sugar cube corner

Pinkie pie dormía calmadamente sobre su cama tranquilamente hasta que un olor muy agradable la despertó, aun sin despertar se sentó sobre su cama mordiendo adelante tratando subconsciente de atrapar el pay que sostenía guerrero salvaje delante de ella.

Al finalmente abrir los ojos la pony inhala una gran bocanada de aire por la impresión, pero antes de dejar salir su emoción el lobo le cierra los labios con dos dedos –recuerda que los gemelos están durmiendo- dice susurrando el lobo soltando a la pony.

-upsi, lo siento- dice sonriendo y susurrando –me alegra que volvieras pero es muy temprano para hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida-

-de hecho ni siquiera podre quedarme a la de despedida-

-¿despedida?, pero no puede haber despedida son bienvenida-

-me voy Pinkie, volveré a Dragonia por un tiempo-

-¿enserio? ¿Pero cuando volverás para hacerte una fiesta?-

Le pone una pata en el hombro –algún día- le apunta a la cara un dedo mirándola con ira –pero si vuelves a besarme te voy a comer-

Boutique carrusel

Rarity tenía un pedido en el que estaba trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche, con su magia hacia levitar las telas poniéndolas sobre los maniquíes hasta que el sonido de la campanilla en la entrada de su boutique llamo su atención.

Con un trote elegante se dirigió a la entrada –lo siento pero ya esta serrado, por favor venga en la mañana- al terminar de bajar la escalera se encuentra con el lobo vestido con su armadura –oh guerrero salvaje, estábamos muy preocupadas por ti- se le acerca y le da un abrazo pero me alegra de que ya estés mejor-

El lobo corresponde el abrazo –no dijiste eso cuando me arrojaste agua desde tu ventana el otro día-

La pony se separa del abrazo frunciendo el seño –claro, tu y Spike se pusieron a tocar música fuera de mi ventana mientras tomaba mi siesta de belleza-

-ayudaba al pequeñín a darte una serenata y tú te asomaste con la cara verde con pepinillos en los ojos, claro que nos asustamos y gritamos "un sapo gigante" antes de que nos echaras agua ¿Qué querías que insiéramos?-

Casa de dash

La pony dormía sobre las nubes que eran su cama, hasta que un silbido la despertó -¿Qué rallos es eso?- del piso a los lados de su cama salieron dos flechas amarradas entre sí, la cuerda que las amarraba paso se detuvo por el cuerpo de dash lo que hiso que las flechas dieran vueltas alrededor de la pony amarrándola -¿Qué rallos?- de repente es jalada hacia abajo atravesando las nubes dejando un agujero en su casa.

La pony gritaba dirigiéndose al piso hasta que es atrapada por el hocico del lobo que salto para atraparla en el aire, la deja en el piso y corta las cuerdas con una garra –perdón por eso dash, quería hablar contigo y no se me ocurrió nada mas-

-pudiste subir en globo, ¿Cuándo saliste del hospital?-

-dash…. ¿Recuerdas que dije que tu y yo nos éramos hermanos del mismo dolor?-

-si…- responde dudosa.

-pues es hora de que nos separemos una vez más- le pone una pata en el hombro –fuiste una buena y cercana amiga y espero que entres pronto a los wonderbolt-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-me voy a Dragonia a limpiar las tierras que mi hermano infecto con la plaga-

La pony le da un golpe en el hombro con un casco –dale un par de golpes a esos dragones por mi-

El lobo sonríe levemente –lo haré-

Sweet Apple acres

Applejack estaba en la cocina de su casa sirviéndose un bocadillo nocturno, ya con una bandeja con un pay de manzana y una jarra de sidra sobre su espalda se dirigía a la escalera cuando vio por la ventana la silueta a lo lejos de gs, siguió caminando hasta que reacciono.

El lobo veía a lo lejos la granja y escucho como un plato se rompía contra el piso poco antes de ver a la pony campirana salir de esta a todo galope a donde se encontraba parado.

Tratando de no ser tan obvia se detiene a centímetros del lobo mirando a otro lado con indiferencia –ha, hola…. ¿Por qué escapaste del hospital?-

-tenía prisa- se voltea a donde veía la pony viendo los grandes campos de manzanos –son bellos-

-¿Qué?-

-los manzanos, son hermosos…. Debe ser bello saber donde perteneces, siempre me repugno la estabilidad en la que viven algunos al privarlos de libertad, pero- la pony lo mira escuchando sus palabras mientras la luna lo reflejaba haciendo brillar su pelaje –estos bellos campos de deliciosa fruta me recuerda que alguien tiene un hogar aquí, la marca en tu flanco te muestra donde está tu lugar, pero sé que ese es el precio de mi libertad- baja la cabeza con tristeza -suponiendo que no soy realmente prisionero de mi irresponsabilidad…. (Suspiro) en este lugar que yo he elegido como mi hogar me siento realmente ameno- levanta la mirada con una sonrisa mientras la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos grises –me siento en casa-

Applejack estaba más que con movida por las hermosas palabras del apache sentado a su lado -¡ya no puedo soportarlo!- dicho esto derriba al lobo saltando contra él propinándole un gran beso en los labios.

Guerrero salvaje, quien ya no le hacía honor a su nombre en esa situación estaba completamente confundido con Applejack sobre su cuerpo besándolo tan de improviso. Separa a la pony de sus labios poniéndole las patas en el pecho mientras esta seguía sobre él -¡Applejack… ¿que…. Que fue eso?!- pregunta con gran sorpresa y miedo.

-¿tú qué crees?- aparta las patas del lobo de su pecho para volver a juntar sus labios con los suyos sosteniéndolo de las mejillas separándose de vez en cuando para confesar sus sentimientos –siempre te he amado- vuelve a besarlo –eres grande, fuerte, honesto, simpático- lo sigue besando –todo un Apple-

Los ojos del lobo estaban abiertos a su máxima capacidad tratando de sacarse a la pony de de encima –pe… pero Applejack esto… no está bien-

Esta se sienta sobre el estomago del can mientras se quita la cinta del cabello dejándoselo suelto –mira, primero haremos el amor y luego diremos si estuvo bien o no ¿de acuerdo?-

Ya presa del pánico el apache derriba a la pony dejándola con la espalda contra el piso sosteniéndole los hombros con ambas patas -¡Applejack escúchame, me voy!-

-eso se dice durante, cerca del final no antes-

-¡no, me voy de ponyville, tengo que volver a Dragonia!-

Las ansias de Applejack ya habían desaparecido mirando a su amado con tristeza –¿pe… pero porque?- el lobo la suelta para que esta se sentara en el piso –si es por lo que te dije solo olvídalo- apoya los cascos delanteros en el pecho del lobo ya casi llorando –pero por favor no me dejes-

-no es eso Applejack, tengo que limpiar las tierras de mi padre que infecto mi hermano (suspiro) es mi deber-

-¿te llevaras a fluttershy?- el lobo la mira sorprendido mientras esta tenía la cabeza baja –se que te gusta ella en vez de yo- gs desvía la mirada viendo a otro lado –pero solo espero a que seas feliz y tenía la esperanza que si te decía lo que sentía reconsiderarías-

-amo a fluttershy efectivamente… pero no entiendo cómo puedes amarme tú a mí-

Ella lo mira sorprendida -¡pero si tu amas a una pony siendo un lobo ¿Por qué una pony no puede amarte?!-

-no es eso, mírate y mírame, eres de hermoso cabello rubio- se sonroja tocándose la crin con un casco –tienes una gran actitud, eres hermosa y tienes un muy firme flanco- la campesina levanta una ceja, se sienta y se cubre los flancos con ambos cascos –además eres una pony de negocios que vende gran cantidad de mercancía para hacer crecer más Sweet Apple acres y cuidar a tu familia. ¡Yo soy un monstruo anormalmente grande que vive en el bosque en una cueva que casa su desayuno, almuerzo, cena, ropa, herramientas y armas que no tiene a nadie! ¿Cómo alguien como tu se enamora de mi?-

La pony se levanta y pasa su cabeza contra la de gs –porque vi mas allá de eso- el lobo cierra los ojos y corresponde las caricias restregando su cabeza contra la de quien le abrió su corazón –ve, te estaré esperando, vallas a donde vayas te estaré esperando, siempre estaré aquí para ti- los ojos del can se abren de golpe al escuchar esas hermosas palabras que nunca nadie le había dedicado, palabras que hicieron en el lobo provocando es estremecimiento del medio corazón que tenia.

Bosque everfree

El lobo estaba en la cueva en la que había vivido durante el año que estaba en ponyville, por última vez se acuesta sobre las pieles revolcándose mientras se acomodaba para terminar acostado sobre su espalda –que cómodo, que el baboso que escribe este fanfic me deje así por un momento mas- de repente escucha algo en la entrada, se pone de pie y muestra los colmillos, pero al ver quien estaba ahí los guarda –hola zecora-

-saludos mi amigo y vecino, pediste que cuidara tu cueva mientras estas en Dragonia-

-así es- se voltea viendo en la muralla colgado el crucifijo de plata que le dio noru en la zona helada, la medalla de campeón de equestria y la cinta roja representante del guardián de equestria que acababa de colgar –esta cueva guarda muchos recuerdos para mi, muestra lo que he hecho por mí mismo, solo espero poder verla una vez más-

La cebra pone un casco sobre el hombro del can –recuerda saludar a mis sobrinos, solo eso te pido, Dark y Opalo mis sobrinos que no he olvidado-

-lo are zecora (suspiro) lo haré-

Cabaña de fluttershy

El conejo Ángel dormía dentro de su pequeña casita naranja cerca de donde lo hacían el resto de los animales hasta que una pata lo despertó, lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose un unos grises.

-Ángel, necesito que le digas a fluttershy que estoy aquí, y quiero hablar con ella- el conejo bostezo y fue a la cabaña arrastrando los pies con grandes ojeras.

Los minutos pasaron y lo único que hacia gs era ver a la luna llena y pensar sobre Applejack y la confesión que esta le hiso, todo era un revoltijo en su corazón, pero su cabeza le hiso darse cuenta de que ya había pasado un buen rato en el que Ángel se fue y fluttershy no había salido.

Guerrero salvaje creyó que o Ángel se había dormido o lo que más temía y sería lo más probable…. Que fluttershy no quería salir para no romperle el corazón. Reunió todo su valor y entro a la cabaña donde vivió durante meses después de casi morir a manos de una manticora.

No quiso usar su olfato para encontrarla, esta era una situación nueva para él y quería que todo lo que pasara fuera como le pasaría a cualquiera, en parte deseo ser un pony para que sus sentimientos fueran moderadamente menos descabellados al alguien como él estar enamorado de alguien tan delicada, hermosa y de corazón tan limpio como era fluttershy.

Pensaba en esto mientras subía las escaleras hasta el cuarto de fluttershy, su armadura no producía ningún ruido al igual que sus patas o la madera debajo de estas, el corazón del lobo compensaba la carencia de ruido, pensaba en la sedosa melena de la dueña de su primer beso, aquella virgen capas de adueñarse de lo que le queda de corazón.

Finalmente llego a la habitación de la pegaso quien no estaba en su cama, mira a los lado y la encuentra viendo por la ventana dándole la espalda –fluttershy- los cabellos de la espalda de la pegaso se erizan al escuchar la voz tras de ella que ya lo esperaba pero no se voltea –fluttershy, supongo que ya sabes lo que siento por ti- lentamente la pony asiente –sé que es extraño o retorcido, pero puedo asegurarte de que mis sentimientos no lo son, te apostaría mi vida a que te amo con todo lo que soy capaz de amar a alguien más-

Las hermosas palabras del lobo hacían sentir peor a la pony quien único motivo por el cual no volteaba era por no poder sacarse la imagen de Applejack llorando cuando se lo dijeron en la entrada a la cueva debajo de Canterlot.

-nunca hable de amor a una mujer... tu eres la primera, pero mi amor es casto, no deseo rosarte ni un solo casco- la pegaso levanta las orejas al escuchar esto –solo quiero llevarme la vendita luz de tus ojos, que cuando mi vida peligre su recuerdo me haga luchar y vencer-

Ya conmovida la pony voltea a ver al lobo ocultándose tras su melena -¿mis… ojos?

-serán como un par de estrellas que me guíen a un nuevo portal del edén, hasta la justicia y el amor en este mundo, que es a lo que realmente he dedicado mi vida-

Fluttershy saca la cara de detrás de su melena acercándose al lobo -¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?, ¿Por qué no eres como los demás ponis?-

-porque no soy como los otros ponis, porque no soy como los otros lobos-

Se pone un casco sobre el pecho mirando a otro lado -¿acaso no te gusto?-

Sin darse cuenta el lobo toma el casco de su pecho acercándolo a él para acariciarlo con un dedo mientras la veía a los ojos –también me gusta el ocaso pero si me acerco lo pierdo. Te quiero como jamás se quiso a nadie, desde hace mucho cada golpe de mi sangre va retumbando con tu nombre, cada vez que miro el agua veo tus ojos azules en ella- ambos se acercan lentamente uno al otro.

-pe… pero- la cara de fluttershy se ponía cada vez mas roja mientras se seguían acercando ya sintiendo el aliento del otro –yo… yo…- sierran ambos los ojos acercándose, pero de repente la pony se vuelve a voltear mirando por la ventana pensando en su amiga que sufría al tener ella el amor de tan maravilloso lobo en vez de su amiga.

Guerrero salvaje baja la cabeza con tristeza –me voy a Dragonia a limpiar las tierras de mi padre- levanta la cabeza mirándola –si muero por favor llora por mi-

De golpe se voltea al lobo -¡guerrero salvaje!- el lobo ya no estaba ahí pero se escucha el correr de este fuera de la cabaña mientras a lo que la pony se voltea a verlo alejarse con su armadura sobre él –solo te pido que vuelvas- dice antes de apoyarse sobre el marco de la ventana con los brazos y la cabeza.

Guerrero salvaje corría alejándose del pueblo con la espada en la cintura, la armadura sobre el cuerpo y la sobrebesta blanca con una cruz roja en medio de esta sobre la armadura –prepárate Dragonia, que suenen los tambores y los cantos de guerra porque aquí voy yo-

Dos semanas después

Guerrero salvaje se había ido y para quienes fue más cercano era como si alguien que hubiera sido parte de ellos hace años se hubiera ido de sus vidas para siempre.

Las mane 6 estaban en la biblioteca de Twilight bebiendo te en el piso con tranquilidad, Fluttershy no podía ni mirar a los ojos a Applejack y esta lo había notado.

La pony granjera levanta la cabeza mirando a la pegaso que desvía la mirada a otro lado y esto la entristecía –manzanita…- todas las ponis bajan sus tasas y se quedan expectantes ante lo que sabían era un asunto delicado –(suspiro) se que tu no… que no fuera a mí a quien…- a Applejack se le enredaba la lengua mientras que Fluttershy solo estaba volteada a otro lado apretando los ojos con fuerza –(suspiro)… solo quiero que sepas que no te culpo-

La pegaso levanta la mirada al fin hacia la pony granjera –¿es… es enserio?-

Applejack sonríe al fin –así es manzanita, así es- al oír estas palabras la pegaso amarilla se abalanzo a abrazar a su amiga quien la recibe con los brazos abiertos terminando en un bello abrazo.

Todas las ponis suspiran un largo –_aaaahhhhhh- _enternecidas al ver esa escena.

-oigan oigan- dice Spike bajando de las escaleras –un mensaje de la princesa-

-¿qué es Spike?- preguntaba Twilight mientras hacía levitar un pergamino que traía Spike –"mis queridas ponis, esto no se los he querido mostrar por respeto al gran amigo que han hecho en estos meses, además de que equestria tiene una gran deuda con este susodicho lobo. Pero es momento de que sepan quien fue él antes de irse de Dragonia, ustedes se merecen la verdad de la cual yo me entere mientras estaba en coma"-

-¿la verdad?- preguntaba Rainbow -¿creen que el guardara algún secreto?-

-¿Quién sabe?- decía Pinkie antes de saltar pegándose al rostro de cada pony -¿creen que fuera un desterrado? o ¿un criminal? O ¿Qué huía de sus deudas? O ¿un desertor?-

Justo en ese momento el dragón escupe un sobre con sello intacto y una foto tranparente para ponerla en el proyector.

Twilight levanta la carta con su magia y ve impresionada el sello -¡esto viene del vaticano!- dicho esto rompe el sello de cera y saca el mensaje y empieza a leerlo mientras Spike iba al proyector –esto no tiene sentido, se supone que a quien se dirige esta carta murió hace mucho- la luz del proyector se enciende y todas las presentes se quedan mirando sin aliento junto con Spike mientras Twilight miraba la carta –esta carta está dirigida a…- Rainbow la interrumpe.

-creo que ya sabemos Twilight- decía impresionada viendo a la proyección.

Twilight se voltea a ver la imagen -¿de que estas hablan…- se lleva el casco a la boca viendo la imagen impactada.

En la parte izquierda de esta se veía a guerrero salvaje como humano vestido con una sobrebesta hospitalaria negra con una cruz blanca en el pecho y la espada en la mano, en la parte derecha se le veía como lobo. Pero lo más impactante eran las palabras que estaban escritas sobre la imagen: "William Díaz, príncipe de Dragonia".

* * *

**nos vemos en el epilogo**


	18. epilogo: flashback

**JAJAAAJAA he tenido tanto flashback en mis historias que al fin le dedique un papitulo XD al principio se hiba a llamar william Díaz pero me decidi por este titulo**

* * *

Epilogo: flashback

Las ponis miraban la imagen que se proyectaba sin saber que pensar mientras twilight dejaba caer la carta que sostenía con su magia la cual decía:

"príncipe William, desde su renuncia al trono de Dragonia su hermano la a reinado de una forma tan ineficiente que los señores se han rebelado contra el trono. Pero lo peor fue cuando este entrego el reino a la plaga en bandeja de plata y provoco la muerte de cientos de miles. Usted ha salvado a zebrica de un rey tiránico y ahora le pido que lo haga otra vez príncipe William. Le ordeno que recupere a su país del tirano que lo domina ahora, su hermano el rey Zorg Díaz.

-firma: su santidad el papa."

* * *

Guerrero salvaje estaba sentado sobre la proa de un barco trasatlántico mirando al horizonte mientras este navegaba viendo como un continente se dibujaba a lo lejos.

-flashback-

-¡WILLIAM!- le gritaba y apuntaba el rey de Dragonia vestido con una túnica templaría con una capucha que le cubría la cara en las sombras a su hijo parado a varios metros del trono con una magnifica y enorme armadura plateada cubierta por una sobrebesta templaría -¡LA LEY MAS AGRADA DE DRAGONIA DICE QUE NADIE DEBE SALIR, Y TU LA ROMPISTE CON INSOLENCIA!-

-¡DE LO UNICO QUE SOY CULPABLE PADRE ES DE ASER JUSTICIA, MIENTRAS TU TE QUEDAVAS MIRANDO!-

-¡SILENSIO! Declaraste la guerra a un reino vecino, has comprometido nuestro bienestar económico y les has dado a los barbaros voz en el consejo real, ¡salvajes piojosos en mi consejo!-

-derroque a un tirano y traidor, salve a un país entero y trate como iguales a aquellos que han sido despreciados durante siglos-

-ya es suficiente, ven aquí que te voy a nalguear frente a todos los nobles de Dragonia, escudero quítame el cinturón-

-no será necesario padre, avía tenido planeado esto hace tiempo-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaba el rey mientras alzaba los brazos y su escudero le quitaba el cinturón de debajo de su túnica.

El príncipe arrojo con fuerza su corona a los pies del trono de su padre, este con el corazón roto e ira en sus ojos se levanto y le dijo con furia a su hijo -fuera, fuera, vuelve a vivir como un salvaje- el príncipe se voltea, camina y arroja su yelmo al piso el cual tenia pegados cabellos rubios a este, el rey sube mas la vos asiéndola retumbar en todo el salón –¡BETE O CLABARE TU CABEZA EN UNA PICA!- el príncipe se quita la sobrebesta templaría y toma un morral apache dejado a un lado de la puerta, lo guarda en él y dobla por el corredor –¡YA AS ACABADO CON MI PACIENCIA, ERES TAN LIBERAL COMO TU MADRE, FUERA!- el príncipe se quita la cofia de malla y la deja caer al piso, rebelando su piel morena, ojos grises y su largo cabello negro, se quita la coraza y la deja caer mientras caminaba –YA E ACABADO CON TIGO, BETE O CLABARE TU CABEZA EN UNA PICA, ERES DEMACIADO NECIO Y HONORABLE ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!-

Los cantos de coronación para el nuevo príncipe heredero sonaban mientras Guerrero salvaje cabalgaba a pelo a toda prisa por las calles de la ciudad vestido únicamente con sus pantalones y el morral que llevaba su sobrebesta templaría.

-Fin flashback-

Días después Guerrero salvaje como humano cabalgaba en la sabana sobre una cebra el doble del tamaño de zecora que tenía un hueso en su nariz, seriamente el humano veía a las montañas en el horizonte. La cebra se voltea al templario sobre él y dice en su idioma en tono serio -¡mbali na mimi!- que significaba "¡aléjate de mí!".

-flashback-

En el Pow wow

Guerrero salvaje vestido como patriarca estaba acostado dentro de un tipi junto a fluttershy contando su pasado -el príncipe William sin siquiera contarle a su padre llamo a los abanderados y a los señores feudales y atravesó la frontera con 200.000 hombres.

* * *

En Dragonia tres años antes

El rey como lobo café caminaba a la gran puerta saliendo de la sala del trono dejando en su lugar a su hijo guerrero salvaje parado delante del trono junto al escribano que era un pony de tierra blanco de crin azul –y recuerda William, mientras este de vacaciones no quiero que vayas a hacer una guerra en las tierras de las cebras-

-no te preocupes padre-responde con una sonrisa –solo ve y disfruta tus vacaciones- el rey sonríe, la puerta se cierra entre ambos y el príncipe borra su sonrisa volteándose al escribano –llama a los abanderados y a los señores feudales, nos vamos a la guerra-

-fin flashback-

Como lobo el templario caminaba en las montañas nevadas con la nieve que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una fuerte ventisca helaba más el ambiente. Al voltearse al ver la sabana ve el atardecer en el horizonte pintando el cielo de un hermoso naranja recordándole a la unicornio del color del hielo y de dorada crin que reinaba un lugar como ese.

-flashback-

Guerrero salvaje tenia abrazada a la pony sobre la cama mientras acaricia su crin un segundo y la separa de el levantándola para verla a los ojos -lo lograras, ¿sabes por qué?- le da un corto beso en los labios -porque yo lo hice, y tu eres como yo-

Los ojos de noru se llenan de lágrimas pero no llora -no nos parecemos idiota, además ya estoy bastante grande para poder cambiar...- baja su mirada de nuevo dejando caer un par de lágrimas.

-fin flashback-

Ya en los pies de las montañas que solo tenían polvo, y rocas con el sol sobre ellas el lobo levanta la vista a un empinado risco del que se veían muchos dragones de distintos colores a excepción del negro sentados sobre sus nidos muy similares a aves con sus cuellos largos y la forma de moverse.

-noru…. Si somos iguales-

-flashback-

Un dragón de color verde vuela a poca altura del piso delante del aun joven guerrero salvaje con una cebra macho el doble del tamaño de zecora montándolo, sujetando sus riendas mira a gs y le grita -¡TU PADRE QUIERE VERTE!-

-escúchalo- se voltea y ve al chaman de su tribu caminando a él.

-¿hijo del mar que pasa?-

La cebra se baja del dragón y camina lentamente al joven lobo mostrando que estaba vestido con una túnica escocesa a cuadros verde, el lobo retrocede pero la cebra solo se lo queda mirando atentamente antes de voltearse al anciano –tenias razón…. Es el hijo bastardo del rey Rodrigo-

-fin flashback-

El templario volaba sobre el lomo de un dragón café sosteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas para no caerse a la velocidad que lo hacía volar mientras le pateaba las costillas.

-flashback-

En la zona helada

La princesa del hielo se asusto y tropezó con una caja detrás de ella, una tiara rodo de sus cascos hasta las patas del lobo -¿qué quieres?!- empieza a guardar frenéticamente los pequeños trajes que había encontrado.

El lobo toma la tiara y la ve con una especie de melancolía.

* * *

Dragonia cuatro años antes

Gs veía como sus ojos grises se reflejaban en una pequeña corona de oro en sus manos hasta que una voz femenina llama su atención -¿no estás orgulloso?- al girarse ve una loba de color café con collares de oro en el cuello y anillos con gemas en los dedos vestida completamente con un vestido verde que le quedaba suelto –eres el bastardo predilecto-

Detrás de ella llega un lobo negro desnudo mirando con desprecio a gs quien estaba solo con sus plumas y el collar de huesos –no importa que seas el primogénito hermano, siempre serás un salvaje-

Gs entrecierra los ojos y se pone la corona –Zorg…. Madre de Zorg- dice con indiferencia.

-fin flashback-

Noru estaba con su corona puesta cargada sobre la cuna de su bebe viéndola dormir calmadamente, lentamente acaricia la mejilla de la potrilla con un casco tratando de no despertarla –y creer que pude perderte por la pelea contra esa inútil seduce reyes de Chrysalis- deja a la bebe y camina a una gran ventana viendo la hermosa aurora boreal -pero algo me pregunto…. Lo que dijo esa idiota antes de pelear hay algo que no entiendo ¿ella conocía al salvaje antes de la guerra?-

-flashback-

Noru abre los ojos de nuevo y se encuentra en medio de una habitación del trono, ese lugar se le hacía familiar pero por lo demacrado no lo reconocía, tras su espalda escucho una risa que sabía bien de quien era, hizo brillar su cuerno con rabia.

-Déjate ver de una vez Chrysalis...este juego se acabo!-

-¿Acabarse?- la reina sale desde las sombras -¿Crees que de verdad pueda acabarse alguno de mis juegos?-

-En el momento que quisiste jugar en mi terreno perdiste- la princesa retaba a la reina con la mirada -Tuviste suerte en el primer asalto...era obvio que el rey tan idiota no duraría-

-Y no es el primero querida mía- comienza caminar a su alrededor -supongo que el salvaje te conto sobre el reino de su padre ¿no? En ese lugar seduje a otro rey tan tonto como tu padre, pero más borracho y al parecer tú no eres tan distinta a él-

-Que gusto me dará arrancarte la lengua por decir eso- Noru hablaba apretando los dientes

-Por favor, te he vigilado de muy lejos, dime ¿ya te revolcaste con el pegaso y con el lobo al mismo tiempo?, si lo hiciste confirmas lo que te dije de tu padre-

-Lo que yo haga con mi vida no te importa!- la paredes crujían ante el grito de la princesa de hielo -...no paso nada con el salvaje- dijo mas para ella que para Chrysalis.

-OOOH!... ¿Pero te hubiera gustado cierto?, como con ese vikingo que deshonró a su pueblo al irse y dejar al estúpido príncipe a su suerte-

-¿De qué hablas?... Den si dejo su pueblo pero no hizo nada malo!- Noru recordó la historia que le contó el lobo sobre el pegaso. Sin darse cuenta empezaba a caer en el juego psicológico de su enemiga.

-No importa- se detiene -De todas formas gracias a eso mi hijo reina en Dragonia-

-¿Tu hijo?...- Noru ya no entendía que pasaba.

* * *

En Dragonia hace cuatro años

La estilizada y hermosa loba vestida de verde se acercaba a gs quien solo la miraba con furia –recuerdo cuando tu padre y yo nos revolcamos por primera vez, estaba hasta las cejas con el alcohol, se puso sobre mi e hiso lo poco y nada que pudo, dijo algo en tu lengua de salvaje y se durmió- se voltea con una sonrisa viendo a Zorg que la miraba sonriendo –después de varios meses después nació mi muy amado hijo…. ¡pero el rey tenía que decir que ya tenía otro bastardo!- voltea con furia a gs -¿¡debes estar feliz de ser el bastardo predilecto y arruinar todos mis planes no!?- una estela verde esmeralda pasa por los ojos de la loba, el cual alcanza a notar gs mientras la veía con indiferencia.

-no tengo tiempo para esto- dice el lobo blanco antes de salir de la sala, sostiene la puerta con una pata y antes de serrarla le dice a Chrysalis algo en su idioma –¿oka die fue lo que dijo mi padre antes de dormirse?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta aun furiosa.

-significa roció matinal… es el nombre de mi madre- cierra la puerta detrás de él dejando solos a Zorg y a su madre.

Zorg avanza a su madre completamente furioso -¡ya quiero matarlo!-

-no hijo, paciencia- un aro de fuego verde la rodea y la cubre como si de un volcán haciendo erupción se tratase –cuando sea tiempo tu serás el rey- las llamas se dispersan mostrando a la reina de los changeling donde una vez estuvieron –cuando tengas la oportunidad de quitarlo del camino hazlo, pero ahora debo irme, supe que el rey de la zona helada era fácil de seducir y corromper y si no sale todo bien aquí tendremos un plan B-

Detrás de la puerta de donde salió el lobo blanco este mismo estaba viendo por la rendija la conversación entre la reina changeling y el príncipe Zorg.

-fin flashback-

El dragón aterrizo sobre una torre donde grifos vestidos con túnicas blancas con una cruz roja en el pecho al igual que gs le apuntaban al lomo del dragón con arcos y flechas, el jinete era oculto por las alas de este mismo que las estiraba después de aterrizar –no está permitido entrar a Dragonia sin permiso- el lobo baja del dragón mostrándose a lo que los grifos de inmediato bajan los arcos y se arrodillan.

-flashback-

En el torneo donde gs se disfrazo con una sobrebesta hospitalaria y defendió la vida de un caballero del otro que perdió ante él en la justa a caballo estaba ya sin yelmo parado esperando el próximo ataque. El caballero negro caminaba a él, pero se aterro, al igual que toda la multitud al ver la cara del muchacho que estaba dentro del yelmo que destruyo. Gs se pone de pie despreocupado al ver que ya no era objeto de agresión mientras se quita el destrozado yelmo.

De repente aparece delante de él un lobo reportero con una cámara -¡una fotografía!- el flash lo siega un momento pero luego se voltea al rey que estaba parado en forma humana delante del trono –hola padre- dice gs tranquilamente.

-fin flashback-

Un grifo de alto rango con un mandoble en la espalda que tenia la funda congelándose por alguna razón habría un pequeño cofre sobre su escritorio sacando una pequeña carta –esto fue antes de que su padre fuera a combatir al dragón, lástima que nunca se lo pudo dar y su hermano hiso lo posible para que no fuera mostrada al público para conservar el trono-

El lobo toma con una pata la carta leyéndola seria mente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas para luego fruncir el seño y ver al techo con una mirada decidida.

"hijo mío, sé que no he sido el padre que te has merecido, pero sé que no te merezco como hijo…."

El lobo sobre el dragón era escoltado por los grifos en el aire volando en dirección a una gran mancha blanca a lo lejos.

"te escribo esto antes de seguir tu ejemplo y hacer lo que es correcto, voy a combatir yo mismo y con mis guardias personales al dragón que tu ibas a combatir, el hijo del señor feudal que yo no tuve la honradez para derrocar, pero tu si…."

La enorme mancha era un gigantesco ejercito templario acampando a las afueras de Dragonia, al ver al dragón todos se voltean viéndolo aterrizar.

"es duro que alguien en mi posición diga esto, pero… pero me equivoque, me equivoque al no ver la noble cruzada que hiciste al defender a las cebras. Ahora sé que en tu corazón y mente hay paz, amor, valor, fe y esperanza. Ahora te veo con orgullo viendo cómo te has transformado en un arma…. de la rectitud…."

El dragón aterriza delante del ejército templario y al bajarse el lobo blanco de este todos dan una gran inalada de asombro y empiezan a arrodillarse hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Pero entre el ejército de rodillas a pocos metros sobresalía un unicornio aun en pie de color negro de rallas azules que lo veía con una sonrisa antes de gritar -¡larga vida al príncipe William!-

Todo el ejército repite el grito -¡LARGA VIDA AL PRINCIPE WILLIAM!-

"te digo esto porque cuando mis días lleguen a su fin tú…" guerrero salvaje levanta la vista al cielo "serás el rey"

**continuara... en "Dragonia"**

* * *

**Estuve planeando esto desde el primer capitulo y por fin... por fin pude publicarlo, tal vez no tubo l impacto que esperaba pero espero los aya sorprendido o allá aclarado las preguntas. En resumen, si: guerrero salvaje es el principe william de Dragonia y siempre lo fue.**


End file.
